A Stupid Genius
by Binotaurs
Summary: His expression changed fast from hope and need to anger and pain as he rushed out of the room, without looking back. Amy and Rory heard him throwing things and heard them crushing against the walls. The Doctor was screaming, " She is happy, she is safe, she doesn't need me, SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK! STOP ! TO!HOPE!" But she does come back. Rose/11th Amy/Rory
1. Mistake

**a Stupid genius.**

_**Special thanks to Hudine, for helping me with grammar, being Beta and teaching me.**_

**Author note: well this is my first, ever made story in public, it's a lot of mess, well, and my grammar must be killing some readers, I'm originally not from anything near English so please do forgive me,**

**Disclaimer : one time i read in Disclaimer thingy : I do not own anything. ... Well I own a lot of things, but nothing from Doctor who, just idea for story.**

* * *

John was waiting for Rose to show up, he hadn't seen her for two weeks, because they lived in different part of town, and she worked in Torchwood, but He was Physic Teacher in Cambridge university, they mostly didn't have time to meet, because they both had different , in fact did everything he had ever wanted, John leaded a simple life, That was the beauty of it, he wasn't responsible about anything, he could just live. He could be just another John Smith, after all regrets in his borrowed lifetime, he just didn't want to run, because he didn't need to. He didn't have to. Right from the start he knew, Rose could never go back to life like that. After adventures she had, she just couldn't cope with normal, simple life, and he couldn't ask her to do that. So they decided to live separate lives, even if he would have worked with her, they would still have different lives.

All the same, they never talk about it, about reasons why it didn't work between them, he knew why and so did she, they understand each other so well, than it really didn't need saying. They just met when they wanted to talk about life before he was made. Before his birth, as they were joking. Because there were still his memories of a different life, memories of the Doctor. Rose did miss it, but mostly she missed the Doctor. He loved this other life too, he loved the life of the Doctor, but he would never change his new one, he was happy. He never thought that he was left behind. He Thought he had been given a chance Doctor never had, and he was just happy about it. But John couldn't help the thought, that despite his brilliant brain, Doctor was an Idiot. This peaceful life without running, had taught him lot of things, it led him to change the value of his life.

He was thinking like the Doctor, at start, he said to himself, he had made the right choice, leaving his dearest Rose behind in safety, sacrifice his own happiness for her, however with time, John realized what a huge mistake Doctor had made. That was the reason he was here, sitting in café near Baker Street, waiting for Rose. This was kind of their place, where they both used to meet, when he was in town, and she did have time.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the doors of cafe opened, and he saw young Blond girl walking in, he would say that she was about 19 years old, if he didn't know better. This was another reason he wanted to talk with Rose, he have had his suspicions a while now, but he never had courage to say it out loud, he didn't want to give her false hopes.

"Hey!" Rose greeted him with that cheeky grin that he loved so much, and sat down opposite him. Just like a good old friend, who just happened to be on the same street and popped in to say hello, without any awkwardness. There was never awkwardness between them. She was wearing casual sky blue shirt, with skinny black jeans and sneakers. Even though she could afford everything she ever wanted, her taste never did get expensive, she was always looking natural, beautiful and always ready to run. "You're improving," she commented on his appearance, "I have never seen you wearing a t-shirt." John smiled like maniac, and in a response Rose giggled a little.

"Well and you, Rose Tyler, you look beautiful as ever, which is one of the reasons I wanted to see you today." He replied, slightly looking out of the window, he knew that this is going to be hard, for him and for her. He needed a little time, to get his thoughts together.

Rose laughed. "Is that your reason to meet me?" she was asking through laughter.

"Actually yes," he said suddenly serious, making the smile from Roses face fade. She knew the man opposite her too well, to know that there was something wrong. "It's just that, you haven't changed at all, well your hair has," he said looking at her natural blond, long wavy hair, "but it's bothering me for years now, making me think that I have missed something. Rose you are 28 years old, but look at you! You look exactly the same, as when you were 19 years old."

She didn't understand what he was trying to say, until now she was happy, that she didn't have to worry about her face getting older, she haven't noticed anything special. And actually she didn't have time to notice. A waitress, who knew them both, appeared next to table to accept the order and Rose gives her warm smile.

"Usual Miss?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, please, and the same for John." The waitress turned around and went away, without further interruption, John continued.

"I know we haven't met for two weeks, and you definitely have loud of things to tell me, and believe me so do I, actually I have a girlfriend, it seems that I got over you." She smiled at this, she knew all this times that John loved her, he still had the feelings that the Doctor had towards her, but she just couldn't return them, no matter how hard she tried, he was a different man. Rose opened her mouth to ask something more about this Girlfriend, but John didn't let her. "No, don't interrupt me. Thing is, I don't think you should be here." he said looking in to her eyes.

"What do you mean? " Rose didn't understand it, he asked her to come here in first place.

"I mean this world, not this cafe, actually I think, you cannot age, well, we must first examined it, but what I'm trying to say is that for 5 years since the Doctor left us here you haven't changed, you look the same. He left us here to have a wonderful life together, left to die together, it was his gift to you, a man who could die with you and that was his mistake, because." John took a big breath before continued. "Well, at the start I was the happy one because I would have the women I love, well I thought so, not that I love you, i knew that I love you, but I thought that I will have you, and then I started to think it over, and you know I'm really fast at thinking, and it didn't take me 5 minutes to realize, it's never going to happen, I mean happy life with you" He looked at his hands. Rose could feel it wasn't easy for him to say all this. "Because, even with his memories and way of thinking, I was a different man, I am a different man, I could never be Doctor. My life was intended to be different, without threat in it, without responsibility as the last Time Lord, even if I felt the same for you I was not him, and I will never be, "he said it like an apology. She wanted to stop him, this all wasn't his fault, but he didn't let her, and continued, without letting her to say a word. "He thought that you are going just to fall for me, like, you are going to see me as his reincarnation, just the new, new, new Doctor, and you will with time fall for me. Same man, even the same look, only difference I could die with you." He smiled at this. "He just said to himself, you will fall for me, just like you did after he regenerated first time, you learned, it's the same man with different face. So he decided, it won't be a problem for you, he wanted to give you forever with him, but without him." John sighed. This was hard to tell, feelings he knew, but didn't have. He wasn't sure the Doctor would have wanted him to tell this to Rose, but he did it for his own good.

" And he is like that, he sacrifices, not thinking about himself, you know it better than anyone else, he feels responsible for everyone he meets, and for you even more so. Because even if he doesn't want to admit it, he loves you. He thought that you are going to age, and die, and he would have to live on, knowing he had you, and you died, knowing how it feels to be with you, can you imagine how hard it would be for him? He would think that he hurted you, the Doctor knows you well enough to know, you would feel guilty for dying, for leaving him, and even if he did promise never to love another, you could never know it, because you would be dead, and you would never know how much you really mean to him." he took a breath, looking at the tears in her eyes.

He knew this must be hard for her, but he wanted to say it all. "Worst is, after your death, he has to force himself to live on. And he couldn't do that, because his hearts would be broken by that, well there would be nothing left from them at that point, " he said remembering first time when the Doctor have lost her. "He didn't know you for long, the first time he broke his hearts because of you. It was when he sent you back home, from satellite 5, to save you, of course he wanted to do that, he was saving you, he always wanted to keep you safe, you were all he had. But in that moment, when TARDIS disappeared with you in it, he thought, that he lost you, that he isn't ever going to see you again, and then he is going to die, without you. It broke him, actually that's the second time, first time was, when he thought you were dead, he didn't speak with anyone, even Jack was shocked to see Doctor in state like that."

Waitress came with chips they have ordered, seeing Rose in tears, she couldn't help but ask, "Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, just old memories " Rose forced a smile on her face, waitress nodded, and went away, she turned back to John, and with the same fake smile, waited as he continued.

"Think about it, if this already broke his harts, how he could live if you died? He would never get ever over it. He just couldn't and he knew it when he left you here. Smallest things about you was affecting him so deeply. When he first lost you, for two years he was just wailed and could not get over you. He tried, he tried everything he knew, running, new friends, new companions, but still he ended saying that no one can ever replace you, still he went to places where you have been with him. He just couldn't live on." He took Roses hands in his. "And another thing, no matter how much he wanted, he could never come closer to you, he could never change your relationship. He had this silly old rule, he could not fall in love with someone, even less so for a human, he just couldn't, he didn't have time for it, no heart for it, he could not afford it. The Doctor could not fall for someone so weak, but he had, he just realized that too late, and when he did he had already lost you, but when he got you back, thanks to your brilliant attempt, he lost you again. Before he could have shown to you, before he could have time to touch you, and now it's easier for him to think that you are somewhere in parallel universe just living happy life without him, but he was so captured by his own feelings, and being noble, that he didn't see clearly, you would never love another man." Rose was crying, her 'everything's alright' mask has failed, but he didn't let her speak, because he just wanted to get over with it, to get to best part of all. Maybe he was speaking too fast, like always when he was inspired, but he had lived with this suspicion so long, he just couldn't be gentle now, and even though he didn't want to see her cry, he had to finish. "Because if you could ever fall so easily for someone, we, that is the Doctor, would never have fallen for you in first place. Yeah, I know you have head your boyfriends, but how many guys have you loved? You just don't throw your love around," She was sobbing, and people looked at him with disapproval, but still he needed to finish. "And if you ever had started to love me, like you love him, I, as the side of the Doctor would be disappointed, I know it, deep inside, maybe I am a different man, but still I'm him. I know him, because you are Rose, you Love him, even if you know all the dark places in his soul, you just forgive him his mistakes, cause you really do love him, you take the weight from his shoulders, and show him that what he doesn't see, the good things he have done. You are his light." Rose was looking at table, still crying, for the men she loved, for friend who understood, and for a little pity, that she is never ever going to see the man she loved again. "Sometimes I think He has this desire to hurt himself, like a punishment for hundreds of things he has done and cannot forgive. Like leaving you, he possible thought that he doesn't deserve nor you nor such happiness," John said, "and another thing is, he didn't understand, our kiss, like you meant it." he added.

"Yeah! I know!" Rose was still crying, words caching in her throat. "Bu-but, I just kissed you goodbye, I knew you loved me like he did, maybe did, well I thought he does; but I would never had stayed with you, after all I went through, to get to him I didn't care about all these things he said. I knew that I cannot go on without him, and I felt so sorry for you, and then you said the words he couldn't say, I felt even worse, so I kissed you, I kissed you goodbye, but he just ran off. It's just so unfair!" She couldn't stop now, the tears was falling, with no ending, after all these years, eventually she let it all out, all the hurt she hold inside.

"But it's not over, don't give up," John said with glee, "you got me and I got a plan. Just like I said, you haven't aged, for 9 years, you haven't changed, at all, and I do have a theory, I just need to do some tests, and I think I am right, and I am always right about what I'm thinking, and if I am right, we should start to think a way how to get you back to him. Because I know the Doctor doesn't believe it but he does deserve you. "

_"And how stupid it is, leaving you behind, to die with me, and you maybe can't even die."_ John added to himself.


	2. Petals and parallels

**Author note - I'm still not from UK or ASV or any other country where native language is English (yeah I know, native is not exactly the right word) So I did more work with grammar, but I can't promise that it would be any better, but I tended to find beta, I took some advice from Hudine, thank you, and well yeah, am I hate long notes, I don't ever read them. So story.  
ps. I rewrite this chapter, on my own. So there's still lot of grammar mistakes, but yeah. Better than before.  
**

**Disclaimer - I have really lot imaginary friends in my head, all sort off, like a whole foster home , but with all this impossible imagination, I would be crazy if I said that I own Doctor who, cause I don't**

* * *

It was only three days since they last saw each other in the café when John was able to study the first results of changes in DNA from Rose. Because of this project, he had taken leave. So he could quickly and successfully get to a result. Devoting all his mind to these tests. He didn't want to make mistake, therefore he was very careful. It took more time than if he were somewhere in outer space in the TARDIS, and someones life would depend on these results than actually he could be pretty fast.  
Five years, John did not have any adventures. Not any where his life would be in danger or he have to save someone else's life. He never had to flee from danger or risk his or any other life or safety. He didn't forget it, but he chose not to live his old life. He lived a life for which he longed, and envied at the time when he was a Time Lord. Just ordinary, with no entire universe on his shoulders.  
But now, in spite of his present life, all of these tests and something impossible, mysterious, boiled his blood, and he felt so natural, and so alive. He had forgotten the taste of adventure. And now solving this puzzle, he realized how much he missed his old life. He spent time mostly alone in his private LAB. Every now and then his new girlfriend Ginny visited him. Rose would stay with him all the time because she just couldn't wait for conclusion, but John reminded her that she also had her duties, and she was no help at the moment, well at least as long as he didn't have any answers.  
Anyway the first idea that seemed plausible was that the changes in her body caused Time Vortex. Because it was simply the most powerful thing that Rose have ever faced. In fact, it was the most powerful thing in general, in fact all the universes, it was time himself.  
Experience with Jack, said that most likely she was immortal. But it didn't change the fact that she is aging. Maybe a lot slower than usual. Of course, it was not so bad, only after several centuries she would be enormous telepathic head inside a glass tank, still alive but perhaps not so much kissable. Unfortunately, it was just a guess on which he could not rely. He had to take many tests to check how the Time Vortex reacted to her DNA. From experience with its impact on beings he knew that actually it was capable of anything. No matter how complicated it may sound, the test was quite simple. He just had to take her DNA and observe. He was able to speed up the time for a single DNA molecule, observe the changes and since he was a genius it was not hard to put a puzzle together and figure out how these changes change living organism. In this case Rose.

Of corse he couldn't just go with guess, for there was a great, big possibility, that time Vortex had other influence to her, it could have done anything. Thank goodness It was really easy test and he was a genius.

* * *

John's guess was correct, she was immortal. Just like Jack. However, his attention was cached by another thing. Her DNA despite the reaction did not change, it did not go older but it should have, he speeded up molecules live to 500 years in one second, it should have shown slightest changes, anything. It was very strange. Time vortex could not cause such a reaction. Still Rose was human and so was her DNA, not Time Lord or some other eternal alien. Human DNA grew old, maybe slower after contact with time vortex but still grew old.

John ren through his thoughts, '_have I missed something? There has to be another force.'_

"Think! Think! Think!" he sed to himself, running his hands through his hair and at the same time going around room. "Something I'm missing, what! Think!" He stopped as realisation hit him, his eyes grew big and he opened his mouth, expression fast changed to a big grin.

"Yes!, That's it " He furiously looked through his inventory, throwing things in every direction, giving no notice for the mess he have made, finally in excitement he found what he was looking for, picking up the mobile, with jump, he entered number. Still grinning like a maniac.

"ROSE!" he screamed ass she picked up her phone,He felt just so brilliant ands smart right now. He had to share it with Rose, even if he felt brilliant just because he found a phone, well it was silly. Rose still had mobile from Doctor, the one he built for her to be able to call in any time and space. No one but John ever used this number, and for a small hope, she always took it with her.

"Ah, mm yeah?" he stopped grinning, as his mind got distracted from Roses heavy breathing.

"Rose? What are you doing?" he asked slowly with concern.

"Running, so this better be good," she answered with her breath still heavy.

"Are you just jogging, or running from something?" John still distracted asked.

"The second one" she whispered.

"And now what? Are you Running quietly?" '_human sometimes was just so wierd.' _John thought to himself

"No! I'm Hiding, what is it John, I'm not exactly in situation, where I have time for nice chat" she hissed back.

"Well yeah, you have to come here immediately, I need to talk to you. It is important, well, "he took a pause "yeah, yes it is very important, so stop the running thing, If someone is chasing you, it can wait, someone who has decided to chase someone, can wait, and do the chasing later, this is more important"

"Be in a minute." she sighed, this was really not the moment, but of course she could always use teleport, as she had one on her arm, but she did it rarely, cause when she did, she felt as she was running, not facing danger, and now she didn't like to let her boys alone in mission, they were really good, but she felt responsible for them, although she was a head of the Torchwood, and she could just sit in safe office, she always took a place in missions, she just couldn't trust to anyone who wasn't the Doctor, but right now, this was an exception. Maybe John have discover something. She needed to go.

* * *

The Doctor was siting in the kitchen, having free time with no Ponds around, they both had something like date, well He called it a Date, they most likely call it holiday, but it was like time off for them all, although TARDIS was big, well bigger on the inside, sometimes they did not have enough space. In his point of view Amy and Rory needed some time together, and he needed a little time alone, so he took them to carnival planet, where for centuries had happened nothing dangerous or anything else but carnivals, so they could have fun, and he could have a time off.

Amy was like a little storm, where you can't do anything just watch, It was so easy with her, he could just observe her actions, she was so human, like just yesterday, she came up with this "really human" idea, which he thought was great of course, she made a calendar, because, There was no time in the TARDIS, and she just didn't want to miss her birthday, or something, so she came up with this Idea, that she would count the time, she even got a clock, just for safety. She was a fascinating person. And Rory, he was sensible man, Amy really did need him, someone who could stop her. He found it beautiful, the pair of them, they were a great couple.

As he ren through his thoughts a voces came from other room, and distracted him.

"No Amy! It's just irresponsible!" he heard Rory saying, as they where returning from there so called date.

"It's jus a candy!" Amy claimed with sigh.

"You don't, just take a candy from stranger, les from alien, you don't even know what reaction it could cause you"

"Well maybe some calories, yes, but it's just sugar, Rory, calm down " Amy defended.

"It's an alien sugar!" Rory tried to reason with her, through he knew there was no point for that.

"Hey, Doctor !" Amy called.

"Yeah?" He called back, and popped his head out trough the door way, and with loving silly smile said "Did you call me?" Amy came in to the kitchen, and handed him a candy, which was the cause of their discussion.

"Make that stupid husband of mine realise, it's just a candy." She said and then whispered "He doesn't trust me" the Doctor looked through his hair to Rory, still not looking at candy, this was so usual, so typical.

"Well of course I don't, who eats an alien candy, and less with name like that, there is written it's bad!" Rory interrupt her while Doctor watched with amusement, but at Rory words 'bad' his smile faded, he looked down at his hands, to candy as he saw paper, his hearts started to beat faster.

"Rory, it's a name from fairytale, I am more than sure, all galaxies have tales similar to ours" Amy said angrily, but it all was just a blur to him.

"Where did you get it?" Doctor asked in calm deep voice, which he used before storm, to keep his emotions in check, he was still watching letters on the papier, giving no attention to anyone, but paper in his hands. His hands were shaking.

"Oh, On the street, there was this carnival, as you said, first time when you actually take us where you sed you would, and there was this guy giving candy, free candy, well I do not claim, I love candy" Amy said, as she didn't see expression in Doctors face, because she was looking at Rory. And she didn't notice his change in voice, as this wasn't threatening situation.

"Is there something wrong? Doctor?" Rory asked, not just because he was worried about Amy, who just happens to have a weakness for alien candy, which could in some way definitely be dangerous, but he have never seen expression like that in Doctors face, and that scared him a little. It looked like Doctor have seen a ghost , his hands shaking, and eyes full with fear and pain and his voice, somehow he got the feeling this was more than just a candy.

Thoughts was running through Doctors head so fast like they never had before, and that was saying something. '_This is impossible, there was no way, or was it? This can't be Rose. No. But then again It could be a coincidence. Words "Bad Wolf" wasn't something extraordinary. As Amy sed before There was more than billion galaxy with stories about Wolves,there is no way it could be something else, Rose is happy, and she doesn't need to save this universe anymore, she got her own universe, her own Doctor, her own...GET YOURSELF TOGETHER' _ he drove his mind and smiled to pair of them, quickly picked up his screwdriver checked candy. In short time, giving it back to Amy. He was happy that Rory saw this little breakdown and not Amy, she wouldn't leave it, but Rory would.

"Nothing is wrong Rory, there was definitely candy called "Red Riding Hood" or "three piglet", candy "Bad Wolf" isn't something special, maybe just a bit more sour than normal candy, but she can eat it" Doctor finished, and walked out of the kitchen. He didn't want to talk with anyone right now, he didn't feel like him self, he needed to organize his thoughts. He didn't want to anyone see, not his true feelings. Not ever.

Rory was still looking at the doors, giving no attention to Amy's words, what she was saying, he couldn't forget how fast all these emotions run in Doctor eyes, fear disbelieve, pain, hope, hurt, disappointment, and anger. He knew there was a long life for Doctor before he met them, but just now he started to see, that in this life there was buried pain, and somehow words 'bad wolf' reminded that to Doctor. He knew it was these words, because when Doctor said that these words was nothing special, his eyes betrayed him. It was.

* * *

Rose rushed into Johns office. She still felt adrenaline in her blood she was waiting for something big now.

"What is it?" She almost shouted.

"No need to shout! I need to ask you something." John said without turning to face her.

" Really John? I just left 3 men standing against life forms we don't recognise, and they exhale chemical gas, which knocks out anyone who's breathing it, just so you can ask me something?" She was annoyed.

" What did you expect? Alien invasion in teacher office?" Finally he turned to face her, with silly smile.

"At least" she sed still angry with him

"Well, how you can see I'm perfectly fine, thanks for being worried, but, please sit down " He pointed her to a chair, "You see my memory is remarkable, really it is, but I need to ask you something, my guess was right, well partly right, Time Vortex did disturb your original DNA, but there is something more, a chemical reaction, I need you to tell me, did ever something has been injected in your blood during travels? Something the Doctor would've miss?" He stared in her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable

" Well, First we met, no, nothing, second trip, I did a lot screaming, and talking with Cassandra, nothing special with slavine, pfff, I don't know, I did have lot of gas in my lungs, in Cardiff, christmas, remember?" she smiled at the memories.

" Yes I do, please continue" he said impatiently.

" Satellite 5, nothing, maybe when I touched Dalek?" Even she didn't believe that could be the thing, but it was worth a guess

"No, no, no, something Doctor didn't know, didn't see, I already looked through all his memories, there have to be something else" he sed deeply in thoughts

"Thick thickity thick face from thicktown thickannia! " Rose jumped in the air screaming out the words.

"What?"

" Don't you remember? First trip with Mickey, those clock robots, caught us, and injected something, and we lost consciousness, and after that they sed to me "you are capable""

"That's it Rose, you are genius! They wanted to use some parts from your body, oh it's so obvious, they used special chemical wich makes your body work, even after death, working but not living, none stop engine, That's Brilliant! That means, your body can not age, cause its living eternity thanks to Vortex, and you can not grow old, because your brains doesn't read information about getting old, it's just so simple, that's the reaction I was missing" he sed excited

"I, well, if it is the simple part, and now you know why I can't die, we just need to think, how am I going to end up in my original universe, without two world collapsing." She smiled.

"Oh, that's easy too, you see parallel worlds is like petals, the lines between them are Void, that's why it was hard for you to find the right universe, when you tried to find the Doctor first time,"

"So If I am here, and the parallel world is like 4 petals further, I need to travel them all through? It's not so simple how you think, how am I suppose to find the right universe?"

" No, no, no, It's just like Flower, in middle there is that little circle, when you use your way through that circle, you just need to know wich petal do you need"

"Ok, it's all really beautiful, and fascinating, but I still won't know which "petal" as you say, I need, and how can I go through the Void? nothing can exist there, you, well, Doctor said it himself"

"Oh, Rose, you still ask the right questions! But it's easy actually, as we know getting you in to the Void isn't that hard, just need to find one little gap, there are more than one weak point in this universe, getting in to the Void is really easy, for you, but the "weak point" doesn't bring you through, just leave you in the Void, that's when we use "Sternen post""

"What's that?"

" It translates as "star post", it's the biggest transmitting station in whole parallel worlds, well actually in Void, It's something like the ship you saw in Canary Wharf and it transmit messages between parallel words, but it's so powerful, that hardly anything can actually read these messages, and only thing that can do that is psychic paper, distress signal, as we know it, so, we are going to send you as a message, to Doctor, we need only build device, which would full this transmitter and see you as waves of distress message, then the station is going to pick you up, and send, but you would still be human. This station isn't used for ages, actually my people, well Doctors people build it, when traveling through parallel worlds was easy"

"I don't really get that" Rose said slowly

"It's not important, don't worry, I need to understand it, not you, but important thing is in other parallel worlds, there's defiantly other psychic paper, I know it, it's impossible there is none, so, we need to use your DNA wich is similar to DNA from the TARDIS, well is more or les The same, well actually not, well, ah its more like sister DNA in some parts, well after you messed around with Time Vortex, so transmitter will read similarity, and send you in the right place, it's going to work like an address, there is just one tinny little problem" he said carefully.

"Witch is?" she sed with worry in her voice.

" psychic paper, has to be in the TARDIS, for this to work, while it isn't, you need to wait in the Void, with some Daleks and Cyberrman, but don't worry they can't actually function, but it isn't a nice sight to see,"

" That's nice, " Rose with small smile, which intended to grow " Well it's just, I am going back, And I be right in the TARDIS, I wont have to look for him, that would be a big problem, given all space and time, with no real point where he could be, oh God John! I'm so happy,"she jumped to her feet, and crushed him in to a hug, she have never felt so thankful in her live

"Do what it takes, I have no idea how am I ever going to thank you fir this! "she was crying tears of happiness, and so did John, knowing the happiness he was giving to Doctor, and moste important to Rose.


	3. Questions

**Author note - I know it's disturbing, that I am updating all the time, and my grammar doesn't improve, It's because, I wanna know what happens next, and that's why I can't stop writing. This is short capture, I just wanted to end there, didn't feel right to put something to it.**

**But, ****next chapter will differ****, it's never just about reunion when Doctor's included.**

**Disclaimer - I don't like disclaimer, I own nothing you recognise. (that's not about everything, just for this story)**

* * *

It was 2 month since John was working with his new mission " Rose+ Doctor". Idea was simple, plan was simple too, but building it wasn't. It was difficult even for genius like himself. At least he wasn't alone at work. Rose helped him, she quit her job, so she could be some help, actually this all was for her, therefore, she thought that she has to help as much as she could. He didn't need her help, but with her it was more fun, and he knew goodbyes will come fast enough. It was hard for him to let her go, but he knew it needed to be done. At least he could have some time with her before she goes.

Only after first complete blood test results, John could confirm his theory, about chemical reaction, what he missed at start. They came to realisation, that Rose is going to die, but not any time soon, well, not in the next 100 centuries at least. And all this time, her body will not age. She is going to die looking as if she was 19 years old girl. Well at least it look like it, still they couldn't be certain. He didn't have all technology he needed for these tests, but the main point was, she didn't have a human lifetime, and that's why she needed to find the Doctor, not only because she was wreck without him. He was only one who could live trough all her life, well Jack could too, but John knew how much the Doctor would want it, even if Jack loved Rose in some way, Doctor would want it more. That was when Rose had the courage to tell the news to her family. She have kept quiet for start, because they weren't certain, and then because she was afraid something could go wrong, and she would build her hopes for nothing, let alone disappoint her family without reason. She knew this would be hard.

Jackie wasn't pleased at start. She never did like this whole 'travel in time and space' thing, and now Rose had John, she could just try, but at the same time, Jackie knew she wouldn't. She understand her too good, it was the same with her, she had lot of man, but Pete was always in her mind, at the start she hoped Rose would get ower al the " he's not the Doctor" thing, but at the same time she knew deep inside, it would never happen, so when Rose told her about her plan, she didn't go all hysterical, as Rose expected

"I already knew from the beginning that you will sooner or later go look for him. Indeed, I'm surprised that you stayed here so long. Still don't forget about us, call me now and then." Rose didn't want to tell her, how impossible it was to call her, through the Void, maybe it was better if she thought that she has forgotten, but then again knowing Jackie she would think Rose have died, even if she knew she can't. Rose tried not to think about it. If she would, she would tear herself apart, but she knew, she needed go to the Doctor.

Pete on the other hand was more worried, even if he didn't show that. He knew better than Jackie, how dangerous this could be, but he didn't want to worry Rose or Jackie. Rose was a big girl, she was able to look after herself. He knew that Rose was not his daughter, but he loved her as she was, He didn't want her to get hurt, still he knew that together with Doctor she was more safe, than working in Torchwood. She would be happy. Also he loved Jackie, he didn't want her to be stressed out with dangerous Void things, ar aliens who is certainly going to attack Rose once she is with the Doctor. So he kept quiet. Only thing he said out loud, was about her job, he knew very well, that he will not find a good enough replacement for her, not with all the knowledge she had, and experience, but still he knew that Rose knew who could replace her best. John said there is still plenty of time, but Pete didn't want to trow the new job on someone's head out of thin air. Her alternate needed to be ready when she was gone.

Roses leaving was much to take in. For all of them, but they were a loving family. So they too helped John with preparation. That was at least something they could give Rose, a happy memory. If they went all screaming at her, they would just make feel bad about leaving, and they both knew, she was determined to do it anyway, they didn't have to make it hard for themself or her.

So John and Rose was practically living now in Torchwood laboratory . Reason was simple and easy to understand, there was everything they needed, well most of it. And it didn't attract any attention to them, at least not from citizens, as they imagined big cables all ower the place, electricity los tree times in day, and big receiver on the top of the building would probably attract some people attention. Only problem was, that most of the Torchwood staff was like glued to them now, cause they all wanted to learn something from the Doctor, John claimed all the time, that he wasn't him, but no one wanted to hear it as they all knew exactly who he was, he still had his experience and knowledge even if he wasn't the man himself. So at any free time he had, he needed to explain wierd things, and technologies that no one could understand. Trough mostly there were just two of them.

"Sometimes I think John, " Rose said one of the many days that they spent building devices for her journey "What if, this all is for nothing, I mean, maybe he got over me, and is having a new life, and then I come back, and ruin it all, I'm afraid of that, I don't care if he pushes me away, I don't want to destroy the happiness which he maybe have now. Maybe he is happy without me, and I well I just come in and sey, 'Hey, Doctor I can't die, you have to look after me now' it could be awkward you know, like with Sara Jane. It may be even worse than that. Maybe my time with him is just over, and he have someone else, I don't want to run anything."

"Typical! Ok not that typical, you go always all jealous, but still of corse you don't think about your own emotions, how you would feel in that kind of situation, but his. Don't be silly Rose," John said somewhere under device, he was building now, which should make sure that Rose is in safety, during the trip trough the Void. While Roses job was to look after tank, where John was growing her DNA. The device John was working at looked huge, and Rose had no idea how she could take it in backpack, as John said she will.

"I think, it's really possible, that he have regenerated by now, and that he have chosen to forget everything in his past regeneration, even you, " he said, taking a wrench in his hands, and continued building, as he continued "Not that he didn't like it all, he loved every piece of it, and that's the point, why it hurts so much, because he lost it all, and it is a lot of pain to deal with, he can't allow all his regrets stay, he have to live on. New face, new life, new start. And he is doing it all over again, cause he doesn't know any other way. But I am more than sure, he's not, as happy as he was with you. He can hide it, but not fight it. I don't believe he will ever forget you. Feelings are just too deep. Maybe he is pretending now, that there never was Rose Tyler in his life, like you don't even exist, but every time he is alone, no one is watching, and he lets his thoughts free, they all are running back to you, back at the time you were together. And I know it, do you remember Sara Jane Smith? " He didn't really wait for answer "She was something really special for him, but he had to leave her, he didn't have any choice, then he regenerated, and decided to forget, let her live, he didn't even mention her, as you well know, he never tried to get her back. And there's the difference between you two, when he lost you, he cried, he died inside, he have never in his lives felt so hurt, like when he lost you, even when he lost Gallifrey, and lost all his people, it was guilt and responsibility, but with you, it was lost love, and he did love his home, but not as much as he loved you. And don't tell me I don't know it, because I do. " He took a deep breath

"When he met Donna for first time, it was after he lost you, he immediately jumped in "Hero mode" and just forgot everything, but as much as he tried not to think of you, he almost broke together, when she picked up your jacked, just a jacked and he was all miserable and in Donnas reception, he was watching this one couple dancing, and he couldn't stop himself, thinking. Thinking about you, it was mostly all what he did, he didn't even try to survive, sometimes, he just wanted to die, he didn't want to fight back, without you, he didn't think logical, and challenged death. Just because he did not see the value of life without you. And it all was like that until you returned. And now he didn't lose you, he left you, for your own benefit, when he remembers you, he thinks that you are happy, possibly already married, and he is never going to see you again, He repeats it to himself, every time, so he have strength to move on, to live on. He doesn't want to see the obvious, that he have mad a mistake, because it's so much easier, to live with it, if he lies to himself, because I don't think he could forgive if he understood, that he lost you because of himself. Not because he gave you happiness. He likes to sacrifice himself you know."

" Do you really think he regenerated?" John maybe didn't see Rose, but he could hear that she was crying.

"Are you crying because, he maybe have regenerated, and lost his awesome face, or is it something else?"

"No, no, no! Not the face, It's just, all these years, I was hiding all the pain inside, I didn't think anyone could understand me, I used to think, that I'm going to die with Dog, alone, in a big Library, cause I could never love anyone, like I loved him, and once you know what love is, you can't put up with something average. That's why I hide in work. Just so I would be somehow closer to him, to know I'm doing something good for humanity, like he did, but problem is, that's never the same, with him it was so easy, it was fun, we always find something to smile about, even if we were in grave danger, we loved every moment we had, but now its job, it's mission, with him it was adventure. " She took a breath before realisation hit her "Oh God, I'm being miserable now" she said with smile creeping on her lips. And she started to giggle, when John popped out his head, which was all blue, from alien oil he was using for device and grinning like maniac.

" Rose, I am saving your pathetic life here, and you are laughing at me?" He said with wide grin, before he trow dirty towel at her, hitting her stomach, making her giggle even more.

"Oi! You destroyed my shirt! " now she laughed " You mister! You're going to pay for this"

* * *

" Doctor!" Amy shouted so loud, that every living creäture in TARDIS could hear her.

"Leave him alone." Rory said quietly.

"Why?" She looked questioningly at him

" He is not himself sence you showed him that candy, he is either lost in his thoughts, or ower enthusiastic as if he didn't have any care in the world, I know he's a bit crazy and stuff, but he is weird as ever, there's something wrong with him, I just don't know what."

"Exactly!, You don't know, as far as we know, he may have some kind of a Time Lord disease, or something, we would never know!" She said sarcastically

" No, Amy, it's serious, I mean, did you see his face, when he read that name "Bad Wolf"?" Rory still serious tried to reason with her.

"No, but..." Amy said confident

"Hush, " Rory said putting his hand over her lips, ignoring her angry look, "Well I did, there was pain, pain so deep that we couldn't understand, disbelieve, and hope, it was so powerful, I almost started to cry myself, from the look in his eyes, I haven't seen him like that! As if he hoped something would happen, and when it didn't he just broke together, and put his mask." As he was saying this, his hand slid of, of Amys lips.

"What are you trying to say?" Amy lost all her lightheartedness. Starting to get his serious thoughts. She haven't notice, but she knew Rory was much better at these things than she was. Well he wasn't, but it still could be possible than she have missed something, she was busy with herself and showing that Rory is wrong in that day.

"I'm not trying to say anything, just, there's something we don't know, and maybe we should leave him alone for a while. Till he sorts out himself."

"Really Rory, He is like 907 or something, of course there are somethings we don't know, there are a lot of things we do not know about him!" Amy replied annoyed. This was silly.

"He isn't like that even when he talks about his lost people, or when you are in danger, and he feels responsible, or guilty, never. This look in his face tears ME apart, and that is saying a lot. And when he thinks we don't look, don't see, he take his "over joy" mask away, and looks so miserable, like he have died inside."

"Well, we could just ask him what's the deal with the "Bad Wolf" " Amy with ease suggested

"I don't think it's a good idea" He said quietly.

"Who cares, if we don't ask, we will never know! " she turned sharply toward the door and called out loud " DOCTOR!" Rory just gave up, turning round he find a place, in shadow, because he didn't want to take part in it.

As the Doctor walked in, Rory started to stare at the ceiling.

"Doctor, I made a tea for you" Amy said with sweet, innocent smile, as she stepped away from the door letting Doctor in, as he sat down, and took the cap in his hands, she continued

"But before you drink it, I've a question," still with smile she asked, trying to find any of the symptoms Rory told her before, but she saw nothing, Doctor was like all the time no hidden depression or something.

"What do you want to know Amelia?" he said casually, but Rory watched Doctors face from corner of his eye, he hoped, Amy will change her mind, which was almost impossible, or that first time he had mistaken him self, and saw it all wrong, and those emotions was only his imagination.

"What's with the "Bad Wolf"?" She just said. The Doctor froze. After a moment, he let his tea-cup slip through his fingers, he didn't notice crashing noise, as cup broke, Amy saw his breath catching in his lungs, and his eyes full of emotions, disbelief, hope, fear, and most of all deep pain. He slowly stud up, and then with every step faster came to Amy, takeing her shoulders with crashing strength in his hands, with trembling voice he asked

"Amy, where did you see these words ? Or hear them? Tell me, I need to know." Every word from his lips came out with mor desperate wish, and Amy couldn't speak, she felt so guilty, for asking, she should have listen, now his pain drilled in her soul. She saw tears in his eyes as he repeated.

"Amelia Pound please, it's important, tell me." she could feel lump forming in her throat, she couldn't take the guilt and his pain anymore, so she forced her self to answer. Without looking in his eyes.

"I, I didn't, Well, I was just wondering, and Rory said, that your reaction was so weird, I " but she couldn't finish, his expression changed fast from hope and need to anger and pain as he rushed out of the room, without looking back. Amy with tears in her eyes followed him, Rory ran after her, but Doctor didn't notice, he just run in his room, slammed door behind him. He took every thing he saw, and in pain and anger throw it at walls, the pain in his chest was almost physical, he could feel tears coming from his eyes.

Amy and Rory heard him throwing things, and heard them crushing against the walls, Doctor was screaming at him self

" She is happy, she is safe, she doesn't need me, and I don't need her, SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK! STOP ! TO!HOPE! just forget, forget.! " he was quiet now, and as Amy put her ear to the door, she could hear a sob.

" Just let him be Amy." Rory gently pulled her away, Amy still shaking from powerful emotions which were not her own.

"Who is she?" Amy asked with trembling voice, even trough she knew Rory didn't have the answer.

"I have no Idea, and please never ask him Amy"

"He was just so broken" She hid her face in Rory's shoulder. " I would never asked him. What have I done" Rory hugged her tight.


	4. Greeks, labyrinth, salt and Paris

**Author note : Hello, I'm sorry, for error, I had difficulties, with removing chapter, as I rewrite them all, at first I didn't know how to do it, so I deleted, and add new one, than I found out, so sorry, well about this chapter, there is a lot of information, I actually searched so the facts are true, not just on my memory based, I love when the story is as real as it can get. So I did a lot of reading, and a little math so. Enjoy ( oh and I have a lot of favorite words in english, like 'as' )**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Doctor who, or greek mythology. I own just my imagination and a dog, and books I've written, closes I've made and well lot of other things.**

* * *

Rose could feel cold night breeze on her skin, as shee looked at beautiful night sky, above her. Sky was clear, and she could see beautiful stars above her head, she could watch them all night long, but not now, it wasn't the time, so she let her eyes slide down, she shivered, but it wasn't from cold wind surrounding her, but unspeakable sight at her feet, it was breathtaking and amassing, she could see everything, as far as her eyes could reach, the city mirrored the sky making lights at windows look like stars, thrown at earth, cause they all where so tiny from where she stud, as she was 1050 feet of the ground, for first time in Paris, this was huge, she was standing right on the top of Eiffel tower, there was barely place for her and John, but it didn't disturb her, to watch this remarkable sight.

Somewhere deep down, as John from the sound could tell, exactly 134,3 feet lower, Rose could hear tourists on the platform where people were allowed, no one knew they both were there, making it all so much more beautiful, personal and it was, indeed special moment. _'Paris, I got no memories about Paris, now it would be memory of John,'_ and she could feel butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous, this was it, the moment she waited for 5 years and 6 months. The moment when she would be relieved from the border on her shoulders, pain in her heart.

It took almost a half year to build everything she needed, and now it was just a backpack with lot of wires, which was her so-called ship, to build it John needed only tree weeks, and the device in end did fit in, she thought that to be impossible, but obvious Time Lords knew how to squeeze big things in small places. She got also small handbag, for closes and stuff she needed, and radio attached to her hip, in wierd way the smallest thing took longest, this was her transmitter, which should not only fool the grates transmitter in existence, but give the right address and time, John was so pedantic with this project, and he wanted this all to go exactly how he planed, so Rose with one go would be in exact right time she needed to be. This was one of the differences between Doctor and John, as John always had time, his plans always worked, just how he planed, well the Doctor's plans did too they were just rushed.

It would have been faster, if they didn't need a lot of her DNA, which they grew in liquid form, because every wave, should give a little of her DNA to "Sternen Post" so it recognise similar DNA and sand her to the right universe. Still they had no idea how long it would take, it was possible, that she is going straight away to TARDIS, but it was even more possible, then the Doctor won't be in the TARDIS Lord knows what he was up to, at this time, and how long it would take.  
Also they needed to build device with which John could open the gape and close it again. Before any serious damage could be done.

"The last thing, I see in this universe, and it's so beautiful" Rose said with delight.

"I hope, you're talking about me" John smiled, she would hit him with her elbow, if they weren't so high, with so little space and with no security.

"But why here?" She turned around to face her friend, as she asked.

"Well, It was either here, or good old wall in Torchwood, and as we both now in London there is more than enough people, who would be pulled in to the Void too, if we opened it there, this is far away, and the pulling force will have long be disappeared, before it could affect them, they're still warned of course, but this is much more safe"

"What about you?" Rose asked with little worry in her voice.

"I'm going to tie myself at the Eiffel Tower, It takes less than five seconds, so don't worry about me. I'll hardly feel it. So tell me again your duty in this affair." John asked, he did it all the time, the man was just so exited, maybe he had whole Time Lord experience, but still this was first own project. He wanted it to go perfect, he needed to know that Rose really knew what she has to do, so nothing would wrong happened to her .

"I take this wonderful, handful and fantastic device of yours" she showed at the backpack, saying this all in fake enthusiasm, she really had said this too much times. "put it one, push this button " she pointed to the blue button on the right side of the bag "than I wave to you, then I take this mighty thing "she pointed at the small radio, and smiled at her friend. "And then I wait in the Void, hopefully not long" Rose ended with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, you can live in this thing " he hit on the backpack "for 7 years, molecules that are released into this ship, ball thing, are going to stop all your physical needs at least for 7 years, it's about the time I need to build device to get you back from Void, if you don't give me message that you're on the other side"

"You're not helping John" Rose said nervous

"And then" He said little annoyed,

"Yes sorry John, so then I am writing you a message from my side-kick phone which you so kindly upgraded, so I can sound like cyberman every time I say upgraded," She smiled at her own joke, John was looking at her, with one eyebrow lifted, " Sorry, coolest phone in all universes, cause I can actually write to any universe now, but still I have only your number, and moms and Pete's "

" Rose! "He stopped her, and couldn't hide his amusement about her being so nervous

"Sorry I'm just flustered"

"I noticed. Please remember, when he is going to see you, he will have a shock, he won't believe his eyes, let him talk and get over it, he would probably scan you or do some other weird things, or something, You have to be prepared, that he is possibly regenerated, it's not going be easy for you I know, but remember, you're the one, who needs to let that stupid man understand his mistake, when he will, he'll be broken, and angry at his own stupidity, and you need to be ready to show him, that you forgive, and one of the first things, that's gonna cross his mind, is that you may not like him, because he's changed" Rose laughed at it " I know, you think it's stupid, but I know him, he was afraid you would not accept him, when he regenerated first time, it's hard for him to believe, that you love him about who he is, not about how he looks like"

" Why do you say all the time, you think he have regenerated?" Rose couldn't help but ask

" Well because, he have been left with no Rose who saves him, and no Rose for who he continued to fight. Most of the time, you were the reason he didn't give up" He said with tender smile, as Rose blushed at his words, but the darkness hid it well "And the last thing, can you please give him this from me? " He handed a letter to her "Give it immediately, after he gets over the shock. And please write to me, how he reacts, I wanna have a good laugh too" Jon grinded to his dear friend.

"Yes of course " she took it from him.

"Are you ready?" he asked with excitement

"yeah!" Rose said nervously, she pushed the button, creating electric ball around her, which lift her in air, John tied himself to the tower, and just before he turned on device, which should open the gap he said.

" Rose, let me introduce you - the Void" and his huge smile was the last thing she saw from him. She loved that smile, and she knew she will miss it. And with it she was gone.

John was happy, that there was no goodbyes, or hugging, he hated goodbyes.

* * *

"Hello Pond" Doctor said over enthusiastic, only 20 minutes after his outburst. Amy look at him with shock "where is my tea you promised?" he said with smile, ignoring her apparent shock. It didn't take long for Amy to understand, that Doctor, was pretending, and somehow she was thankful for she couldn't take the guilt anymore. So she played along, teapot was on the table, and as the TARDIS always kept tee warm, she didn't have to make new one, which was good, she smiled at herself, when she gave tea cap to the Doctor.

"Thank you Amy" he said with grin, and took sit at the table, with closed eyes he took a sip. His eyes opened with shock as the liquid touched his thong, he spit it out, making tea spill everywhere

"What is that?" he shouted to Amy with shock "are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't be stupid, that's just tea with salt! "she said with evil grin, now he was certainly distracted, she said to herself "by the way, did you look in to the calendar today?" She asked still smiling in satisfaction.

"No! why? Is it national universe day which's called "kill the Doctor"?" He said annoyed

" If you had, you would know, it's 1st April. Happy April fools day Doctor" She said with wild smile, feeling proud of her self

"Amelia Pound, you are cruel!" He hissed

"No, I'm not, I'm bored. RORY!" with rolling her eyes at Doctor she called out loud

"What do you think you're doing now?" Doctor said, while he was looking everywhere for something that could take away the taste from his thong

"He still doesn't know, and this is good joke, he doesn't look in calendar, just like you" she whispered to him.

_'Somehow I need this,'_ Doctor thought, _'Now at least I don't think about Rose, and what does these "Bad Wolf" appearances means, is it that she is coming back, or that it's danger approaching, or is it just coincidences, but maybe she didn't fall in love with my clone, and, and she wants to come back. to me '_ he smiled_ ' . STOP, STOP IT RIGHT THERE,' _He screamed at himself, in his mind _'you know exactly why you had to leave her there, and she is defiantly happy, not thinking about you, maybe she even have kids, or house, with Doors and windows,'_ he felt a painful stitch in his hearts, as the sadness took over him .

"What is it Amy ?" Doctor shake his head, as Rory distracted him, and he was happy about it, now he didn't even want to warn him about Amy's joke, because last days was starting to get to him, now he could at least have little fun.

Suddenly Doctor felt cold sensation all over his body, he never felt cold, then he felt as if he was puled, Dragged out of the TARDIS, he couldn't move his feets, light was coming from walls of the TARDIS, this was too familiar, his eyes widened, as he knew exactly what it was, he fast look into his pockets, to get communication device, as he did he throw one to Rory

"Catch" He screamed, and Rory caching the device, this was the last thing he saw, before they all disappeared.

* * *

"Doctor!" came a Rory's voice from far away, Doctor was on ground, cold stone ground, he opened his eyes and waited until fog would disappear, he felt dizzy.  
"Doctor!" the voice com again. From nowhere to be seen, But he was alone, in passageway. Then the memory's came back. He took the device, he had in pocket, and with excitement and joy replied

"Rory!"

"Doctor, where am I? and where is Amy? She didn't answer her communicator."

"I didn't make it, to give her one, we where out, before I could give it to her, and about the place where I am, and you are, well I don't know " he observed his surroundings, walls and ground was made of stone, it was some kind of passageway, but without ceilings, there was just sky full of stars. The walls were with pattern, it was made from white and read marble, and reminded him of greeks.

"Looks like I'm in some kind of greek labyrinth" he said quietly, to Rory " What about you, where are you?" he asked

"Pretty much the same, stone walls, some kind of marble pattern, I have no ceiling , Was there another possibility?"

"Well last time I was pulled out of the TARDIS it the same way, I and my friends, ended up in game show station, everyone in different game, and they didn't have exactly happy endings" He was staring at walls trying to find any kind of trace or clue, about where they were.

"And who did that? Who was behind it, that time?" Rory asked with worry.

"Daleks, with their imperator himself" He still distracted answered, as always when he was looking for traces

" So, you want to say, that were in Dalek trap?" Rory with even more trembling voice said.

"No, it's not possible, She killed them all, turned them in to dusts, this have to be something else" Rory could hear, that Doctor wasn't really in conversation, he knew the Doctor wasn't himself last two days, and it wouldn't be smart to ask about any kind of female, as he didn't know wich and why was costing this pain to Doctor, but he couldn't help himself

"Who was she? And How did she kill all the Daleks?" The Dalek part was just esoteric for him, Daleks wasn't easy to kill, and "all of them" sounded a lot.

" She was my friend" The Doctor answered quietly, and Rory knew that now Doctor gave all his attention to words he was saying, and he knew that this was the same "she" that costed these powerful emotions, as he could hear bitterness, and pain in Doctors suddenly weak voice

"We were together, and she saved me, that wasn't the firs time, she saved me all the time, in all possible ways I could be saved, and then she went so far that she sacrificed her own life just because she wanted me safe, that's what she said _"I want you safe"_ I took her in safety, well I sanded her away from the danger, with TARDIS, I was going to die, I didn't want her to be there, to see it, or even worse... but she came back to save me, she did impossible for me" Rory was happy that he didn't see Doctor now, as he felt pain in his chest, already, just by hearing his voice

"I'm sorry" Rory said ashamed for bringing this up_ 'so she died and she was something important, if Doctor bring her in safety, from Daleks, he never does that, he always take care, he feels responsible, but he never just bring someone away, in the middle of battle, just for __their safety'_ Rory thought to himself

"Oh, don't be" Rory could hear a bitter smile in his voice " She is safe, after She killed every Dalek, I saved her. Costed me regeneration, but I didn't care at the moment"

"Then why isn't she here? Did something happened to her?" Rory couldn't help feeling that he just crossed the line, but now it was too late to take words back.

"Well, I " Doctor took a heavy breath "She can't come back, and if she could she wouldn't " he said it so quietly, with pain in his voice. "But let's not sink in to ol' memory's, we have something happening right now, we must think, how we can get out, and how we can find Amy and the TARDIS, if we find the TARDIS, getting out wouldn't be a problem " Doctor said over enthusiastic. And Rory could not help to feel sorry for him. "Rory, you have to stay in one place all the time, and you have to sing "

"Why?" sudden change of conversation shocked him, it was as Doctor never revealed a little of the painful story, which was terrifying Rory, the Doctor changed sometimes too fast, and Rory didn't know how exactly he needed to handle it.

"If you run around the labyrinth, it would be less possible, that I or Amy find you, because I am more than shure, she is running around in the labyrinth, crying and trying to find out where is she, where are we, and whats happening. Just as we ar, well without crying and running. But if we constantly make noises, she can maybe hear us"  
"And why singing?"

"because it's nice, singing is nice, and I wouldn't be able to think if you would talk all the time." With that the Doctor went straight ahead, trying to notice everything around him as Rory started to sing "Silent Night"

"You couldn't think of something better? Silent Night, really Rory?" Doctor laughed.

"Is there a problem, with what I'm singing? You told me to sing, so I do " Rory said annoyed

"Sorry to point it out, but you're not much of a singer, and you have to admit it, greek labyrinth and "silent Night" is funny" But he didn't let Rory defend himself, as he screamed in delight "that's it !"

"What is it?" Rory said worried

"Did I gave you a permission to stop singing?" Doctor asked

" Old McDonald head a farm " Rory singed out loud

"That's better, so where were we, Ah yes! Have you ever heard about Minotaur or Ariadne?"

"No!"

"Don't answer Rory, keep singing!" as he did Doctor continued "Greek legends tells about this monster Minotaur, a man with Bulls head, Legend says, Minos, the son of Zeus and Europa, and king of Crete, prayed to Poseidon, the god of see, to give him sign that he is accepted king, so Poseidon gave him snow-white bull, which Minos should sacrifice for Poseidon honor, but of course, he didn't, he was captured from the beauty of the bull, so he sacrificed another to him, so Aphrodite, god of love "

"Wasn't it Venus?"

"No you're mixing Greeks with Romans, Aphrodite is Greek and Venus is Roman, and do not stop the SINGING! So she for revenge made Minos wife fall in love with white bull, in other stories it's Poseidon himself who cursed Minos wife Pasiphae, with zoophilie , but still, that's not important, the women made Dadelius, to make wooden cow, so she could climb in to the figure, and mate with white bull, yes I know, Dirty dirty mind of a greek, so she got pregnant, got a kid, half man half bull called him Minotaur, well stupid name if you ask me, so they putted the poor thing, with no choice in the labyrinth, huge labyrinth, so after that Minos, had fought with Athenians, cause they killed his only son, as we know, well I know Athens was not so powerful as Crete, so Minos offered a deal, that every year, in some stories every 7th or 9th year, 7 man and 7 women would be broth to labyrinth so Minotaur have something to eat"

Doctor took a pause, to recall all the story " And yes, in the third year, came Theseus, he offered himself for slave, he was the son of the King from Athens, but Minos daughter Ariadne, as her sister too, felled deeply in love with Theseus, and as the Ariadne looked over the labyrinth, she helped Theseus to kill the beast, she gave him a sword and a ball of thread, and so he did it. Killed the beast, and run off with Ariadne's sister. So" He took a deep breath

"The problem is, Rory, that behind every myth there is truth, and so is for this story too, Roman and Greek gods actually did exist, but on another planet, they ruled earth at that time, until the power blinded them, and they started to fight between each other, losing their intelligence, and destroying themselves, but the planet did have a moon, so-called "luna labyrinthi", it was made from labyrinth, the whole moon was a labyrinth and this little moon, have a unique field, which pulled in every space ship that was passing by, and there was actually living creäture in the labyrinth, so the Gods could live undisturbed, some sort of defence, so they let live here a mighty monster known as Minotaur, so Minotaur just ate everyone who ended up here, guarding the planet of Gods only thing is, there was Theseus, and he killed the monster, so the Gods, puted in the labyrinth well, every mythological monster we know, and when God planet was destroyed, the moon stayed, and with no gravity to hold it in orbit, swam into the universe, for billion years, every one believed, the moon has gone with the planet. But it hasn't, as we know now. Good news is, TARDIS is in the labyrinth too, for every one had a chance to escape, if they find their ship, it should be in the center, so we just need to find Amy, each other and TARDIS, and we're saved, I would go to the center now, but I don't know where is, the center."


	5. Fluffy and his friends

**Author Note: This is my longest chapter so far, so much more mistakes than ever before, I think rewrite 4th chapter, I do not want to change the idea or events only to correct errors, there are many such.**

**I wanted to say thanks for all the favorites and followers, it really makes me feel fantastic that someone wants to read the story, and there is someone who are interested in this story, mostly I'm thrilled when I get a new favorite or fallow. End of this chapter, I take the liberty to answer an anonymous comment.**

**Disclaimer: I am aware that I'm crazy, and I have a very wide imagination, but no matter how much I imagined and dreamed, I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

_Fluffy and his friends.  
_

"If this planet has been lost, or was lost. How do you know so much about it?". Rory was taken aback, but he really did not know why, whether because the doctor wanted him to sing all the time, or because the Doctor just said that he was detained at the maze with all the creatures known to mankind.

"Rory, shut up, I'm trying to think here." He replied, and without waiting for an answer, he began to mutter something under his nose. "there was something, there was a tip, riddle, but what?" Doctor tried desperately to remember the puzzle pieces that were lost, "And why don't you sing?" he said annoyed, but in fact he was not, was, , well, not to the Rory, he was outstanding, at the moment, but he could not remember sentence from the book, which he read several centuries ago, that sentence was the answer. And it was this that irritated him.

"Don't you think that by singing I not only attract attention of Amy, but also of some others?"

"Well, Rory, if we're talking about your singing, I do not think anyone will be interested to find out what causes this terrible noise, they all rather think that Manticore has figured out that it is Sirena, so please, if you do not mind I'm trying to think. And we need to find Amy before she attracted too much attention, and we can only hope that nobody finds her before she finds you. Sooner the better" Doctor leaned against the wall, trying to relax his body so he could use full strength to concentrate on memories, to find something in those were so hard he felt his temples pulsating, just one sentence, he could not remember. What was it?

"Doctor!" his thoughts was distracted

"Amy!" Doctor exclaimed at the same time as Rory

"Rory?" Amy voice answered in Doctors communicator, '_so__ she found Rory_.' he thought to himself.

"Rory, all in all, do not stop singing, it will be much easier for her to find you, she hears direction where to go. Meanwhile, I'll try to remember the answer, and figure out something, so please do not bother me."

Amy ran towards the terrible voice, she knew only one person who could sing so terrible. After a short running, she could hear Rory singing behind the wall, so she sped up the movement, but then she stopped as frozen Seeing frightening view ahead, she could not move out of fear. In front of her there lay a giant dog, or dogs, no, it was a dog with three heads.  
"Rory" she said, so loudly that only Rory could hear.

"Amy?"

"direct in front of me, is lying a huge three-headed dog" Rory could hear panic in her voice.

"Doctor, we have a problem"

"What now?" he almost shouted, he was annoyed that he was constantly disturbed when he tried so hard to remember things.  
"Three-headed dog"

"Oh, it's Cerberus, just keep singing" answering in a light voice, he returned to his thoughts.

"I do not think it is the right answer now" Rory angrily replied. for Doctor everything was easy, but they were both only humans. They do not tend to meet with three-headed dog every day. Rory didn't think that the Doctor listened at all to what he had said.

"I do not know what you two are talking. But the dog is waking up." Amy hissed in the direction in which by her thoughts Rory stood. She could hear just what Rory said, and have not heard anything what Doctor said. And this monologue did not help her.  
"Humans, don't you really read? the first Harry Potter book? Fluffy, three-headed dog? The best keeper in the world? Even in Greek legends he's keeper. He has only one weakness, when it hears music, it is sleeping, so do not stop singing!" immediately without thinking, Rory began to sing.

" Amy, Amy don't worry

While I'm singing you can move

cause the dog is sleeping

while someone is singing

Amy, Amy Don't worry

Just move fast so we can run"

Rory sang the words that he wanted say to Amy, with "twinky twinkiy Little Star" melody maybe it was silly, but it was a lullaby. he did not read Harry Potter, and it was not important to him, he had to rescue Amy, and when the Doctor said that singing will help, he was ready to become a Beethoven if it had been asked. He heard steps approaching, The moment when he raised his head, Rory missed a breath, as if seeing Amy for the first time. Her hair looked unnaturally red in the light, and her eyes shone in the darkness, seeing him, Rory's face lit up with a big smile. Amy oblivious to the dog, rushed in Rory embrace. Now he felt complete, reliable, brave, and he no longer felt alone. He felt alive.

Amy was so relaxed and happy to see Rory again, she without a second thought pressed her lips against his. The very first moment when she heard how in the distance Rory sing her heart shuddered because then she truly felt how much she missed him. Although they did not see each other for only half an hour.

"Now is not the time Ponds, while you are kissing, fluffy wakes up, and I need to keep both of you in one place, not you both running around. So I can find you, so sing for your life!" He took a deep breath, "And I'll never say that again."

"I'm not going to sing" Amy turned away from Rory, "Maybe recent time, I'm not using it", she took a cell phone out of her pocket, quickly pressed buttons, and after a short time it began to play music "But it still have good options, I love the 21st century. Inventions like this , is made only for the common man to fight three-headed dogs "

" I didn't know you read Doctor" Rory said, giving a smile to Amy "Well at least not Human literature"

"Of course, I read, I do not want to know what you think of me, I love the human literature, stories that you made up, they are so brilliant, have you ever read Charles Dickens? he is admiring, I met him once, he saved my life, rather our" Rory heard the Doctor voice fading as he drowned in memories, in past, in the basement, along with Rose, Rose to his right, the moment when they thought that they both would die, and he was pleased to die next to Rose, with her on his right side.

"That's IT!" Doctor exclaimed with joy, stood up and ran as fast as the wind, to the place where he was at the beginning "She rescued me again, even without being here!" He said with a big smile

"Who is she, and how is she saving us now?" Rory asked as Amy still did not hear the Doctor.

"If you're too right, there is only one left!" He shouted his reply

"Still don't understand" said Rory

Doctor stopped as he was in place were he landed at the start

"Always the Capitan of the trapped ship lands in the same place, while his team is scattered about in various places on the planet, The ship is always transported in one particular location, my people, of course, knew the way, all I have to do is turn in the next two junctions to the right, and then in the next one left, and I repeat that until I get to the TARDIS. Where can I view labyrinth on the screen, I can find you, and we're out of here. "

"so easy without killing? And the danger? simply by singing?"

"What are you talking about? What did he say?" Amy asked curiously

"Well, we are not always in danger and sometimes that we are in a strange place, is just an accident." Doctor said while running towards TARDIS

* * *

Rose felt, as if she were submerged in the lake, without air, feeling the cold water pressure on her body, even though it was not uncomfortable because she didn't need to breathe, and she felt no physical pain, but still it was weird. She could see around her, everything was very clear as her "ship" did not exist, or rather reaching the Void, it became invisible, as if it did not exist at all, she was surrounded by pure darkness, it was depressing, here existed absolutely nothing, no air , no sun, no stars, just nothing but darkness.

* * *

Doctor ran inside the TARDIS in the same moment when his foot touched the threshold, he felt a sudden gravity on his chest, it was so strong that he lost his balance and fell to the ground. It came from his jacket, suddenly it seemed so heavy, he did not have time for this, he simply took it off, leaving it on the ground and ran to the control room, he found a screen that showed the local area, the view was not pleasant Amy and Rory were on the other side of the Planet, they were shown in labyrinth as two green dots, and he saw several red dots turned in their direction. it was not good.

* * *

Rose felt a pulling sensation that was almost painful, it could only mean one thing, Doctor in the TARDIS, she could not resist a smile, sneaking on her lips, she wanted that her transportation would happen faster. After a few moments, she will see the Doctor, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

"Rory, please do not say to Amy, but there are three creatures that are going in your direction, run left, then run past three corridors quickly, because in the second corridor of the three, is a creäture who goes to the exit. When you come there turn to by right, that's all I can say now., I come to find you "he ran deeper into the TARDIS. searching for ball of yarn if Amy and Rory moved, he will find it difficult to locate them, and even more difficult to find your way back to the TARDIS.

Apparently the TARDIS felt what he was looking for because he found the yarn in no time. When he ran out of the TARDIS, Doctor didn't even noticed the blue electric light that came from his jacket.

* * *

Rose stood in TARDIS. TARDIS! She could jump with joy, but she did not see Doctor anywhere. She looked around and saw that she was standing on the jacket, under her right foot was side-kick paper, but no one was around. She was completely alone, Rose immediately noticed that the TARDIS has changed. Even if the TARDIS looked different, she felt that it is the same old TARDIS she knew.

TARDIS made a humming sound, which sounded like a joyful welcome

"Greetings to you too, old girl" Rose said with tears in her eyes, she was so happy about that she once again was here. She felt right at home. TARDIS hummed in response when Rose touched control system

"I like the change in your appearance, even though I loved your appearance before too" she said with a smile "Tell me, where is the doctor?"

She saw the screen, which turned her direction, she had not seen anything like it, well, at least not on this board, obviously, it was another new thing. She saw on the screen a huge maze in which there were two green, one blue, and a lot of red dots and they all was moving.

"So he's in the labyrinth. I assume that he is a blue dot, because it is the only one. Who is the green dots?" above points, appeared names "Rory" "Amy,"

"thank you, and the red dots, definitely something bad, I think" her eyes widened when she saw the Latin names of the creatures that she knew "Medusa", "Hydra "," Sirena". "Well, it's not something that you can see every day" she said, watching as the "Harpies" drew closer to the blue point. they did not use the tunnel as the other, of course, they could fly.

"What should I do?" She had to think fast, "I can not run inside the labyrinth, I will not know the way and lose it. I need to warn him, but how? I only have my phone, WAIT! Perhaps he still has Martha's phone, I could call him!, no! it will do no good, John said, I'll be a big shock for him, what if he stops when he hears me. Message! Yes! "She Furious looked through her hand bag, searching for her phone, when she finally found it, Rose went to the screen, so she could be able to write accurately her instructions to him.

**_"Doctor, turn left, and you have to hide, there's an arch, Harpies are almost on top of you!" _**she wrote quickly, and sent him a message, she could only hope that he still have the phone, and that he took it with him, and that it was in his pocket, as the jacket was here

* * *

_Beep-beep_  
Doctor jumped in the air,

"What?" He continued to run, at the same time searching through the pockets of the device that caused the strange sound.

"But it's Martha's phone" he exclaimed, when he had found the device and removed it from pocket  
"Who is Martha?" Rory's voice came,

"my old friend" he stopped and opened the phone, "I got a message"

"Is it possible to receive a message out of space?" Rory asked in disbelief but the Doctor didn't respond, he quickly read the message and looked around, he was alone, Doctor did not see anyone. But in front of him there was passage on his left, but he didn't run towards it, because he received a new message.

**_"MOVE!"_**

and so he did, but as soon as he was safe, Doctor wrote a reply

**_"Who are you?"_**

He saw Harpies flying past, he was saved, but he didn't move because he couldn't as all kinds of speculations and possibilities ran through his head.

"What is it doctor?" Rory asked with a heavy breath as he still ran

"I don't know. I have this old phone from one of my friends, she left it to me so that she could call me when I'm needed, I had forgotten about it. I think someone has just rescued me with the help of this phone. But maybe it's a trap "

"Who can write to you, who know the number?" Rory asked

"Well, Martha, Mikey, Sara Jane, but no one could know where I am, or see the maze," he was confused

_beep-beep_

**_"It doesn't matter, you'll see me after a few moments, of course, if no one kills you. And listen to what I say, you can thank me later, can you contact this Rory and Amy?"_**

He read the message and replied without thinking

_**"Yes"**_

"This friend or the enemy knows about you too" said the Doctor,

_**"It's brilliant, they need to move fast, they have to pass by the next two tunnels, and then they have to turn right, Medusa is hunting them if they not move, you know the consequences."**_

The Doctor repeated the message as instruction for Amy and Rory as he become other one

_**" Doctor. You have to go forward, you can not really avoid the monsters as they are coming to you from all sides, but in front of you is a centaur, he is not red, but yellow, so I guess he is not as monstrous"**_ Doctor pondered,

'_not __red'_, picture that shows maze inside the TARDIS, living beings were shown with red and green points, someone used the same system as he did, but how this someone knew who he is?

_**"Who are you?"**_

He typed a response, and at the same time received a new message.

_**"Rory and Amy, have to go right, then immediately left, then pass 4 tunnels, there are Sirens, they have to close their ears and go past them on the second tunnel on the left, they will find the TARDIS and they're rescued"**_

He repeated the road to Ponds

"but what about you? and what If the TARDIS is not there?" Rory asked

"We have no choice, and so far, the instructions were correct in front of me is a centaur, and it doesn't look like he is going to kill me," The Doctor said, unsure of himself and his own words, but this was not for anyone to know

_beep - beep_

_**"I'm saving your life, and you're rude. Shame on you Doctor."**_

He blinked in unbelief, whatever that may be, it has just joked with him. In this situation, no one joked with him, in a situation when he is in danger of death there are only two people who are able to joke, Captain Jack and Rose, it can't be Rose, so it's Jack, he smiled. He had no idea how Jack was able to get at the same time with him on this planet, but on the other hand, it was Jack, he used to do so

"Are you the lonely God?" centaur asked him before the Doctor had time to reply to a message.

" None have call me that for years, but yes .."

"I am the centaur Chiron"

"I am honored", he stared in awe at being in front of him. Centaur was completely white, silky hair shone blue in the starlight. Of course, the Doctor knew that this creäture was the oldest and wisest of his kind. "But what are you doing in this maze you are an intelligent being, not a monster.?"

"The gods imprisoned here all kinds of creatures, I'm not the only intelligent, maybe one of the few non-violent", he answered the Doctor, "we need your help"

"Is there any more here? Centaur I mean?"

"No, I am the last one" he said, with sadness in his eyes, Doctor felt uncomfortable and he felt deep sympathy

"Then what should I do so that I can help you?"

"We all need help" came the answer

"but your friends are not really the nicest persons on the planet, if you ask me"

"The planet we protected is gone, even the sense for this maze has been lost, but we can not leave, we can not liberate ourselves'

"You want me to release all of these beasts in the universe?" He asked in disbelief

"Yes," he heard a voice behind Doctor turned around only to see a woman with green scaly skin, instead of her hair were red snakes and her eyes were closed.

"Medusa?"

"How do you see , I have not opened my eyes, those with a single glance could turn you stone. But I do not want to, we have stayed here for many centuries, and all we want is peace, some of us want a new life some want a peaceful death, but we can not leave this planet "

* * *

Rose studied the screen as each red dot moved to the Doctor, and turned yellow, it meant something good, right? Green dots had nearly reached the TARDIS

"What shall I do?" She did not want to meet Rory and Amy, at least not until everything is back in order. If they both see Rose, they will immediately notify Doctor because they were able to communicate with each other and it can prevent Doctor's attention. And now it was not necessary.

"My room! Maybe there is still my room. Alternatively, I could go to my next room .. But the room was definitely solution", she went in the direction where once was her room, and to her surprise, the door was still there, just opposite the doctor's door, he asked her to move there after Jack joined, she never really not discover why, but she assumed that inside the TARDIS did not have much room for sleeping.

slowly with she fingertips she stroked the door, she missed the room and she was surprised that it was still there, she slowly opened the door, hoping that none of the "green points" have moved in. When she opened the door, Rose breathed familiar smell, nothing had changed, the room was the same as she left it, unmade bed, pictures on the bedside table, wardrobe half-opened, the TARDIS has even kept it clean, the only thing that was missing was a photograph , well, it was not completely gone, gone was only half of it, it was a picture with her and Doctor his 10th regeneration , now there was a Doctor without her, now however she hoped that the Doctor has changed, because this face reminded her John  
John!  
**_"I'm here, everything is all right, it was not even 10 minutes in the Void, it is black, did not see anything, not CyberMan or Dalek, I have not seen the Doctor jet, he is not inside the TARDIS_**"  
that would be enough.  
she sent a message.  
Well now she has nothing left other than wait, hopefully, "green points" will take care of everything until the Doctor comes back.

* * *

"Why do you think I can help?" The Doctor asked creatures, now they were more than a dozen.

"You're the last god, the god of lonely, only God can help us" said the Graeae. Old woman with one eye and one tooth. Although the Doctor was unable to say which of the three sisters it was. But judging by the fact that she had both the eye and the tooth, the other two sisters had died, or were not here.

"Well, my name is lonely God, but I certainly am not the only one. Universe is full of gods"

"We've heard legends about you, you're a god who has lost his people, and you save planets, without staying, never stopping, always running, never without gratitude, no one knows that you're been there and rescued them" said Hippalectryon

"And how can I help you?" Doctor said with pain, he did not like remember how lonely he is.

"You have to destroy this planet, we are not asking you to kill us, we know that you would never do it from your own free will." said Lamia

""We will survive, we've been created so that we can survive in all conditions, even in the Void"

"Void?" The doctor asked with hope his heart began to beat faster. if they could export him through, Rose did not know that its him, he just wanted to se

e that she is happy, just for a moment.

"I know what you mean, but we can not carry you through the Void, it still create disaster, because you're not made of the same material, from which we are., This universe, can not live without you, you're the one that contains it together, and you do not need it anyway. "

"I do not understand the last part why I do not need it?"

"You're not lonely anymore, you will be happy" this had the answer he got of course, he was not alone. He had Ponds, he swallowed the lump in his throat, he slapped himself in thought. Again he slipped again his thoughts went in the wrong direction, what is happening to him?

"How can I destroy this planet?" He asked he wanted to quickly leave this place. And escape from painful memories.

"It's simple. You must turn on emergency mechanism which operates only when it is touched by God, for an ordinary being, that would be fatal. This system was established in case" God planet " wouldn't need us anymore, but they were so very busy with themselves that on their extinction threshold, they forgot about us. "

"And what makes one God? Title alone certainly does not make you one." The Doctor asked with concern

"Faith, we see faith as light if it is yellow, it means that the person believes someone if it is blue, it means that someone believes in you" replied Cerberus

"Well, I did not know that dogs can talk," he said with a smile

"I'm not a dog," the creäture replied

"But how do you know that I'll come? If I had not come, and they would be other people would you kill them?"

"We have no choice if we do not kill visitors , special telepathic system that reads our thoughts, liberates toxic gas that kills all who are on this planet, except for us, if we want to kill them, then they at least have a small chance to get to the ship and escape, we've been imprisoned here, and none of us choose such a life "

"Okay, let's do it! But first I need to warn my friends", he picked up the communicator

"Amy, Rory, I have to blow up this planet, staying inside the TARDIS"

"What will happen to you?" Rory asked

"I ran, do not worry about me, wait when I get back," he replied, and began to write a message to Jack

**_"Jack, you have to disappear, I will destroy this planet with explosions, do not worry about me, Amy and Rory inside the TARDIS, they are also safe."_**  
He put the phone in his pocket, and exclaimed,

"Geranimo"  
He allowed the creatures to show the way to the device, which was supposed to blow up this planet  
"How do I find my ship after this?" He asked

"The walls disappear when you touch the device, you will see it"

_beep-beep_

He removed the phone from his pocket and read the message.

**_"I'm no Captain Jack Harkness"_**

He looked confused, this mysterious man knew him, knew Captain Jack and joked in danger.

"Are any of you able with telepathy control technological devices and therefore save me and my friends?" he asked, though he did not believe it could be true

"No, as we said just now, if we did help your friends, they would have died," said the centaur  
They spent the way in silence, Doctor had this feeling that they where not too far from the TARDIS.

"It's here," Hydra pointed to the statue, which depicts a beautiful woman with long hair, she was made of marble, and kept at arm's length golden apple, he recognized it. It was the "apple of chaos." who, according to Greek legend, belonged to Aphrodite, the apple created chaos. And now he was not surprised that the apple will release all these creatures.

"You must take it" said Hydra

" "Apple of chaos" that is impressive. And you are the chaos. Let me just say one last thing, I will free you, but if you interfere with the order of the universe, believe me, I will find you and I will lock you up in even worse world than this." and he took with wide smile apple from Aphrodite's hand.  
The whole earth began to rock, which was certainly good news, so he was still alive, and all he had to do was run fast. but he watched in awe as the creatures turned into a blue gas.

"You have to run" said a female voice, but he did not recognize it because he only saw the gas, looked around, he noticed the TARDIS in 30 feet distance, he ran, the ground under his feet was collapsing, and the strong wind mixed with dust, beating in his face, but he did not stop. When he ran inside the TARDIS, he still didn't stop and ran to the control panel to fly away from disaster.

"What happened? Why did you destroy the labyrinth?" Amy asked

"Long story, and now is not the time. We must get out of here" he answered

"but what happened to him who sent those the messages? He's alive?"

"I have no idea, Rory,"

"Who was he?"

"I do not know." Doctor still thought of Graeaes words, he'll be happy. This thought hurt him, because he could not imagine how he could have complete happiness if he had no Rose. Recently, he too often thought about her. But he couldn't help, he missed her so much.

"Amy, you didn't made tea for Rory" Doctor said, because now he wanted to be alone.  
Amy smiled, remembering of a joke that she wanted to play on Rory  
"Come on Rory" with a sly smile, she drifted Rory in direction of kitchen  
"But?"  
"not now, you definitely need tea, after all that just happened" Amy insisted, and they went away.

Doctor wanted to stop thinking, forget everything. Promise that he would be happy hurt. Because he knew that he would not be happy. This promise seemed like a plumper, which was created just to hurt him, and remind him of what he has lost.  
He heard steps, Doctor raised his head, and his eyes widened from sight of the person in front of him

* * *

**So this is the end of this chapter. I just wanted to explain creatures who is in this chapter. **

**A hippalectryon - is a type of fantastic hybrid creäture of Ancient Greek folklore, half-horse and half-rooster, with yellow feathers.**

**Graeae - three old sisters who shared one eye and one tooth among them.**

**Cerberus - the three-headed, giant hound that guarded the gates of Hades**

**Centaur Chiron - the eldest and wisest of the Centaurs. The ancient Trainer of Heroes.**

**Manticore - a monster with the head and body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion and wings of a bat.**

**Harpies - winged monsters with the bodies of birds and the heads and torsos of women**

**Hydra - a 7 headed, land and water-dwelling, serpent-like creäture**

**Medusa - one of gargons (three sisters) the sister capable of turning men to stone with her gaze, cursed by Athena for being with Poseidon in her temple.**

**And reply**

**Mahalo - Well I like River, but her story never touched me like the story with Rose, and Amy and Rory, I just love the pair of them. I hope you like this chapter, and tank you for review, I was so happy to read it.**


	6. April fool

**Autor Note: So this is it. It's not long, but it was for emotions more than ever, so, I know most people would have putted more in it, but I just couldn't see it, that more would happen, maybe later, but not now. So please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: not mine, the Doctor is not mine ;D**

* * *

"Rose" he whispered in disbelief

All of sudden he couldn't breath, as if air was not enough in this room, all world had stopped, nothing existed in this moment, as he saw her, standing opposite him, she wasn't changed, just her hair was longer and natural blond, and still she looked beautiful as ever, and the smile on her lips, made his hearts pound so hard, than he was sure they are going to crash their way out of his body, free willing in her hands. In his shock he took some steps back, with no noticing, untill he tripped against something, and landed on the ground, this was so absurd, his brain didn't work as usual, they were concentrate just on Rose, his Rose. And she was here, alive. When his brain registered what is happening, that's when disbelief hit him,

Rose her self couldn't breath, she waited for this moment so long, and here was he, her Doctor, he have changed, but still she could see in his green eyes than that's the same man, she missed him so much, and now when she saw him, she felt like she didn't exit, and this is just a dream, today everything was just happening so fast, watching his reaction, she wanted just rush to him, and hug him, with all her straight she kept her self together, she needed to wait, than he tripped, she couldn't help but smile, she never thought that she could cos such emotions, and then his expression changed, in one she didn't wait to see, it was pure anger and hurt.

"AMELIA POND!" he shouted "COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Rose didn't understand what was happening now, he looked just so angry, as if she was Dalek, or some thing, he looked so angry, as the storm he was, she felt sorry for Amy, who ever she was, because even if he didn't talk with her now, she was still afraid of the look in his eyes, because he looked like this only then, when they were in grave danger, or someone had stolen her. and he was not afraid to lose anything.

Beautiful girl with long wavy red hair rushed in, Rose looked with jealousy to the women, she was young and beautiful, with legs she dreamed about.

Amy rushed in, because she thought that something happened, as she saw blond girl standing in TARDIS she wanted to ask the Doctor, who was she, and how this happened, obviously this was reason he was calling her. But but when she saw his face, she lost words, she have never seen him so angry, but behind the anger she could see pain, the same pain she saw this morning, she looked at the blond women again, and wanted to ask for explanation, but she couldn't as the Doctor started to shout at her

"WHAT IS MEANING OF THIS? DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?" He didn't look at Rose, but pointed at her, she could see that Amy didn't feel comfortable, and she could understand her, as the man screamed in her face.

"I don't understand" Amy said with trembling voice

"THIS JOKE IS NOT FUNNY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME WITH THAT? HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT? THIS IS TORTURE. WHAT FOR APRIL FOOL JOKE IS THIS? HOW DID YOU EVEN CAME TO THIS IDEA? ARE YOU STUPID? DO YOU WANT TO SE ME SUFFER? I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD TODAY!"

Rose couldn't make out most of what he was saying, just a little parts, no one paid attention to her, so she took the liberty to write a message to John, as he waited for Doctors reaction, this was certainly not what he head expected.

**_"Met the Doctor, he has regenerated, and he thinks I'm april fool joke..."_** she send it and looked at the scene in front of her

"I HAVEN'T PLAY ANY JOKE ON YOU, THEN JUST THAT WITH TEA" Amy shouted back " I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT, AND WHO THE HELL IS SHE? "

Doctor looked at the girl in disbelief, he took several deep breath and ran his hand through his hair,

"You are saying, that you have no idea? that you have nothing to do with this?

""NO!" she was still angry with him, she was just a moment ago laughing at Rory, who ran to their room to wash his mouth, from tea more nasty than the one Doctor get, she have mixed it not only with salt but with pepper too, and now the Doctor Said that she have done something, God knows what, and was screaming at her, this was no fun at all

"So you didn't make this image?"

"What image?" she looked around

"Her!" he still didn't look at her just pointed in her direction

"Well, I don't have any Idea who she is, and I have no Idea, how I could make image like that, she looks real to me, and if you ask me she could just stepped inside the TARDIS, and we just didn't notice. It's not impossible that someone just walks in! And you know her, so why do you scream at me! ask her!" she pointed at Rose, as Rory came in  
"What did I miss?" he asked, immediately seeing new member in room, he waved at her

"Hi, I'm Rory" He said with smile. The women waved him back

"Rose"

but Amy and Doctor didn't pay any attention to them both, as they still wanted to clear all things, Doctor, wanted to know what's happening, and Amy wanted to know who is this women, that could make Doctor so mad

"I just don't get it, if you know her why are you so upset that she is here, as image or person" Amy still with anger asked

"because she can't be here" he said with pain, all the power of anger left him, leaving only pain, he didn't look anything like the man she knew, he looked as he's destroyed, old, with no straight to go father "I lost her, long ago. She was only women that..." words had lost in his throat, he couldn't finish the sentence

"She was like no one I have ever met, we were stuff of legend, we were perfect together, she taught to me so much, she was just so good, and loving, and she never wanted to leave me, " Amy couldn't stop tears forming in her eyes, she have never seen him so weak.

"She never thought about her self, she gave to me everything she could, she saved me from myself, I lost her once, and then she ripped a hole in universe just to get back to me, she was ready to sacrifice everything she head, even her family, even her life, so I wouldn't be alone, she never knew how much she meant to me, as I didn't never head courage to say, she didn't know that losing her, would cause me my life, and someday she would die, she is just a human, I would never get over it , so I left her" Amy put hand on her lips, her eyes winded, as she understood now why he reacted like this.

"But if she came back once, she could come back again" Amy said quietly

"And this is the saddest part, she can not, as she is in parallel world, the walls are closed, she can't go through to this universe, and if she could, she wouldn't I left her, with her family, and myself, in human form, it's long story, but when I left her on Bad Wolf Bay, she was with man, with may face, my character, my memories, but a human."  
Rory looked at Rose, then at Amy and Doctor, well he didn't have to think twice to know that this women was real, so he stepped next to her, so he could have little chat

"So you are real right?" he whispered to her, as he didn't want to interrupt Amy and Doctor

"As you can see" she whispered back

"I need to ask you something, have you something to do with words Bad Wolf?" Rory knew the answer, without asking, but he needed to know this as fact

"Yes, those words are like connection between me and The Doctor, " She said with a sad smile, as she was touched by Doctors feelings

"And so you come back? For him? Left the guy?"

"As he said, I could never leave him alone, and I made this decision long ago, and I never left the guy, as I never was with him, Doctor assumed I will fall in love with him, but John, the human Doctor, he knew it wouldn't happen, and there was never more than friendship between us, and that's why I'm here, John made this happen,"

"then why you just don't go to him, and kiss him or something?"

"He needs to get over shock, and well with kissing thing, it's just not how it works between us, we have never, well " Rose blushed a little, Rory couldn't say anything, as the Doctor head grabbed him self together, after this emotional outburst,

"Amy! Slap me!" Doctor said over enthusiastic

"What?" Amy asked confused "Why would I do that?" she forgot her tears at the moment when he almost jumping. asked her to hurt him

"I think I'm dreaming, if you slap me maybe I wake up" he said with grin

"You think this is dream ?"

"Yes" he simply replied

"Do you think what I am thinking?" she asked with worry in her voice as realisation hit her

"definitely not!" He said,as his eyes wandered around and stopped at Rose, he could not stop to stare at her, the look of her made him smile, he just couldn't stop him self, from delight he was feeling by seeing her, alive in his TARDIS, it didn't meter she was real or image or dream, and in this moment, he didn't even care how he is going to feel, when she disappears again

"How can you know what I am thinking" Amy pulled him out of his thoughts

"Well you're thinking it's dream lord, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Well I am thinking, that I want to kiss her senselessly, than lock her in to her room, so I can never lose her again, than marry her, have loads of kids and above it all don't give a damn about universe and it stupid problems, and never leave her even for 5 minutes!"  
Amy looked shocked, this was something she didn't expect to hear in million years  
Rose blushed and looked at ground, as she knew, he would never say something like this, if he know she was real  
and Rory couldn't help but laugh, Doctor is so going to regret his words, when he gets that Rose was real.

"She is the one behind 'bad wolf' isn't she" Amy asked, as she finally put the story together

"Yes she is" Doctor said with pride I his voice

"She is so genial, she never stops, you know she is the one who always saves me, whether she is there, or she is just a memory, she is like the air for me you know, she is reason why I am the man you know, well more or less, of course I know she is not here, but I am so happy just by seeing her image in 3D, so much that I don't even care how that happen, just in this moment, I'm happy to see Rose Tyler, and I don't even care how I would feel when she disappears again, you have no idea how I longed to see her, even if just from the distance." He was looking at Rose with dreamy eyes, as he told this to Amy

"Doctor" Rose couldn't keep quiet now, not after what he just said about her

"See this is another proof that she is not real, Rose wouldn't recognise me, as I have changed my face as she last saw me" he said with bitterness and ease at the same time, as if he would reminded himself, that this was just a dream, beautiful, but dream

"But maybe she is real" Amy said, as she couldn't believe that images like that could talk, and she hopped so much than she was real, she could not imagine, how Doctor would react, if this image disappeared again, just this morning he was shouting and throwing things, just because he remembered about her in some way, she didn't want to know what would happen, if this Rose disappeared again

"Don't be silly, she looks real, but I can put my finger true her, look" he came to Rose, and with expression that nothing can surprise him now, he touched her nose with his finger

Every one wa quiet

No one moved, and they all were scared to breath  
Rory waited how long it would take till realisation would sink in for the Doctor. Amy was waiting for emotional explosion, as she could feel joy in herself rising up  
For Rose and the Doctor the whole world was gone, they stared at each other, Rose knew he is going to understand now, the time had stopped for her. She couldn't move, she just waited for his reaction, as her emotions in this moment didn't let her even move  
The Doctor was lost, completely lost in Rose, she was real, here, with him, in the same room, she came back, he started to feel dizzy

"I need to sit down" Doctor said in high voice,a s he sat down on the ground right opposite to Rose.

Still no one moved, Doctor ran his hand through his hair, he took a deep breath. He could feel his hearts racing, he just couldn't believe this was real, it was more than happiness, this was extasie. Smile approached in his face, it was so large, that Amy was afraid his face is going to split in to pieces.

"you know" he said "I don't care, for first time, I don't need an explanation" he jumped to his feet, and closed the space between them, took her in his arms and hugged her, with all might he head, Rose responded his hug as they both were grinning like maniacs, Rose felt tears falling from her eyes

"You came back to me " he whispered

"of course I did, I told you, I am never going to leave you" she whispered

* * *

**Sara - Well I couldn't update it faster, but thanks to you, I did it today, hope you'll like this**


	7. Letter and a Storm

**Author note: This capture is more for finding out, where the Doctor and Rose stand, and for fun, and yes I know in chapter before, Doctor pointed out exactly what he wanted to do with Rose, but it was more to show Amy that she is thinking really in other direction, as you could also read, when he understood that it was Rose, he didn't kiss her, like he was supposing he would. And He didn't know in the moment, that she is real, the Doctor is the Doctor, and he has problems with building relationships, as we people do, so, just wait, and we will see, I suppose the story is going be long, as I don't want to rush things, but I think they are little rushed in this chapter, but it's because they are enjoying their reunion, they deserve this time.**

**And thanks for favorite and fallows, I feel so cool when I get them :D**

**Disclaimer ; I hate this thing, I just do it because I want to prove myself I can think many different disclaimers, like this one, in tree years I'll be rich, and I will buy Doctor who, and then I wont have to say , I don't own Doctor who.**

* * *

Doctor couldn't let her go, they were hugging long enough, he knew that, it was getting awkward, but he was afraid. Afraid then if he'll let go , she would just disappear, in to dust, and all this would be just a dream, he couldn't help, she smelled so nice, like roses, not like the ones you can find in every flower shop, but like wild roses, not the pink one, but the white one, this was completely other scent, he could feel world coming around again, demanding him to let go but he couldn't. He just draw her even closer.

"I missed you so much" she whispered to him, through tears and smile, trying to hide her face in his shoulder, Doctor couldn't stop himself, he pulled away and with one hand he wiped the tears away, he didn't want her to cry, even if these were tears of happiness, with other hand still holding her as he didn't have the straight to pull away completely. He still couldn't believe his eyes, and he needed physical contact, to know she isn't mirage.

"You came back" he whispered in her ear again, in happiness and disbelief,

Amy and Rory just stood there, watching this scene in front of them, Amy knew they should go away, but she loved the sight of them, the Doctor first time truly happy, Rory was smiling knowingly, he felt relieved, as last days he just didn't know how to act around the Doctor. Now it has been resolved

The moment was ruined, as Rose's cell phone started to ring, she pulled away completely from Doctor, and took her phone, he didn't like it, not at all, he didn't want to let go, not yet.

"Oh , it's John, " She said with smile,

"who is John?" Doctor said dryly, he didn't like this even more, John was a name for male, mens liked Rose, maybe she didn't notice, but he did, Mickey, Jack, Adam.

"It's your Clone, he just wants to know what's happening" she said and stepped away, so she could talk with him.

"hey, Genius" she said with joy, Doctor felt weird, maybe she have just come back, because she needed him for something, for saving the parallel universe, or something in that lines, maybe she didn't come back for him . Maybe she was happy, with this John. Oh, how he hated him now, of course he knew, he wasn't guilty about this all, but he couldn't help but hate the man. And he even didn't know why he did. But now he just wasn't happy that he existed.

"No, no it's alright now, ... Yes he got ower it, you should have seen it... No I didn't but I will now... Yes I know it is important, ... yes John... How is mum?... that's nice, tell her I love her..."

Doctor though to himself, he wanted to know what they are talking about, he could understand that she head to tell him something, he felt a sting in his hearts, so she didn't come for him.

"How is Ginny... I hope you both are ok?"

_'Ginny, who was Ginny, maybe it was Roses and Johns daughter'_, he step away, although he wanted to know what they were talking about, he didn't want to get hurt, losing her had hurt enough, leaving her hurt even more, and now why did he even allowed himself to hope? that she came back for him? It was silly, even more, he wasn't the man she knew, but John was. Just minutes ago, he wished to see her, just to know she is happy, but now that wasn't enough. Now he wanted more, and he didn't understand how much was 'more'.

Amy took Rory by the hand and led him out of the room, she was more than curios, but she could find out everything later, they differently had things to sort out, and maybe some parts they didn't need to hear, because all the things she saw before, learned her a lot. Rose was something private and deep for him.

Rose hung up the phone, and with great smile turned back to Doctor. But he didn't look back, she saw that something was off, but didn't know how to ask, not always he wanted to tell her what's wrong, so she just went to him, and waited when he'll say something.

And so did he.

"Why did you came here?" Doctor wanted go faster trough it, as he didn't want to make this slowly, it pained him enough already. Longer she stays, more it will hurt when she goes away. He knew he was being cold, but being nice to her ment, letting her in, to remember how it was being with her. And then watch her go away again.

"Well, it's difficult." she looked at the ground, as she didn't feel comfortable, talking about this, she couldn't just say to him, '_oh, I was miserable and couldn't get over you, so John felt sorry for me and he sanded me back, by-the-way I can't die_' she sighted to her self.

"You don't want me to be here?" she asked with fier, that made him look at her ,

"Don't be silly, Rose, I would never..." he lost his words, this was difficult, problem was, he didn't want her to go away,

"John told me to give you this" she said giving him a letter "I suppose it explains everything" He took envelope from her and opened it, there was just tree words . He looked at Rose,

"Well yeah, it explains a lot " he said with sarcasm "it says '_you are stupid_' " Rose laughed

"Turn the other side" she said with smile, this looked just like John "I'll be in my room, if you need me, and thanks for keeping it as it was" she didn't wait for response and went away quickly. Leaving him alone.

Doctor didn't like it, that she was nowhere to be seen, he was being pathetic, but it still didn't feel real, he waited the moment when he would snap out of dream. She needed her time too, he couldn't just go around watching her, just because he was paranoid.

"the letter" he said to him self, before his thought went any further and started to read

_Doctor._

_Thank you for giving me the chance, to be with the women we both love so much, and given me the chance to love her until she dies_

Doctor didn't like the start. Not at all. This was cruel way to start a letter.

_And I send this to you with her, because, YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT! Firstly, she would never ever, ever love me, and you know it! She is not happy with me, actually we are just friends, it was never something more. I have no idea with which part were you thinking, as you suggested it would ever work, secondly, and most important, why she is back, she can't die. I don't know when she comes to you, but when I sanded her away she was 28 years old, doesn't look like it does it?_

_So put 2+2 together, __satellite 5 , and "perpetuis currit organici materia", first trip with Mickey, she got injected, as you know alone this chemical doesn't disturb living organs, but I suppose you can actually see now the chemical reaction with Time Vortex,_

_So you are an idiot, I suppose you have lived some miserable years without her, and with your stupidity regenerated, Let me say this to you as friend,_

_She can not exist without you, like you can't live without her, you have done nothing wrong, not to deserve happiness, just make sure, she is happy, as I love her as much as you do, only thing is, she doesn't love me. She couldn't stay in this universe, as I didn't want her to see all of us dying with time, about Rose we are the same, and you would do the same, cause here is nothing but death for her, she couldn't stay forever in one place, ah you know...  
_

_As about me loving Rose you know I do, and you know it wont die so fast, but she doesn't know, and she can't. You know she would feel guilty._

_You can thank me later,_

_John_

Doctor stared at the latter, read it again, and again, he didn't need to, because after first time reading he knew it by heart, but he just couldn't believe it, he was afraid, that the letters will just change themself, and say something completely different, this just couldn't be true he gets Rose without problems, just like that, and forever.

He ren to Roses room, and knocked. He didn't wait for her reply and just run in, she was siting on the bed, and looking at the pictures she head left here.

"Rose!" He said wierdly, as realisation hit him, he just burst into her room, without thinking

"Should I pack?" she asked not looking at him, as she was afraid to see in his eyes, that he didn't want her here.

"Why? you want to go somewhere?" He asked unsettled

"No, I just thought, maybe you don't" she couldn't finish

"Of corse I do, but you can leave if you want to" he said, hoping that she doesn't, not now, not ever

"And do exactly what?" she asked with laugh

"Don't know, maybe hang out with Jack" he said with wide smile, as he knew, she wouldn't

Rose jumped to her feet and ren to Doctor, letting him hug her again, oh this felt good, she was with him, in TARDIS and Forever.

"I thought all the time you where happy with John, as I left you"

"Don't even start, I kissed him goodbye, and you just ren of!", he pulled off just to see her face

"you did?" Rose answered him with nod ,

" Of course, after all I did to get back to you, you considered that I would stay with man I don't know? And don't say he is the same, because he is not, and I know, but Now tell me, how did you get yourself killed this time?" she asked

"Long story Rose," This was wierd, he wanted to say her name all the time, as is proof that he isn't imagining things. " do you want to see new, new TARDIS?" he asked without waiting her answer, he was too exited, and he knew the answer anyway, so he just grab her hand and drag her out of the room, in to the TARDIS. He was surprised. About how it felt, her hand in his, as if the forms were made to match each other, as they were created together, as two pieces of a puzzle,

they ran trough rooms, never really stopping, he just bubbled how they used this room, and went further, as he was too exited, this was the happiest day, in all his lives, and that was saying something,

"So here lives Amy and Rory " He said shoving her just doors, without opening them

"It's not clever to open these doors without knocking, and even with knocking better wait until someone opens them" he said with smirk.

"And they are?" Rose asked

"My new companions"

"Yeah, I got that, but to each other, well Rory is sensible, if you ask me, I like him already, " Doctor looked at Rose, with suspicions _'Does she? no, no no, she can't or can she?'_ but she didn't see him, as she was still looking at the doors

"Sorry to crash your dreams, they're married" Rose looked at him sharply, with serious expression,

Doctor thought that she was like that because Rory was taken, but Rose just now realised, that he thought she was interested in Rory, She smiled at Doctor,

'_he can be stupid sometimes_,' she turned away again as she asked

"And you Doctor. Have you been in relationship?" she couldn't look at him, as she felt ashamed. This was private question.

"How do you mean?"

"Like Amy and Rory" she said quickly, gathering her last courage

"Me? No, I didn't Have time, saving the universe you know, same old thing, couldn't really stop for something like that" he looked at ceiling, and Rose looked at floor, as they both had more to say, but they just couldn't, nether of them knew what the other was thinking, and nether from both wanted to say too much

"And you?" he asked still unable to look at her, as he was afraid, she would read in his eyes just how interested he actually was in her answer

"Just my work, didn't have any time, you know, saving the earth" there was uncomfortable silence again.

"Do you miss him?" Rose looked at Doctor with question. "I mean it, not him, it your job"

_'oh, I really need to shut up'_ he said to himself.

"No I don't I was doing it to, well I suppose, because of you, well more or les, but it never felt right, it was duty, with you it's adventure, when I saw new beings, no one laughed with me, no one could just stop and enjoy the moment, being alive and see something so different, mostly there where terrified or professional, didn't see the beauty of it all, and when I stopped to say, how surprising this is, no one understand, it was like talking with tin air, and I felt alone" she said with smile "But now I'm back" she grinned widely

"Yes you are back" Doctor answered with smile, he just loved to say it. _'Rose is back'_ all the time. In his mind, repeating.

Suddenly TARDIS started to shake, making them both fall to the ground, before they could get up again Amy opened the door, Rory's head behind her,

"What's happening!"

Rose and Doctor looked at each other, and started to laugh,

Here they were, both in the TARDIS spending about hover together, and already something was happening, it just felt so natural, as if they were never separated.

"are you enjoying this?" Amy asked in disbelief

"No, no, we are serious,"

"Not we, no no, "

They both at the same time said, and started to laugh again

"Rose, to the console room!" He said with wide smile as he took her hand and dragged her with him, Amy and Rory followed, it wasn't easy to move, as the TARDIS was throwing them to ground all the time, but as they finally made it, Doctor took no time to look at his surroundings, as he went at once to the screen

"We are in some kind of storm, TARDIS have lost control, we can not do anything, we have to wait, " he shouted, as he wasn't shure if anyone would hear him,

"Doctor, what kind of storm is it?" Rose asked,

"Meteor" he answered with smile, as he knew she have never been in one "Rose, just hold to something, TARDIS is trying to fight back, it can't harm us, but it is takeing a lot of energy, emergency protection field will hold on " he ren from one side to other, pushing random buttons, "But TARDIS will have no power, in about 5 minutes, then it will get bumpy"

"It's already bumpy!" Amy exclaimed

"we are going to stay here, until storm throw us somewhere out, there's nothing we can do now, so hold on"

And it did get bumpy,

After some time, they got use to shaking, and Amy didn't bother to scream at Doctor anymore.

"what if we get starving?" Rory screamed his question to Doctor, as it was still loud

"Well! At some point the food will fall in here too!" Doctor screamed back, as he saw a bath falling in to the console room, crashing at the door, opening them, and falling out,

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed

"TARDIS is protecting us, nothing can come in right now, don't worry Amy, just hold one, Rose, are you alright?" he asked with concern, she was holding, but there was open door, and she could actually fall out, he was concerned about Amy too, of course,

"Don't worry about me, I'm holding" she screamed back, it didn't help,

"Last time when you were holding" he said holding with only one hand, as he was searching trough his pockets for sonic screwdriver, he was not going to risk her ever again "I lost you" and he pointed screwdriver at door, closing them. They sheared a short look, and didn't say a word any mor, but Rose could see with corner of her eye, Doctor moved closer to her.

"How long till it stops!?" Amy shouted

"I don't know!" Doctor screamed back "I turned on gravity finder, it will find closes gravity field, and pull us down but I have no idea were we are, so we just have to wait!"

Suddenly movements of TARDIS changed,

"We are out! We are going to crash! Every one on the ground!, Rory, cover Amy with your body! Even with security, crash is going to be powerful! " Doctor commanded, at the same time dragging Rose on the ground and covering her with his body.

impact wasn't that hard as Rose was expecting, but still she was happy Doctor was protecting her, as something fell on him, she didn't see what, but she felt it anyway.

"Rose, Are you alright?" he said with wierd voice, he just now noticed, how they were lying, and how it felt, being so close, to her, she turned her head to face him, only after a moment she could talk, as if she was lost in thoughts.

"Yeah." after another pause she asked slowly, as if she needed concentrate of what she was saying," and you?"

Rose was looking in his eyes, as they were sparkling, and was being so deep, and this was defiantly not helping right now for him, to concentrate

"I got hit by a book, but otherways, I " he couldn't continue, as emotions took over him, and he head no idea, what was exactly happening with him now, he had this really wierd feeling in stomach, and for the first time in his live he didn't want to move.

"We are ok too" Amy said annoyed "If you could stop lying on the ground we could go out and look where we have landed"

He pulled away, and helped Rose up. Reminding to himself to focus.

She didn't look at him, but at the door with curiously, as she could not wait, untill she will see, the new world on the other side, Doctor missed this look, this smile, wich approached only when something new was coming, he took her by the hand, and led her to the door

"We need to find some kind of energy rift, as the one in Cardiff, TARDIS needs energy. I hope here is something like that, I just need to take this,"he took a little device from cansole"and of we go, " he said, and opened the door,

they all four stepped outside, but no one was able to say something

"This is Huge" Rose in disbelief said

"Do you know where we are?" Amy asked

"Well yes"

"I have suspicions" Doctor and Rose said at the same time

"But this is impossible!" they said in canon.

* * *

**Sara - thanks again for your review, hope you still enjoy this. Promise more adventure in next chapter.**


	8. Munchkins

**Author note : My grammar is still terrible, but I hope that you will be able to forgive me. I'll try to mend. Until then, use your imagination to understand my thoughts. I also feel guilty about Amy's character who is not really satisfying, but it will also change.**

**Disclaimer . Doctor who owns me but I don't own it.**

* * *

They were standing in a beautiful valley, which was surrounded by hills and woods, everywhere they looked was spring flowers, and fruit trees blooming in spring, in the distance they could hear a little river. The sky was unnaturally blue, and the spring sun was pleasant to their skin. They had landed in middle of a meadow, on the road wich went tough it. Nearby They couldn't see any buildings. But Rose and the Doctor knew where they were, because the road where TARDIS stood, was made from yellow bricks, which characterized for both of them with just one location. The place which theoretically didn't exist.

"where exactly are we?" Amy asked, as Doctor and Rose give her impression they knew where they were.

"It can't be, or can it?" Rose looked questioningly at the Doctor, as she didn't want to give the answer, until she was shure.

"Behind every story is a bit of truth," he said thoughtfully.

"but " Rose could not continue, she had lost words.

"Yes, I know, but if we are there where I think we are, in which part of four are we? I don't see any recognisable signs," he looked around " and still, maybe it's just planet with yellow brick roads, they do look pretty, and the land is beautiful, don't you think? we can not know what planet is this, looks like earth to me, but what time is it? It's hard to tell with sleeping TARDIS and middle in meadow "

"We can always ask" suggested Rory, who just noticed small blue people hiding behind the bushes, Doctor turned sharply in the direction where Rory was looking

"Not earth then" Doctor stated

"Oh God, we really are ..." Rose said in disbelief, as Doctor waved to blue creatures wildly

"Where?" Amy asked, as she still didn't understand

"Land of Oz" Doctor said with huge grin, looking as the small people came out of the bushes and approached them

"More precisely, Munchkin Country" he added "outstanding! This is just remarkable, have you seen something like that!"

"But I thought they had blue clothes not skin" Rose whispered to him,

"If Lyman Frank Baum was here, and then wrote the story which we know so well, I don't believe he could actually write in late 19th century about aliens , who are blue, so he wrote about small people in blue robes" Doctor commented "And still it's possible we're not in the Land of Oz, and this is just a coincidence, But I am starting to believe there is no such thing as coincidences"he looked at Rose "You know, you well it's not important, but Amy got a candy you know, named after well, you, I thought it was coincidence, then, well..." He trailed of, as he let his thong slip, but he didn't want her to know, that he had this break down just because, he thought universe is playing evil joke on him.

"So you're talking allot then now? Thinking Aloud?" Rose noticed

"Well I suppose," he said with ease, but then with worry added "You don't like it?" he just now realised, he didn't actually know what Rose thought about new him.

But she didn't give the answer as The Small creatures stood before them, they were short, with a rough dark blue skin, making them look like wierd blue turtles, women had white, curly hair, and the men had a mustache, wich mostly was really long, they all had huge black eyes, and white lips , women and men were not wearing a shirt or sweater, the only garment that they have, was a skirt or pants, depending on gender, although younger person were completely naked. Only one who didn't stare was Doctor, this was so wierd.

Creatures looked at them with reverent glances, til in appearance the most important man as he had longest beard too, took a step forward and spoke to them

"you have save Munchkins. You Friend. you kill evil Witch." He said with no emotions, as if he was talking doll. But his eyes was full of joy.

"We haven't killed any one" Amy argued, "Well not here at least" she added

but the Doctor and Rose exchanged glances, then both looked at the TARDIS then under it, they could see two feet , which slowly dried up in the sun and turned into dust, coming out of the bottom of the TARDIS.

"We really are..." Doctor said

"But this is so wrong, Dorothy killed the Witch, with her hose, not we with the TARDIS, and the TARDIS can not land on living creatures anyway," Rose said in disbelief

"You're mighty Witch Dorothy" said senior Munchkin. Rose looked in panick at the man

"I'm not Dorothy" Rose replied, this was not good. She could only imagine what this could do, to the story they knew as it looked it was real

"you say Dorothy kills the Witch, your box kill Witch , you Dorothy" he said and nodded enthusiastic with his head "Munchkin Boo smart, Munchkin Boo understands"

"Rose don't argue with them, they do not understand half of what you're saying," Doctor said quietly, "But you're right", he bent down at the TARDIS, and took the dust that was left from the Witch in his hands

"TARDIS can not land on anything that lives, which makes me think" he touched with tip of his tongue the dust, savor it, and spit it out with disgust "she was made of water, she was not living thing"

"But how can anyone be made from water?" Amy asked "That's not possible, she left dusts after drying out, water does not leave dust Doctor"

"You're right, but water can't actually walk around and slave a whole country, well state. It was small bacteria, who is living in water, creating a creäture of someones befall, with no mind of them own, they are controled, the mind is putted in to them. Which means that the Witch was by someone controled , but who? If we are here before Dorothy, it means that there is another evil Witch that can be destroyed by water, and ..." He looked at one of the creatures, "Who is the ruler of this land?"

"The mighty Wizard Oz" he said in awe

"The Mighty wizard of Oz, of corse, that's just terrific! " He said smiling and waving around with hands, then he turned around to face his friends ands said quietly

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible, if the story about Dorothy is true, we are interrupting the order. That means nothing good"

Doctor activated device through which he had to find energy for TARDIS, he waved it chaotic around, then with a big smile he stopped

"it looks like we are going to see Emerald City" he said with glee

"Munchkin help Dorothy." Said the Munchkin Boo

"We know the way, just keep on the yellow brick road, but we may need some things" Doctor said facing every Munchkin in face, like he would be looking for something, than took out his screwdriver and pointed to some of them

"You are still being rude I see" Rose took the screwdriver out of his hands, and smiled at Munchkins "We need some kind of transport, for this blue box, can you please help with that?" she said sweetly, ignoring Doctors stare

"We serve mighty Witch Dorothy friend of Munchkins, we thank you for kindness, wearing blue you showing you friend to Munchkins"

"Oh I remember this bit, Dorothy was wearing blue, white sunday dress, and the Munchkins said that it's sign of friendliness, " Rose said with smile looking at her blue t-shirt

"Dress beautiful" Said little munchkin, but Rose couldn't tell its gander

"That's not a Dress" Amy laughed

"well if you ask me, I don't think they have seen one" Rory with smile said

Rose was thinking, as the Munchkins ren all around to find things they needed. Soon they came back with red wheelbarrow, made of wood but big enough to place the TARDIS in it. Doctor briefly ran inside the TARDIS, and transformed it so that it would no longer be so heavy, and for them it would be easier to move it with wheelbarrow. He used emergency energy for this. But his thoughts wasn't at this at all, Doctor feared the road in front of them as much as he could remember, it was just a nice path through the village, waiting for them further was forest fraught with danger then there was Deadly Poppy Field, and he knew that the truth behind the story, more children book, could be, dangerous,

_'Does the Universe have holiday?'_

* * *

the Small creatures constantly called Rose - Dorothy. And she was already tired off correcting them.

Therefore, when they asked her the name of the blue box, she replied with a big smile

"Toto"

Doctor was not satisfied with her answer,

"Rose, don't do it, if there's a Dorothy, you are messing with her life, you know what can happen when someone is interfering, and so far all the facts match with the book, yo can't change it."

"But Doctor, we have already intervened. If Dorothy ever descend here, she would never kill the Witch, as we already killed her therefore Wizard will never be able to ask her to kill the other one, because he would never think that she could, think logically, we are four and we have a TARDIS, maybe we are the main characters of the book, I am Dorothy, TARDIS is Toto because he is Dorothy's sole source of happiness in the world she comes from, the friend she have and she loves"

Doctor thoughtfully looked at her trying to put everything together

"You're maybe right, in that case, I wanna be Tin Woodman" he said with big smile

"Why? he had no heart" Rose asked.

"Yes, and I have two, you don't want me to be your Toto. So if you look at the nature of Tin Woodman, he suites me the best, I was alone long time ago, rusty and old, and I needed Dorothy to save me, "

_'What exactly did I just said? There is something wrong with me!' _Doctor just now realised what he had said... aloud

"ah, or does it matter?, I wanna be a Woodman, so I'll be Woodman" Second thing what Doctor thought about him was, that Tin Woodman wanted be able to love, be allowed to love, so he currently felt more like this character.

"Rory you are Cowardly Lion if someone asks, as you always think of yourself as coward but you're actually not, and your name matches too ROORRRY, and " with an evil grin he looked at the Red Head next to Rory

"You can be a Scarecrow" he knew what was coming, and he really liked to tease Amy

"What, Why?" She cried so loud that frightened birds took off from the trees

"That's why" he replied laughing."And you know he want's to get smart," Rory took a step back, and Rose looked at Doctor in Disbelieve, Amy could match Doctors face in anger right now

"Before you kill me, He just don't get that he actually is really smart, like you always asking the right questions, well always asking questions Are you ready to go?" He asked, without waiting for a reply from Amy

"I guess" replied Rory, throwing unsure look at Amy

and they went on the yellow brick road towards the Emerald city. Doctor and Rory pulled TARDIS, while Rose and Amy went next to them

With time, when they left behind last Munchkin house Amy asked

"Doctor, now when we are alone, and there is nothing we can mess up, you can explain to me why I'm a Scarecrow, and where we are going, and in general, I need a summary of this all" Amy waved around them

"Well, as I said we ar in land of Oz it's well, land from fairy tale, you know "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" It's starts with this Dorothy, she lands in this land, and her House kills the Witch, just like the TARDIS did, she want's to get back home, so she goes to Mighty wizard Oz, who could help her, in her journey she meets Scarecrow, who only dreams about one thing, getting brain, as he complains scarecrows never have one, then in the woods she meets Tin Woodman, who can not move, because it's rusted, and saves him, he only dreams to have a heart, as he have lost his, and then they meet Cowardly Lion, who wants to have courage, so Dorothy says, Oz will help them all, so they go to the Wizard, who says, that he will help, if they kill other evil Witch, so they do it, and turns out that Oz is just a human, and can't really help any one of them, but he tricks them, giving bitter liquid to Lion telling him, it's courage, opening Tin Woodman and giving him fake heart, and puting needles in Scarecrows head, but Dorothy is difficult, as he himself wants to get home, they build a hot-air balloon and it takes of without Dorothy, in the end she goes home with shoes from Witch she killed landing on her, the thing is, we already killed the Witch, and Munchkins think that Rose is Dorothy, so it looks like we are the story, and we need to put up with story line as close as possible, so we don't interfere future of this planet, some how I think, Rose is right and we are the story, problem is, nothing is like in the story from over point of view, but if we stay as legend, and Baum, the writer of this story hears the legend, it is maybe in the end as we know it. The problem ist through, this is going to be dangerous, and I don't like the things I saw."

"what do you mean Doctor" she asked

"the Witch, wasn't a Witch for starters," he said seriously

"And why are you Tin Woodman, and Rory is Lion and well I am scarecrow?"

"because, we need to put with the story, aim Tin Woodman, because he can't love, actually he can, but well its difficult to explain, you see, he los his body part from part, and in the end he loses his heart, the ability to feel or love, as he think he does, it's a bit like I was before I met Rose, and that is another sorry, don't ask. Rory as I said is mor brave than he believes, and that leaves only scarecrow, and well that's you"


	9. The edge

**Author Note: I must say, I am moving to another country, so it takes more time to write, but I have a good news too, as I am lucky to have help from Hudine with my grammar, she makes this readable. I love your reviews, favourite and follows it's brightening the day for me, really it is. This is short through, but it's because I felt bad about not updating**  
**Disclaimer : this story is definitely made by me, but I haven't made up any of the characters. or Doctor who.**

* * *

They reached the forest before nightfall; the Doctor didn't want to continue on the path in the dark, so they decided to spend the night here.  
"Hey! you Two " Amy addresed Doctor and Rory "Get the TARDIS out of chariot, so we can eat and go to bed,"Amy said in satisfaction as she could finally rest. She wasn't happy being scarecrow, even if there was reason for it. This was not only disturbing for her, but exhausting too. Being furious with a stubborn, Time Lord was exhausting.  
"We can't," said the Doctor, taking sleeping bags out of his pocket, guessing what Amy was thinking.  
"Why can't we exactly? You're mighty Time Lord, and you'll sleep on the ground, next to the forest in a sleeping bag when we have the TARDIS?" she said annoyed, this was too much.  
"No I won't sleep, but you can sleep next to the forest in the sleeping bag," he said satisfied, and starting to put up a tent.  
"Doctor, why don't we use the TARDIS with its normal bedrooms?" Amy complained as she couldn't understand, and she really needed proper rest.

"So we will be unable to enjoy Adventure," he said happily, "and we need energy so that we can full up the TARDIS, if we use her now, she will not have enough energy to get energy," he said mincing his words, as the thoughts were running faster than his thongue.  
"But if you're phone discharges until it turns off, and you connect it to electricity, it turns on again" Amy protested.  
"Amy, the TARDIS is not a phone, it has a phone, but it's not a phone. Doesn't work like that" he answered simply.

While the Doctor and Amy debated where and how they would sleep, Rose investigated the surroundings; the grass was much longer and drier than in the generous meadows next to the villages just like the book said. The road here was a lot worse. Not as slick as before, and further into the forest she saw that there was lot of bricks missing. Trees at the edge looked normal leaves, and branches all natural, but deeper in forest the trees looked increasingly weirder. They didn't have branches, or leaves, and they looked completely black, but Rose believed that it was just a trick of light, and they were pine, or another tall tree. The strangest thing was that she couldn't ignore feeling that the forest looked back at her, as if the forest was staring.  
"ROSE!"  
She jumped and turned to face the Doctor. "Yes?"  
"What did you see?" He studied her face closely with suspicion. _'I called her for three times before she heard me that was suspicious. She was distracted. Something or someone was distracting her. She always heard me calling, didn't she?'_  
"Nothing really. I had just a strange feeling," she said, unable to look back at Doctors intensive gaze.  
"What feeling?" he asked, lifting her chin with his hand so that she look him in the eyes, as he was talking. He didn't want to miss anything. Rose had a feeling that he is trying to find an answer in her eyes before she says it aloud, and she was almost sure he could do that if he wanted.  
"It's silly really, I had the feeling that forest is looking at me as if it's staring," she said quietly because she didn't want Amy or Rory to hear about it. Rose knew that only the Doctor would understand.  
He still held her chin up, looking into her eyes and starting to sink in to them losing himself and reality around him. He had a really weird feeling in stomach, but it was pleasant. "Don't worry, Rose," he managed to say quietly, forcing himself to return into reality by letting her go. The Doctor turned toward the forest, and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.  
"I'm not worried Doctor." He heard the faint whisper behind his back, _'of course, she is not worried,'_ he smiled, forgetting about what he was doing. His lips were moving without sound, speaking words; reminding himself,"She's back." It still felt unreal.  
"Doctor! Why there are only three sleeping bags?" Rory looking through entrance of the round tent asked making them both jump.  
"I won't sleep, someone should stay awake, I'll stay on guard," he said simply, moving away from Rose, because he felt a strange force pulling him towards her, as if his body needed her touch. He could feel tingle sensation from the side where she was standing as if his body could feel where she is, and when she moved. Sensation moved with her. That was weird. He didn't like unknown emotions, even more when it was unknown physical feelings.  
"You don't need to be alone. I can stay with you," Rory offered.  
"You all need to sleep, you are human, your body is unable to function without a proper rest," he said with smile. It was nice for Rory to offer trough he knew Rory would've fallen asleep after two hours staying with him.  
"Then I can stay," Rose spoke, ignoring the sharp look from the Doctor.  
"No, it is out of the question," he snapped at her, she definitely needed rest, she just had a trip through the Void, and stress, and a new adventure all in a short space of time. She was definitely tired, and he was just little afraid of what would happen if they would stay up all night. _'Together, just the two of us. It wasn't that bad an idea was it. I did miss her, more than miss, her absence was tearing me apart, and whole night with her together it was not bad. Not bad at all. __I might think it through'_  
"I am not a human," she said quietly enough that no one except him could hear what she said.  
"There is no sense in arguing against you, is it?" he asked with a knowing smile, she was still stubborn.  
"Nope!" she replied with grin.  
He couldn't help but respond with smile, but he was still confused._'Why do I think about myself, why am I so glad she's staying with me, not resting, there's something definitely wrong with me, I should bring her into the tent and lock it, but I am happy, if she stays with me, it's definitely because I'm afraid she is going to disappear. Yes that's it! well it can't be anything else, can it?'_

"But you will use a sleeping bag anyway" he commanded hiding his joy. Even if he followed his weird heartless desires, he didn't want her to get cold._'I will let her sleep on my shoulder anyway, so I am not so heartless am I? She'll still be rested. Oh I like this Idea, Perfect, yes,'_ He was proud about his last thought, and he couldn't hide his joy now. He clapped his hands and turned around on the spot._ 'I'm __definitely charming now, acting all five year old,'_ he sighted to himself, but then his gaze felt on Rose, as she was smiling_ 'Ha! She likes it. That's nice, yes, nice'_

* * *

After all was settled, and they eat some sandwiches from Doctors enormous pockets, Amy and Rory went to sleep. She was so tired, more than she thought, so much she forgot to ask Rory everything about this Rose girl, as it seemed that he knew more than she does. It was bugging her, but she couldn't ask questions while they were on the road, as Doctor and Rose would hear, and she still couldn't get over haunted look in Doctors eyes earlier this day, but now he looked so different, as if he have swallowed a lightning ball or something, he was glowing with joy, she wanted to ask Rory something in tent, as they were left alone but as she closed her eyes for moment she was already asleep.  
The night was pleasantly warm. The Doctor could hear Amy and Rory breathing._'They're sleeping. That's nice, really, really nice. Now I am really alone with Rose, well it definitely feels like it, only what do I say? Oh I haven't thought about that. And there's something wrong with me, THINK! Sence when I get lost for words?'_ So they sat in silence and stared at the sky. She because it was beautiful, he because he wanted to know where in universe they were, but he couldn't understand it as he couldn't read these stars, they didn't tell him anything about their location, that was first time, so he started talking, as he couldn't distract himself anymore, saying first thought in his mind.  
"Why did you come back?" he asked.  
"Didn't John tell you in letter?" she asked, because she really didn't want to talk about this. Rose hoped that he won't ask.  
"Yes, he wrote about it. That you can't die, but you could stay there as well. With your family," of course, she couldn't, he knew that, he didn't want to admit it, but the answer was very important for him. He was afraid that he was being selfish. He had a weird feeling in stomach again, but this time it wasn't pleasant, still he wanted to know. Rose looked at him with a smile.  
"Come on, you know very well that I came back to you, not because I can't die just like you can't. I wanted to return before I knew about it, but maybe I was not ready to hurt you. Did not want to hurt you. If I die..." she continued quietly, "but because of you, I wanted to be with you, regardless of how long I live. Of course, it is much better now because I can give you forever as I promised. So you won't have to be alone anymore," she could not look him, not in the eyes. She was afraid that she had said too much. Crossed the invisible line between them.  
"I'm glad," Rose looked at him not believing what she have heard. "That you came back to me. For me." They both smiled, letting silence speak. "But you will stay?" he asked softly with fear, the Doctor did not understand why he could not say all things of what he thought. He felt so weak in front of these powerful emotions. He was so afraid of losing her again. He had this conflict, if he says everything, what he was feeling, and he loses her again,wouldn't be able to move on, not this time, he hardly managed it now, well before she came back, but he wasn't sure he could keep this in any longer, when she was being so close. Even if he didn't know what was it. He felt so self-conscious in front of Rose.  
"As long as you want me," she replied with soft smile.  
"Even if I want forever? For as long as you have left?" he asked, before he could stop himself, without waiting for an answer. Doctor hugged her, letting his emotions flow out in the embrace. That was all he had enough courage for, at least at the moment. He wanted more than a hug, he knew that, and that was wierd. He really felt different, so happy, that it tickled in his lungs when he breathed, he felt hot wave running through him where he had touched her, this was powerful, he didn't know this feeling, but he was overjoyed. "I am so happy to have you back. I missed you, " he said as Rose suddenly pulled away from the embrace hearing a breaking twig behind them. Oh, he hated it, stupid woods, with their sounds, he wanted her back in his arms right now, his mind and body was screaming for Rose  
"Did you hear that?" she asked, but the Doctor was already on his feet, and with attentive gaze, he looked inside the forest. He took a few steps to the woods, and Rose followed him, but the Doctor stopped her with a hand.  
"Stay next to tent, Amy and Rory is still sleeping, they remain unguarded if we both leave." However, in reality, he was afraid. Until now, it had never happened before. Rose followed him everywhere, because the last time he left her alone, Rose opened the Time Vortex, just to be able to save him. No, that wasn't the last time, last time... Well he didn't want to think about that. However now he was afraid that something might happen to her. Even the smallest scratch on her body frightened him. He felt weak in front of the universe. He could not tolerate losing Rose again. He couldn't survive that.  
"If you go in the woods, I will follow you," she said seriously.  
He sighed; it was Rose, he thought about it. She will follow him no matter what. Even if he explain the reasons why he is afraid. She would follow. Just to know that nothing happens to him. He had to pull himself back together.  
"It was definitely just an animal," he unsure of his own words said. A normal animal never happened with him around. "We will stay here," he said with a smile, sitting down and pulling Rose next to him on the ground. He knew the danger was waiting for them in the forest. Not on the edge of it. Now he was craven. Logically thinking, no one will attack them while they weren't in the woods. Until then, they were safe. And somehow he didn't want to rush danger, not with her around. So he ignored feeling that something big was coming. He did another thing, which couldn't leave his mind sence he touched her nose.  
"Rose, I want to find out something," he said, suddenly shy. Rose looked at him questioningly. At the sight of his facial expression, Rose felt butterflies in stomach. She had never seen the Doctor so shy. He was not even able to look at her. He focused his gaze on forest moss as if his life was depending on it. His lips pursed tightly together and hands moved nervously.  
"You don't have to do it if you are afraid," she said. More because she was afraid of what he would say. If he was this nervous.  
"No, I have! It can't remain as it is now," he convinced of his own words said. As he has had enough of Rose at his present to hold it back for any longer, he wanted her more than he had until now, and Rose being next to him, them being alone, made his desires even bigger, all he knew was he wanted more from her and more with her and he didn't know how or why. He just had this need, it was like fire burning inside him. And her presence made it so powerful, then he couldn't hold back any longer.  
''What can't?'' she softly asked. She felt sorry for him. He looked so scared and weak.  
"Us," he answered. Rose looked at him in shock and couldn't say a word. "I do not know what your true feelings are towards me. Frankly, I do not understand my own. But I do know one, I missed you too much to continue as before, ignoring my emotions, whatever they mean, what ever they is, I need you more than... ". However, he did not finish, as they heard huge bang in the forest. Rose looked at him frightened. "Doctor?" was all she managed to say as they heard the trees crashing and a sound rapidly approaching them. Something big was moving their way, and fast. They exchanged glances. Doctor jumped up and in two steps he was next to tent, and he tore open the entrance.  
"WAKE UP! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

* * *

**Thanks Hudine for helping! Cheers for her! She is great!**

**I'm just wondering does the Mofat guy has a girlfriend, or is he just unhappy, or he's a Dalek, human-Dalek, because he definitely like to torture people, so he is really unhappy or depressed, or don't now, awful love live, or he's Dalek.**  
**second thing I'm wondering, there's lot of "Wolf" in 7 season, you know, all the time, every episode there's wolf mentioned. Well I suppose it's for anniversary or something.**

**Oh and my sister watched Doomsday, she cried hysterical. Now she knows**


	10. Humans and not Humans

**A/N: In one week I'm going to be in other country. I don't think I would have time to update, but I'll try. This chapter is made by me, without beta, so bad grammar. Sorry about that. I know it looks so ****fairy tale, but it won't be like that, you just have to wait and see. I have three new ideas, but I won't start them untill this is finished. Good news is, my English will improve, when I go back home, I will use my dad, well he isn't actually my dad, well I have a step dad, and dad, and another dad who is actually my neighbor, he is really good at languages, know every language I know to exist, well not, ok this is complicated, but yeah read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer thingy : do I have to actually use these three words 'I don't own?' everyone knows that I don't, pfff I don't like to admit I don't own something so genius, but yeah I don't own Doctor who.**

* * *

Amy and Rory woke up as soon as they heard first word from Doctor. They looked at each other, and heard crashing noise coming from outside, it sounded like trees being pulled out with force and crashed together. With no word said they tried to get out of the sleeping bags. The adrenaline was running in their veins. Making movements chaotic . Of course, they should imagine that with the Doctor, they actually will not have time to sleep. Brake? With Doctor that was impossible, so impossible as flying cats.

"You're an idiot!" Amy screamed at the Doctor, "Couldn't you give us blankets? You know it always ends with running, do you know how difficult it is to GET OUT OF SLEEPING BAG IN HURRY!?" She tried to pull off sleeping bag with force, but anger made her slower, chaotic, and her hands were slipping. She hated the man or woman who discovered them, they were unpractical. Not if you had to get out quickly and run for your life.

"Amy faster!" Doctor urged as the sound was approaching, Amy and Rory was in tent still. He began to worry. He threw a quick glance behind to see how much time they still had, before this 'something' catch up with them. It didn't look good, 34 seconds maybe and 'something' will be at the edge.

"I can't get that thing OFF OF ME!" she screamed while frightening sound was coming closer. Now it was just in a few yards distant "What kind of Time Lord are you?" she screamed. Rory had already freed himself and tried to help his wife, but without success. As he tried to find zipper, but Amy was moving too much. Rose quickly looked back, she saw treetops disappearing as the thing was moving their way. She flung open entrance of tent, grabbed sleeping bag on the end and with force pulled it off, Amy lost her balance, as she wasn't ready for sudden pull, but Rory helped her up and they rushed out of the tent. Amy wanted to say thanks to Rose but her eyes winded when she saw trees coming down on the edge of the forest, as the unknown force had reached it.

"Run!" Doctor said, taking Rose's hand and dragged her away from the sound and the yellow brick road. He didn't even have time for surprise, that their hands matched so good as if they were made for each other. Amy and Rory followed as fast as they could. Everything was grey, they couldn't see the pattern of ground, getting them to stumble and bump their bare feet. They ran trough muddy meadow, with low bushes scratching their skin, making this whole running harder. The air was freezing, and thick fog seep into their clothes

"I am in my nightdress!" Amy shouted, _'I will neer go to sleep in my nightdress, never again, not while I'm with Doctor'_

"We don't have time for this now, Amy" Doctor replied still running "we have to find a place where to hide! "

They ran, fearing to look back. Amy felt her clothes slowly soaking with cold mud, making her nightdress heavy. Her bare feet was cold and aching, but she couldn't stop, she just hoped she won't cut her naked legs, it would only slow them all down, and now was not the right moment . From time to time she looked back, towards the sound, hopping to see something. They still wasn't aware from what exactly they ran. She was shaking, _'if I'll survive I will be so sick tomorrow'_ Amy though to herself, she would ask Rory for his jacked, but he was in his pyjamas.  
Rose as if she had heard what Amy was thinking, took of her jacket still running. Doctor looked at her with horror, as she let go of his hand he was horrified that something happened to her. He couldn't let go for a second.

"Take it, it's cold, " she didn't even look at Amy as she gave her jacket, they still needed to run, but Doctor seeing what she had done, started to take of his tweed jacket but Rose stopped him "It's not time for this, she is in nightdress" Doctor still running looked back at Amy and Rory, he wanted to give his jacket to Rose at first, he really didn't want her to get cold, but she said no, he still wanted to be as nobel as she was so he gave his jacket to Rory. Amy and Rose looked at him funny.

"What? He is in his pyjamas, not only you ar nice to people who is running in pyjamas Rose" she would laugh if she would have breath, but she didn't as they still were running towards god knows what, but then Rose suddenly stopped. With complete shock in her face.

"Rose what is it!" Doctor panicked as he felt her stooping. Not letting go of her hand, he couldn't. breath was caching in his throat, she looked exhausted but he knew she wouldn't stop untill they where in safety. Rory and Amy stopped just behind her. They moths opened in shock. But Doctor didn't see it. All he could see now was, scared Rose, and he didn't like it.

"I have two bad and one good news" she said with a slow shaking voice.

"Yes?" Doctor urged, as this was not the right moment for breaks. He did not notice Amy fearful expression. She was holding Rory's hand convulsively. With fearful, and unbelieving eyes she looked behind the Doctor's back. But he didn't see it. All he could concentrate was Rose.

"The bad news is that we left the TARDIS. Good news is that we are on the other side of the yellow brick road, which means that we're running in circles. Which means ..." Doctor's eyes widened. He slowly turned around, with hands covering Rose. He did not know what he will see, but he had to protect Rose. It was a completely physical need. Not emotional. His eyes widened in surprise. Directly in front of him were two pair of huge legs. It was so huge that he had to raise his head to see the rest of the monster's body. It was coal black and it almost couldn't be seen against the night sky. The body shape was unmistaken, it was a huge lizard with, how he was able to see,' _what? wings? Bat wings?'_ He looked above, following unnatural long neck. In the end of it, there was a huge head with huge yellow eyes, this creäture looked directly at him with the same astonishment, as if he had not been expecting these little people in front of him.

"Oh God, it's beautiful", he said with admiration. He heard a sigh of relief from Rose.

"Yeah, I know" he could hear the smile as she said so. She was as surprised as he. Their hands unconsciously found each another, he felt electric when they touched, but in a good way.

"It's a bloody Dragon!" Amy said with annoyance and fear, Dragons was no good for little tiny people. They heard a low growl. Amy stepped back in fear, taking Rory with her, Doctor still with a huge smile looked at the dragon. Growl became louder, and the Doctor felt Rose squeezing his hand. With a big smile he turned to the woman beside him, she smiled, and in her eyes the Doctor saw laughter and admiration for this creäture.

"Can you imagine? real dragon!" She said, Doctor took her by the shoulders and with wide grin he whispered in excitement, "Yes I know." Doctor crashed her into a hug, it felt so perfect, as his body, new to Rose still knew her, as his mind and hearts did. They couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

"Do you think it's funny?" Amy interrupted

"Now you sound like Queen Victoria" Doctor said with smile, and looked at Rose, she was trying to hide her giggles now, as if she were ashamed of laughing in this inappropriately situation. _' This was what I missed, Rose next to me, smiling and laughing about the danger, seeing how beautiful impossible new things could be. the taste of the moment. Taste of something she never seen before. And her eyes, I definitely missed her eyes, beautiful brown golden orbs, and that laugh, and perfect lips. her lips looked so... '_ he moved closer to her unnoticed, she was looking in his eyes, and he was lost, he couldn't step away, he was drowning in her, drinking her sent, smile, he looked at her lips, his hands unnoticed to himself reached for her waist to pull her closer to him. They where nose to nose. Strange feeling run through him.

"I know I'm interrupting your special moment, but above you IS A DRAGON! You can leave it for later, if we won't get eaten!" Rory shouted at them. Doctor wanted to say something smart, to bite him back for disturbing him, Rory definitely didn't know this or how it feels, but he was interrupted with a loud

"ROOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRORRRR"

Rose's face turned pale. She so enjoyed the fact that she saw the Dragon for the first time in her life that she forgot they are dangerous and could spit fire. Or maybe it was Doctor who was distracting her at the moment. She watched as the Dragon opened his throat with three rows of huge tusks, and somehow they looked hungry, even if she knew tusks can't be hungry, Dragon can, behind these terrible tree lines of tusks was throat and there was orange light becoming brighter and brighter, Rose could guess it was flames forming inside, ready to erupt at any moment and kill three people and the Time Lord in a second. But she couldn't move she just stared at it.  
Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand and pulled her away from the dragon. He ran as fast as he could. He feared so much. _'I can not allow that something happens to her. I only just got her back .'_ he really wanted to look at this beauty closer, but he would not risk Rose. Not ever.

Rory and Amy ran in front of them, Rose could see that there was nothing much left from Amy's nightdress as the fabric was not suitable for these conditions, and it was destroyed in the mud, and teared apart from bushes which was in ther way. Still all this running was useless and she knew that. In a while they were in the same place where before. Only on the other side of the road . They stood next to the TARDIS, and the tent. The dragon was still on the other side of the yellow brick road. It obviously knew that they were running in circles, so did not even try to chase after them. As he knew they would run strate in to him. It opened its huge throat ready to spit the fire. Doctor grabbed Rose around her waist and pulled her behind the TARDIS

"Get behind!" cried Doctor to Amy and Rory, still holding Rose around her waist. He acted as he didn't notice that, but of course he did, he noticed everything about and around her, he just didn't want to let go, but it was definitely just because he felt her more save, if she was close.

"It's just a wood how wood can guard us against fire?" Amy hissed back, though did as she was told.

"It's the TARDIS, it's maybe a little blue box now, with only one button, but it still have it's defences on. Nothing can go trough it" the TARDIS moved from the impact of the fire, flames stopped in mid-air as invisible ball around the TARDIS was protecting them. But it still was really hot.

"We need to think fast, it's just matter of time when the Dragon comes to this side of the road. And I don't know, throw us away or something." Doctor said quietly, as he was thinking aloud again "Rose, do you know anything about Dragons?" another flame shower took ower TARDIS.

"Ah, I don't know much, I read this book 'Last Dragon' Dragon there could talk, was really smart, maybe little arrogant, but this one looks more like that from Hobbit, treasure and eating, flame throwing and everything, I have no Idea, maybe Eragog, " She trailed of, as Tardis shake.

"You don't have a sword or something?" Rory asked, now he really missed his Roman suite. But Doctor ignored him

"Whats with Eragog, tell me" he looked at the back of the TARDIS, to see where was the Dragon.

"You could kill the Dragon by killing its rider, this one hasn't one or we don't see him, if he haven't one you could try to become his rider, but I don't think it's possible. It has to be an egg, you have to find an egg, Dragon Egg"

"You want me, to find an egg?" Doctor asked confused

"No, I don't think here is an egg, do you see one? And still you would have to Grow it"

"What, Rose, do you want me to grow a Dragon? I don't need it, i have TARDIS"

"No! it isn't what I mean, the point is this Dragon already has a rider, or it's just a Dragon from different story, or isn't from a story at all. And is just a Dragon"

"Well there's always the movie 'How to train your dragon' ," Amy said

"That sounds good, Rose why didn't you know this?" He asked, always Rose knew the right answer, sometimes even not noticing she pointed out the right facts.

"Parallel universe, we had a movie 'How to train your dinosaur' " she said rolling her eyes.

"There was this fish, they didn't like this one certain fish, and if you scratched them under their heads they fell a sleep" Amy looked behind TARDIS at the Dragon "I don't think it's the story..." she trailed off

"Wait! We ar running circles, only safe way to Emerald city is yellow brick road, have you never wondered Why Dorothy didn't go round some places, she always stayed on the road," Rose said thoughtfully

"Yes, it's certainly that if we want to move away from the Dragon we have to take the road. Every other ways goes in circles. We can use TARDIS, the shield is big enough to protect those who pulls the chariots. I can do it with Rory, so we are faster, while you two" he pointed at Amy and Rose "are going to sit next to the TARDIS in chariots, we take the road, and run as fast as possible, away from dragon, and in safety"

"Doctor, in the woods Dorothy was attacked by Kalidahs, there was bridge and they fall in chasm, Dragons can fly Doctor." Rose said

"Well yeah, have no time for it now, we think about it later. Rory" he commanded as another flames come crashing against the force field of the TARDIS.  
Rory stood up, and with the Doctor took a chariots by handles, ready to pull them. Rose and Amy looked at them

"We're heavy it will be hard for you to pull us." Amy said stubbornly, standing next to Rory. She didn't want to sit, while Rory was running, for her, she wanted to be beside him

"Not the time Amy. You can express your love afterwords. You can accidentally step out of the field. And we don't want that to happen, so SIT! " He was so worried now, He knew how stubborn Amy could get, but now was not the moment, now they needed to run. Amy slowly turned around and sat next to TARDIS. Rose hesitated. She was not a human. Rory was. She briefly looked at Amy, seeing the fear and worry in her eyes. Doctor knew what she was thinking. He knew that she could not die. But he did not want to risk it. This was not a moment at which he may check up on what her body is capable of. And it is never going to be, as long as he have something to say about it. But Rory was the one who talked, as he noticed the tension. I took only one look at Doctor and Rose to understand what they were thinking

"Think of me as brutal man, who thinks woman isn't capable of anything. Over my dead body you will pull this chariots, and believe me, it still won't work, as I like to come back to live, constantly. Now sit, and let's get going." He briefly looked at the Doctor, as Rose joined Amy, with a look which said _'you owe me'_


	11. The Road

**Autor note : I am sorry for the short chapter. I had a very big adventure in the trip to Latvia. Mad house, hospital and police. I didn't really had time to write. but I feel bad that I havent updated. so read and jus review. Oh and in two days new chapter promise . no beta so mistakes and all.  
**

**disclaimer : i love it but I don't own it.**

* * *

The road was rough. The chariot continually bounced. Rose and Amy with it. They really had to hold on to it very strongly to avoid falling down.  
They sat there, while the two men ran. The feeling was very strange. Almost unreal. They had more time to think while riding in the chariot. It seems that Only the Doctor was able to think and run at the same time. Rose and Amy didn't have anything else to occupied their minds, so they were looking at the dragon all the time. 'Just siting' made them feel more vulnerable than when they were running, adrenaline was running high . Fear slowly creeped to them as both girls saw the enormous dragon running after them along the side of the road, causing the trees on his way to fly in all directions. It ran through them without stopping, or paying any attention when they hit his body, and crashed against it as if it didn't feel a thing.  
"It will get us!" Amy urged. Following with her eyes to falling tree parts what went together with the Dragon.  
But no one answered her, Rory and the Doctor was too busy running and pulling the chariot. The dragon, fast as the wind, flew past them without even stopping. Rose duct just in time, to save herself from flying ast.  
"Did you see that? " Amy whispered to Rose. The blond nodded. Thoughts ran in her mind very quickly. 'It isn't logical. The dragon ran past us. It didn't stop. It didn't attack. But it could have.'  
"Doctor! Stop!" She screamed. She needed time to think it through and she couldn't do it siting in bouncing chariot. Weird feeling was creeping behind her back, it felt like a trap. this all Dragon thing felt so wrong.  
Doctor stopped immediately as he heard her.  
"What is it? You're injured?" he asked with concern, looking at the woman in the chariot. Observing her body from head to toes and looking for visible damage, but he saw none. Rose smiled at that.  
"If I was injured, I wouldn't tell you to stop", she jumped down from the chariot, and Amy followed her. "But the dragon ran past us. He didn't use the road. It ran through the forest. It would have caught us, attacked us. I think perhaps he has blocked the road in front of us. If it didn't want that we get through the forest. It would be logical."  
"Was it never on the road?" Doctor thoughtfully asked

"No," Amy replied, "It ran beside us all the time, but never on the road."

"Interesting" Doctor muttered, taking his sonic screwdriver from the pocket. Then He bent down and took a brick in his hands and carefully scanned it. He muttered to himself, it looked like he didn't pay any attention to the things happening around him, like he was lost in his examination.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"First of all they are not bricks" he said seriously, still studying the brick in his hands. "They continually emit the force field, but I can not understand what kind of force. But obviously this force stops Dragon, he can't step on the road. It is literally safest road to Emerald city. So it can't have blocked our way."

"Where did it go then?" Rose looked with concern in the woods, there was no sign of the Dragon. "I don't like this silence" she said quietly.  
Suddenly all four trawlers heard a loud noise of breaking trees. They turned sharply towards the sound and saw a huge oak tree slowly falling onto the road they were on, it was going to block their way.  
The Doctor reacted immediately and yelled "Run!"

They needed to make it past the tree before it blocked their passage. All knew that they could never pass the tree with the TARDIS on the chariot. The Doctor and Rory grabbed the chariot and started to run. Amy and Rose followed them on foot, as they didn't have time to jump in. They all ran as fast as they could, chariot bouncing more than ever, they didn't have time exactly to be gentle now. The doctor and Rory managed to squeeze under the falling tree , but unfortunately Amy and Rose had to stop, so they don't run into the TARDIS, they managed to pull it through, but the tree felt in front of both girls, blocking their way.  
"You have to Climb over!" the Doctor shouted. Amy and Rose looked at each other and did as he told. The tree was huge, and it was difficult to climb over it, hands were slipping and hurting, the heard a ripping noise as the nightdress from Amy was teared apart against sharp ast, but they couldn't afford to stop, hey managed to get on the other side in short time.  
The Doctor didn't want to risk it, he grabbed Rose by the hand, and he took her to the chariot, raised her up by her waist and placed her inside the chariot next to the TARDIS. Amy also rushed to the chariot, and climbed in.  
The doctor looked seriously in Roses eyes, she felt her breath caching in her trout, from emotions she saw in to his green orbs. He was worried and serious, Doctor was so afraid, he felt his heats beating faster. He gave her a shy smile, not understanding his feelings, and enormous size of them. Rose smiled back to him, with her thong between her teeth, as she use to smiled. Her signature smile. He grinned.  
crashing noise interrupted them, and with last look, he grabbed the handle and ran.


	12. Kalidahs

**Author note : I am very, very sorry about how long I was gone. But I'm back, settled in a new country, met all new friends. The goog news is, this one is corrected by Albinobunny1 we all love her for that and big, big thanks.**

**I am grateful for all follows, favorites, and reviews. And even wives . It really does make me feel special.**

**Disclaimer : So, I don't own anything what you have ever seen and read, it includes Doctor who.**

* * *

They ran non-stop, no one had the time or desire to look back. Doctor and Rory ran so fast that the area became hazy. Amy and Rose did not see the dragon, whether it was near or far. But every now and then a tree flew by. The chariot bounced. After this trip they will not, for a long time, want to sit in a chariot.

The Doctor tried to put the puzzle together, at the same time he was running, still everything would be much easier if his head wasn't full of images of Rose.

_'Someone is trying to protect us; with this road. It's obvious. Who is it? And how does it really work? Why can't the dragon step on it and why it is trying to stop us with physical objects, but not with his abilities? At least Rose is safe. Maybe not in perfect condition, but safe. She is Back.'_

And then, there was something very strange. Rory was running; he didn't look at his feet, he didn't see where they were put. The road was damaged, and it lacked a lot of bricks. So, Rory didn't notice that his leg was put on one of the holes, as he just didn't have time to look were he ran. The hole immediately swallowed the leg up to the knee, forcing the chariots to crash. Rose and Amy fell out of them. Doctor quickly turned around to see what happened. His gaze flickered over Amy and stopped at Rose, who was on the ground.  
He ran to her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, worried. Rose raised her head and with a smile said

"A couple of bruises, but otherwise everything is fine, I think that you should be more concerned about Rory."

"Yes, of course. Rory!" He nodded, and with the last smile to her he turned to Rory. Amy was already beside him trying to understand what her worried husband was trying to say.

"It's empty at the bottom. Everything is empty," he said in a panic.

"Rory what happened?" The Doctor asked.

"I have no idea. I ran and then there was suddenly no land under my feet, and now I can't pull my legs out."

" Let me see," Doctor slowly walked up to his friend, aimed his sonic and scanned the area around Rory.

"It's the force field. The road is damaged; where there is no brick, there is no force field, and the bottom is empty. I wonder ... " Doctor stepped back, to an other hole in the road. He put his hand in the hole. It sank, as if there was no end, as if there was no bottom of the hole, underneath he didn't feel anything, as if his hand was put through a wall, and on the other side of it was nothing but empty air.

"This is fascinating!" He said to no one particular.

"Amy, help me get Rory out," Rose said. She knew now the Doctor was too busy to pay any attention to anything other, like pulling out Rory, as he was safe, just couldn't get out. It wasn't polite from the Doctor, but it was the Doctor, and this was something new, she could tell him, that he needed help to Rory, but they needed answers, not a polite Doctor. There was still one thing that worried her. The dragon was somewhere in front of them, sadly Rose didn't see him. The dragon didn't notice that they've stopped and ran on, of course, she knew that it was only a matter of time before it realized this and turned back. They had to move quickly.

Amy took Rory by the hand, and like Rose on the other side helped to drag him out. Rory also helped all he could and pushed with his one leg. It presented no difficulties, great traction from their pulling forced Rory to lose his balance and fall on Amy.

"Ponds! This is not right time for flirting," Doctor commented.

"Not the time?!" Amys fiery nature gained the upper hand, "You don't care that we're being hunted by a huge dragon, and Rory fell into an abyss suddenly! NO! YOU are too busy studying you stupid bricks, I understand that you don't know what it means to fall in love, or to care about someone, but I DO, and IF I HAVE THIS moment, with him I'll do what I want! And such a situation only brings lovers together! BUT EVEN IF YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR REAL FEELINGS AND WE HAVE THAT'S NO REASON TO PICK ON US! "

"Oh Amy, I know how it is!" Doctor said deeply and looked at the redhead with an odd expression on his face. He walked over to her and looked briefly at Rose. Because, after Amy insulted him, somehow it was more clear to him, it was like Amy reminded him how he felt for Rose, before he couldn't name his feelings. Amy named them for him. He was trying to name it, now he knew the word.

Amy was ashamed, she had forgotten. All this time they traveled together, he was alone, and the thought that he could actually be in love was still weird for her. The thought of space Gendalf in love wa weird.

"And just because I know, I want to get out of here ALIVE, and make sure that none of you get hurt."

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I am not used to this yet." Amy whispered so Rose wouldn't hear it.

"Don't worry, I, myself can't get used to this," he said with a big smile, "Imagine, Rose came back to me and only for me, without treat, just because she wanted. She is my Rose! And she's back! " He said with wide smile, throwing his hands all around, as he couldn't hold his excitement back.

"Doctor! You need to concentrate. This is not the moment, you're bubbling!" Amy said seriously,but her eyes were sparkling with joy for her best friend.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry!" he said suddenly serious.

"Doctor!" Rose interrupted them. "I don't mean to disturb you, but doesn't it seem strange to you that the dragon is missing? By now, he should have already understood that we stopped and turned back. Moreover, it is very quiet, I don't think that he is still running. We would here the trees crashing"

Doctor looked at Rose, thinking over what she have said, and suddenly strange feeling took ower him , as if something was watching his back, he quickly turned around, but saw nothing but only nude, black trees.

"I think we'd better move. Beware of the holes, and step only on the bricks." He commanded seriously.  
Rory and the Doctor had brought the chariots in order and stabilized the TARDIS. So they were ready to go.

"Rose, let me help you," Doctor came to her, he was aware that she can get into the chariot herself. But he had a desire to touch her, to make sure that she actually physically is there. He would use any excuse he could get. He knew it was silly, but still seeing her back felt so unreal to him.

"Don't worry!" she replied with a smile, and placed her hand on his cheek. Electricity shot through him from her touch, but his face showed no surprise.  
"I don't see the dragon, so we can run right next to you both," Doctor was lost for words, just because of her touch, and once again he had the feeling that he needed more. But he didn't know what more was. Her scent filled his lungs and he couldn't help but smile.

Rose turned away from him quickly, before emotion took over, before she did something stupid. Perhaps they both still were not ready. But somehow she had the feeling that they had been long ready, they were just afraid. She walked next to the Doctor. Now they didn't need to go so fast, all of them needed rest.  
But still Doctor did not like the silence. It was suspicious. But the road in front of them was clear, there was nothing other than the shriveled leaves of the trees. He occasionally looked under his feet, to see where he put them. He very much wanted to talk to Rose. But he couldn't, not now. So he tried to think of something else.

Amy made use of the quiet atmosphere, "Rose, I have a question?" She looked at the blonde girl. Doctor did the negotiations, Amy didn't know who Rose was, and Rose didn't know how much she is able to do to find out when Amy is interested.

"Of course," Rose said quietly.

_'Now she did it'_ Doctor thought to himself

"I really don't know your story, you and Doctor. I just know that he lost you, and you came back. Are you a couple?" she simply asked.

"No we're not," Rose replied with a smile, Doctor felt a pang of hurt in his hearts, but he didn't know why, he knew that they were not a couple. "But you're right, he lost me, he left me."  
Amy looked at the Doctor angrily. She knew this par already, but still she found it stupid. She knew that they were not a couple also, but she knew how to start the fire, it was no question, with time these two would end up together, she just wanted to make it faster, and be little part of it all.

"I left you with my clone! He was mortal. I thought you'd be happy, you don't know how it is to watch everyone die, all of you, humans, with time you all die. He needed you, he needed your help! And I thought you would be safe with him and happy."

"You did it all, without asking! You didn't ask about what I wanted, not even what he thought!" Rose retorted, "You just ran away, and do you know what makes me really angry ? It's that you didn't think about yourself, you made an unnecessary sacrifice. Do you know how many parallel worlds I had to travel through so I could make it to you for at the first time i tride to find you? Now I came back again and yet, you ask me whether I want to stay, if I returned for you?! You know what I think and feel. Nothing has changed since the first time we said goodbye! " she yelled.

" But I saw you!" he defeded himself

"It was kiss goodbye, and it would have been goodbyes if you WOULDN'T just ran off!"

"You were a couple before?" Amy asked. " Well before this clone thing, you have to tell me this one, other time"

"Nope," Doctor replied, popping the P. "I suppose that we didn't notice anything, until we lost each other. And the second time we met, we didn't really have time for it. We couldn't even reunite properly without being shot."

"I didn't know. Either you behave as a couple. Or someone who had to spend many years in different parallel worlds."she smailed at this " How did you come back?"  
"His clone helped me, he had suspected some things that turned out to be true, and he decided that would be appropriate for me to come back. And his clone knew I want to get to the Doctor."

"But why didn't you go after her," Rory asked the Doctor. As he couldn't imagine not to look after Amy if he would ever lose her  
"First of all I couldn't, not from my side, I don't have the opportunity to travel between parallel worlds, of course, I tried. Tried to find cracks, but it was the first time, after the second time we met, I thought that she would be happy that she wouldn't need me. With my clone, it even looked like me. He had my memory and experience. Only he could die. He was a human same as Rose."

"Seeing that you're a genius, you can really be stupid sometimes. John was never like you, he was you, if you could be a human. Without running and no responsibility, a life that you will never be able to live," Rose answered him.

Doctor stopped, lowered chariot down and turned to Rose, he looked deep into her eyes as her words were important to him, "You know me better than others, you know what I've done, you know what I can become, and you know why I can't stop. I tried to give you the life you deserve, but you refused. I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't understand," Rose said with a smile, " because it's you. You're important to me, not my life or anyone else. I've been following you because you need me, not someone else. I care about you because I know you, I see the pain that you hide and I see your loneliness. And I will continue to come back to you, no matter how oft you sand me away" Doctor looked at her with disbelief.

"Did you hear that?" Amy whispered to Rory. Rory looked towards wife and listened to the forest noises, somewhere in the distance he heard panting, a silent roar. But it was different from the Dragon noises. More carefully listening, he could hear the sound coming from all directions. He knew that this moment to the Doctor and Rose was special, but he had no choice.

"Doctor, I think we should go." He said slowly and softly for fear of his reaction. But the Doctor did not hear him, "Doctor," he said. Doctor angrily looked at his direction, but Rory just said, "Listen."

Doctors face changed instantly when he heard noises in the air,

"Rose, you said just now that Kalidahs attacked Dorothy. Seems to me that we're about to see those Kalidahs."  
Doctor ran to the TARDIS. And at the same time with Rory grabbed it holds .

"Run!" Doctor said, and the two girls ran with them. The sound quickly approached the path, and Amy saw large animals among the trees, they chased after them.

"In front there's a gorge, we should hurry before they get across the bridge, then we'll have to cut it off, and they'll fall into the gorge, but this is the only opportunity we have," Doctor shouted.  
Rose looked behind,on the road there was two monsters with huge bear bodies and heads of tigers. "They can run on the road, the force field that made the dragons stay away are not keeping them away!" She said loudly ar Doctor's direction

"Because they are from this earth. The dragon was not in the book, he does not belong here. And I don't like that we don't know where the Dragon is." Doctor replied.  
"I don't like these things very much at all." Amy said, with look at monsters "how far is it to the bridge?"

"It shouldn't be to long now, judging by the book" Doctor said. The monsters ran on all four legs to run faster and reach the refugees.  
"There it is!" Said the Doctor, indeed, in front of them forest was not so thick anymore, and they saw a huge mountain in front, to which led a yellow bridge. The other side had a gap, which served as a cave.  
But it was not all what they saw, over the bridge flew the dragon.

"RUN!" the Doctor cried. "Keep beside chariot so the flame can't touch you!" And the two girls did so. The bridge was not stable, it was made of rope and old boards, but they did not have time to stop and go carefully. They ran over it at the same time the dragon spit fire to them, they were protected by the TARDIS but the dry bridge caught fire immediately.

"RUN!" Doctor cried desperately. On the bridge was barely space for chariot, and the girls had to run behind them. The bridge began to sway, Doctor with Rory ran into the cave, Rose behind them, but the bridge swayed and Amy stumbled, Rose grabbed the girl by the hand stopping her from falling. And pulled her up.

"Thank you!" she muttered in amazement.

"Nothing special, five years in training does something, the reaction becomes fast," The blonde girl smiled, and went into the cave. This dragon couldn't follow them in here. The cave was too small, but they went deeper still into the cave, so flames couldn't affect them.

"And what happens next?" Rory asked, leaning against the wall.

"A wild River and the poppy field, but we will rest now. Merlin knows when we can relax again" Doctor said. "Amy, blanket for you," He said, smiling, pulling from his pocket a light blue duvet, "Rory you are going to have to get along with a sleeping bag, I only have two blankets and one I'll have to give to Rose" Rory nodded in agreement with his head.

"Wait" Rose stopped Amy, "I didn't manage to pack out my clothes." She hit him with her hand on her little bag attached to her belt, "I thought maybe you'd like to change, maybe the clothes won't fit you, or maybe it's not your style, but that is all I can offer you"

"Right now I love you Rose, "She replied with a smile and took a bag from her.

"And Doctor. I hope that you know, I'm not going to bed" Rose seriously looked at the Time Lord. "And if you want so much that I use the blanket, we can share" Doctor looked at her strangely.  
"We both stay on guard, and we won't get cold, we can cower ourself with blanket." she said with a smile.


	13. Refrigerator and Smooth walls

**Author note: here starts a little fun, I am starting to pull strings together, for the first part of the story, I think how fast you will recon what's happening... I hope I'll make it interesting, and unpredictable. So Why so late, job, I have something like job, not really because I need to take lessons first, so 'school - to be job' thing. And I'm reading like a maniac, I have all the books from Doctor who (starting with 9th Doctor) I think you can understand me.**

**But I lost some Favorites, and follows, still have new ones, anyway it made me sad, so I though there's something wrong with my story. So I really hope you will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I own Doctor who ... NOT!**

**p.s. sorry for grammar.**

* * *

John sat on the couch in the living room. He just couldn't stop thinking about Rose. Ginny sat next to him and talked about the events at the office, it was nothing new, the same old story, printer's broken and no one cares and she can't work properly, something like that, so he didn't feel guilty about not listening. His thoughts were elsewhere, and he couldn't concentrate. Since Rose left, he realised that his life is empty, it wasn't Rose he was missing, he knew exactly what it was that he was missing. After she left, and his little adventure ended, John tried to return to the old routine, but he had a feeling that something isn't right, he had the feeling that he have missed something, that something was wrong. He had feeling which he knew too good, the feeling Doctor had when he was in new place and something was just wrong, he didn't know what but he could taste it, just something was wrong.

John's job to get Rose in the right universe, reminded him what sort of man he was. He wasn't a teacher of physics, he wasn't the Doctor. But he also wasn't a man who lived a quiet life, his place was elsewhere. He had to do something, anything, he needed a life he was made for. At fist he considered the idea to start working for Torchwood. But he rejected idea as quickly as it came. Soon, a few more days and his ship TARDIS will be ready for her first flight, he could go on to explore this Universe, there was definitely a lot things to see. But he couldn't, something Rose told him on the phone, troubled him. And he just couldn't get it out of his head.

"What ar you thinking?" Ginny asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing in particular, of the Stars," He smiled at the woman next to him "Had you Ever wanted a closer look at stars?" He asked with shining eyes.

"No, this isn't even possible, at least not in my lifetime, anyway untill people will be capable to travel around the stars it would take many hundreds of years. And for me there is a lot to do here on earth, I have no time for dreaming about unrealistic things, and stars is simply an uninhabited planet, probably deserted like Mars, there's nothing to see" she replied dryly,

"Well " He said in his old manner "I don't know, maybe there is life. Just think about it, how much solar system like this one we are living in, are there in the universe - billions, I recon some are even the same size " he said

" I didn't know that you're a dreamer. " she said with smile

"Dreams are a good thing. Do you have something against it?" He asked, though his quick thinking and experience with human psychology has told the answer to him, before Ginny had time to Answer.

"As long as you don't start to pull wires at home, disrupt televisions and bring strange technical things, I have nothing against it," she smiled, as if she had told a joke.

But John didn't smile. Ginny was as plain and gray, as his life. He needed five years to realize that he ran, ran away from the memories and responsibility. Ran away from his nature. He had a complex, he wasn't the Doctor, but he wasn't John Smith either. He was a new man. He had only one life, he couldn't hide anymore, he didn't know who he was, but siting on a gray couch wouldn't tell him, he needed to do what he wanted, not in the big things, but in every little thing. He clapped his hands causing Ginny to jump, with hand he messed up his neat hair, forcing them to stand in the air, and with a big smile that said - Adventures is Across the door, he said,

"Remember the blue fridge in my kitchen? That one that didn't work?" Ginny nodded slowly with her head, shocked by his sudden change. "It doesn't work because it isn't even a fridge. It is a spaceship traveling not only between planets, but also in time. it's called the TARDIS." He grinned at this, but Ginny looked at kim with opened mouth _'Well, it doesn't suit her, bu still I just told her that I have a time machine, 'corse she would be shocked, a good-looking man with time machine, irresistable and shocking '_

"Is this a joke?" She asked slowly

"No it's true, in few days it will be ready for a ride, I needed to grow it, took five years, but still, all working now "_ he grinned_

"Oh! My god! You're wacky! I'd never imagined, you were just, just SO normal, SO nice, and now turns out that you're CRAZY! I knew it was too good to be true, Oh god, I'm leaving", she took with trembling hands her bag, ready to defend herself with it, if John came near her.

"No, don't go away, I'll show you, I'm not crazy, well, not that crazy!" he said desperately

" Don't you dare to come anyway near me, and don't call me EVER!" she waved her handbag in front of his face wildly "and such as you teach children.I have to report it!" and with that she was gone.

"Well, it didn't go as I planed it" He said to him self "Still, I have something to do" he took a phone, and dialed number. He waited, no one picked up, it rang out. " Where are you!" But there was no one to answer.

* * *

Rory and Amy was sleeping on the road. There was an arch in cave but they didn't want to risk it, so they settled on the yellow brick road right in the middle. Doctor could hear that they had trouble sleeping, and he could understand that, it wasn't exactly peaceful around here. The cave was big but not wide, the walls was made of cool smooth stone, but he could here water from a distance, _'it must be the river,' _He thought to him self, he didn't want to know what for a surprise this deadly river will present them.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Rose asked him

"What?"

" The mountain and cave? In the book there was no mountain and cave, and nether was the Dragon" she said quietly so she wouldn't wake up Amy and Rory

"Think of it, there's not exactly 910 years old Time Lord nether. But I have an idea" He said grinning "Rory and Amy is sleeping, and I have suspicions, that something is interfering with this land, it would be perfect if we could have a closer look at the Dragon and Kalidahs, I though maybe while Ponds are sleeping we could explore a little." Rose smiled at this "You take Kalidahs, and I do the Dragon, you just need to climb down the cliff, and take some example from them, I don't know what, hare or some part of the body, it's not important, just something it would be much easier, something big enough that I can scan it."

"And how will you find the dragon?" she asked

" I'll think of something, I'm good at thinking you know " he smiled at her,

" I'll see you back here, you understand" she said with grin

" Yes sir." he smiled and hugged her .

They both went to the caves entrance. At the edge Doctor shortly looked at Rose

"bridge, forgot about the bridge" He looked at the gorge

"We'll just have to climb down, you go right I go left " Rose said seriously.

" If the dragon starts to chase me, and you ar down there as well, there's no chance for you to run away, without the bridge you'll be much slower "

"Been worse," she said shortly "I'll manage," She said with smile "just go, we have only few hovers"

" Yes, of corse , just be careful" he said and hugged her tightly again

"You too" she said and turned away,

_'last time she gave me a kiss on forehead, well on spacesuit glass, but there was a kiss and there was my forehead'_ before he understand what he was doing he said

"Rose, wait, " She turned around to look at him

"Wha' " she said

"Didn't you forget something?"

"What do you mean?"

" Well, I just thought, last time we where splitting up, you well... you " he pointed at his head with hands, she looked at him questioningly

" You mean kiss? " She said, trying hard not to laugh

" Yeah, I just thought, well , that, oh it just stupid, forget it" he said looking everywhere but not at her.

" You thought, I will do it every time we split up?"

"Sort off, yeah" Rose smiled, and gave him a short kiss on his forehead, and again turned away.

"It wasn't at the last time, " she said, the Doctor could hear a smile in her voice, but he felt too weird to reply.

Rose was taking the little path on her right, it looked like the cliff was easier to climb down there. Meanwhile Doctor made clever leap down on a small platform, left side of the cliff. He looked at Rose for the last time, before he went behind rock, where he could no longer see her.

* * *

He didn't know where to start looking. Dragon could have flew back to the forest. That would be obvious, so he needed to get to the forest edge, only save way that he knew was the yellow brick road. He couldn't go trough the woods so all the Doctor had to do to get there, was climbing down the gorge, and on the other side up again, then find the yellow brick road and go trough the forest, find the Dragon, and...

_'Well I'll made up some plan or something on the way'_

The rocks were sharp, but it was not impossible to climb it down. Rock was rusty and dry, very different from the cave, which's made of smooth and cold stone , it was weird. _'interesting'_ he took an example from the rock nearby, and put it in his pocket _'need to compare it with stone from cave, well when I'm back'_

Although this body was clumsy, well more clumsy then the one before, Doctor was down quickly. Bottom of the gorge was full of old decayed trees, and crushed rocks, to pass through here was harder than he thought, somewhere near he heard a noise, as if someone was pulling something, and climbing over the rocks, _'it's definitely Rose.'_ he thought to him self, because the sound came from direction where she was, still he couldn't understand what made her do so weird noises _'maybe she is dragging the whole body, so I can have full scan, that would be weird, but then again she is human. They do drag bodes around for fun, well some of them do' _  
But on his side all was quiet.

* * *

The path that Rose found earlier led her straight down to the bottom of the gorge. She moved quickly and quietly, _'this is child's play'_ she thought to herself, the girl from the beginning thought that she would do a life-threatening climbing, slipping and stuff, but her path was easy.

'_This was definitely a path that was used by the __inhabitants in this land before the bridge was built, if we had known it, Doctor shouldn't climb down and up again' _

All of a sudden she heard a noise, as if someone pulled something heavy on the rocks, she would thought that it's Doctor if the sound wouldn't come off the road in front of her. She slowed down and listened to the noises more carefully. It sounded as if someone was breathing heavily, as if it was doing something hard, pulling something heavy, and when this something hit a rock, she could hear weak roar. She slowly approached this someone. Hiding behind some stones she watched what happens in the dept of gorge. She saw the dark black silhouette dragging something heavy on the rocks. In the dark she couldn't see clearly, but the Month irradiated the light at the silhouette brightly, and she could recognise the silhouette of Kalidah, dragging other Kalidahs body.  
He dragged it out from the gorge, obviously, these monsters knew all the path ways in the woods. Also, what led out of the gorge.

_ 'I can't let it past, it is taking this path way, so it will go to the cave, it will find Amelia and Rory. I have to figure out something'_

All thoughts about the sample from body, that Doctor asked her, was gone, but sill nothing good came to her mind, she couldn't push the monsters down of the cliff, it would be brutal. And they also didn't attack one of them just dragged the wounded or dead body back to their home.

_ 'Think Rose think'_ she said to herself _'you were working for Tochwood, you're trained for such situations, but then again, the people mostly deal with situation like this by shooting. I could distract them,' _but she knew it was impossible, she didn't have were to run if she made noises for distraction, she would have to jump down the cliff her self, so she wouldn't have a choice, she would have to run up in a cave, it wouldn't change anything, she couldn't do that but she could still warn Amy and Rory. Rose turned, as fast and as quietly as she could moved up the path to the cave. Kalidah was slower, and she heard noise stay behind.

"Amy, Rory wake up!" Rose said softly, and shook the Red Head.

"What?" she exclaimed, and then slowly opened her eyes, Rory heard Roses voice and woke up immediately.

"Be quiet" Rose said, "we have to hide"

"What's going on, where's the Doctor?" Amy asked,

"later, Rory, take the chariot and drag them to the arch, move and be quiet" Amy quickly tore off blanket jumped on her feet and helped Rory

"Me and the Doctor decided to investigate a few things, so we split up , he went in to the forest I think, and I went in the gorge, to have some example from Kalidah body but when I was down in gorge, I saw how one Kalidah pulled another Kalidahs body, I immediately ran to warn you, we can't run away because we have to wait for the Doctor, we have to hide, fast in the arch" Rose urged.

The Arch wasn't that big, if Kalidahs went by they could definitely see them, so they set down behind the TARDIS, it was dark, and the ship didn't stand out so much as they did. And they waited. But no one came. It was quiet out side.

"I'll go check" Rose whispered to them, she knew that they have to know where are these beasts, and before someone could stop her she was at the entrance, she slowly peeked outside, her heart in her throat and she saw huge bear body of Kalidah, dragging the heavy body, but not in the cave, it was dragging the body in to the mountain, in to the wall. There was solid wall, and the Kalidah went just trough it. AS if there was nothing, she stepped outside the cave and stared at the wall, there was nothing, just a wall of stone, there wasn't even a crack, it was perfectly smooth.


	14. Road, cave and normality

**Authors Note : Oh you can't even imagine how happy I am for all favorites and fallows, I had a really difficult week, I think if I went through this, I am going to be Math genius. Still I can't promise updates as regular, I will try my best to do it once in week, oh and my birthday is approaching, isn't that nice. What have I achieved this year? I can say EXTERMINATE in Dalek voice, My friends have lot of Doctor who experience thanks to that, even if they don't know what Doctor who is. Still, my grammar is, obviously still not good. I still need to apologise, for that. Would love reviews, don't like to ask for it, but, ah I am to pride you know, still if you feel like it, write it, if don't well pffffff. Did I say I love Chocolate?**

**I think I'm so weird today because I have head ache.**

**About the grammar, this chapter will be rewritten, long story. :)**

**Disclaimer : "Doktors kas?" nepieder man, un es ar to nepelnu naudu. Nevienā valodā. Bet man viņš tik ļoti patīk, ka es saceru dīvainus stāstiņus, ar ļoti interesantām lietām. (Woha ha ha hā, I did Disclaimer thingy in Latvian)**

* * *

Rory quietly came out to see why Rose wasn't coming back, he was sneaking behind her, as he was afraid, that someone would see him, but Rose was just standing there with opened mouth staring at the wall, like it could in any moment become alive, She wasn't hiding or something just standing there

"What is it?" He whispered to her , 'cause he couldn't see any reason why she was staring at the wall, when she just said Kalidahs is coming, he looked around, but there was nothing there. Nothing than gorge, and trees other side of it. No sign from the monsters.

"It's just" she turned to Rory speaking in quiet trembling voice, " There's something wrong, something really, really wrong, I can't explain it, and I have lived this kind of life for 9 years now, but this is just wrong, the Kalidah went through solid wall, in to the mountain, just there" she pointed at mountain " How that's even possible"

"Maybe it's some kind of portal , with password, or camera, only let through someone who looks big and ugly" He said . Rory really didn't understand why Rose find it weird.

"Think about it, there's cave, they don't need any portals, to go through. that means there's something in there, and we have no Idea, is there any other portal, or is it just this one " Rose explained. " And the most thing that worries me, is that, there's no mountain in the book at all, and no Dragon, it's just plain weird, I can understand that we could be misunderstanding, but if we become a legend, I think the inhabitants wouldn't ever forget a giant Dragon, and the writer, would notice a mountain, where Kalidahs lives, and they are monsters, not ugly super genius, who just happens to know how to build portals"

"Amy, come here" He whispered at caves direction. Rory didn't want her to stay alone in the cave, Rose made a fair point, and it was possible that there was other portals and one of them could just came out in the cave.

"What is it? " Amy asked as she come out. She wasn't sneaking like Rory did, it was obvious to her, than there was no danger, if they were standing like that in front of her. " Where's Kalidahs?" Amy asked looking around, trying to detect them, but only living creatures she saw was Rory and Rose, staring at the wall

"They're not coming, 'cause well they can go through walls, or there's a portal or something, " Rose explained quickly, with slow and quiet moves she approached place were these Kalidah just disappear, the wall looked real, Rose as if she was afraid to touch it moved slowly her hand to the wall, it didn't went through, her hand felt the cold stone, it was impossible for anyone to go through this wall, and still, she have seen it, she looked for a crack , another cave anything, were the monsters could have gone, but there was nothing, just a wall, she again brushed her hand at it,

" Are you sure you saw them go through the wall?" Amy asked with concern and disbelief

" You don't believe me" Rose asked looking at girl seriously

" No I do, it's just weird" she said  
"We have to wait for the Doctor" Rory said " He'll maybe give us some explanation, he knows what to do, and he knows what's going on I bet" he said

" Most of the time he doesn't " Amy argued

"He just makes up things while he is going " Rose said, sharing a smile with Amy

" That's the whole fun of it you know" Red had finished

"Still don't do anything for now, I still need those examples, and Doctor can come back anytime soon, someone needs to wait for him, so he doesn't get worried if no one is here, while you wait, I go and find some example from Kalidah, there have to be blood or something where it fell, and there's have to be something on the rocks, from dragging, it looked painful and all" Rose said "I'm sorry about your sleep through, if I had known, wouldn't wake you up"

"It's nothing, I suppose it's better than get eaten by Kalidah" Amy said with smile and leaned with one hand against stone wall, but as she touched it, she lost her balance and fell right through the wall, as if there was nothing but thin air.

"Amy!" Rory exclaimed. And ran to place where Amy was just standing. But only Hit the wall hard.

Amy almost lost her balance and fall on the floor, but in last moment she grabbed hold to a tree near by her, saving her from hitting the floor, only then she become aware of the fact that she was in a forest, Rose and Rory was standing in front of her, she could see them clearly, but by their searching and shocked looks she knew that they could only see solid wall

" Rory" Came answer, as if she was standing right in front of him, or rather inside the wall Rory was desperately hitting. It looked weird from Amys side, like there was glass between them, that no one could see.

"What the hell was that" Rose said touching stone wall

" I don't know, I can see you, as if there's nothing between us, and hear you too, " Amy said, she was little afraid, as she knew how it looked for them, just moments ago she was seeing the other side of the place she stood now, it was a wall, not forest

"Look around you where you are" Rose said professional

" I'm in the woods, the same as the previous one, only the trees doesn't seem so naked, more like normal trees with leaves and twigs" she described with little fear in her voice, Rose could understand her, still she thought Amy was brave

"Can you come back?" Rory asked with desperate wish, he really didn't care if there was woods, or desert, he only wanted Amy to come back, there was Kalidah, and he knew they were dangerous

"I think so"she said and stepped forward, coming out of the wall , thank god it worked as she fastly turned around, she saw the wall again, Rose touched it again, with questioning eyes, when Amy repeated Roses moves, her hand went trough the wall , as if there was nothing at all,

" I can see it, but I don't feel anything but thin air" she said quietly

"It's just plain impossible, " Rory with shock muttered

" Still the question is why she can go through it but we can't " Rose said paying no attention to Rory

"It has to be some kind of illusion"Rory said

" you know it to be impossible " Rose looked at him seriously, " illusions isn't physical, and if they are, they work to everyone equally" She said and turned to girl. "Amy I need you to do something" she said seriously, as she knew what she was asking wasn't responsible, and Rory would definitely hate her now, and she didn't know the girl in front of her too well, but she had to ask it, she had no other chance,

" Spit it out" Amy said with eager smile, she already knew what Rose would ask.

" I want you to go through the wall, and look where is Kalidahs, don't ran into them, we have to know, what is there, and what they are doing, anything we could use, and look at the cave, from that side, I need a complete description" Rose said hoping that Amy would not reject her " You can of course stay here" Rose added

"No I'll do it" Amy said with adventure spark in her eyes "And you !" She turned to Rory " Look after yourself, don't go all dying again, and No " She stopped him before he could say anything " you can't stop me, I am the only one who can go through, so I have to do it " She said with brave smile while Rose just watched them, she could see concern in Rorys eyes, and she completely understand him, but she knew Amy was going, despite what Rory said, and he knew that too "Don't worry about me, be back in no time, wait for the Doctor" Amy said before Kissing him. Rose felt little uncomfortable, so she started to look for something in her bag. When finally they fell apart, Rose gave a gun to Amy

" I hope you wont need it, but still, for your safety " She said with smile

" A Gun? You have a Gun" Rory said in disbelief

'' It's not really a gun, only knocks out living organism for about 30 minutes, it's enough to run away in need" She answered, Rorys face relaxed to this "I'll have only two of them, take the second one " Rose passed the Gun to man in front of her

" I can't take it, you're going down on your own" He said in disapproval

" Stop it, there's no one there, I'm completely safe, you stay here, guard the TARDIS, and wait for the Doctor, I can take care for myself " With wide smile she said

_"I hope so, if something happens to you Doctor's going to kill me"_ He muttered to him self

"What?" Rose asked not caching what he said

"Nothing" He said dryly

"Ok, are you ready?" Rose asked to Amy , the Redhead nodded "till later than" Rose said, and turned to the path down in the gorge, she could hear another kiss being shared between them two, and then everything went silent again. Amy was obviously on the other side.

* * *

The Doctor finally made it to the yellow brick road. And still there was no sign from the Dragon, he didn't have any idea how long will Amy and Rory sleep, but feeling behind his back was nudging him to hurry. The problem was, he had no idea, where he would find the Dragon. He couldn't just run to edge and back, he knew that. There was more than just one thing to explore here, so he moved slow as he could, not how he was able to , he couldn't be slow now, he wanted to run, so he was walking, fast.

_'It is slowest I can... well right now'_ The Doctor said to himself .

_'Starting with the rocks, need the rocks'_ he thought as he kneeled down to scrap one of the bricks out of the road. And putting it in to his pockets

_'need to set weight-lighter, or something, ah, my trousers are getting heavy, good God I have suspenders,'_

He took the Sonic screwdriver out of his pockets, and scanned the whole he just made, but it didn't give any readings, not at least the same as it gave him before

_'It says ground, solid ground, this is impossible_' he tried with his hand, nothing happened, his hand didn't went through the ground as it did before, it just stopped, there was no whole, this was just damaged road.

_'Maybe, it's just for old wholes'_ the Doctor said to him self, and went to another place, where was no bricks for a while. But the same as before nothing happened, He scanned the bricks again

_'Nothing, not a single sign from the forcefield, just a brick, and yellow one' _The Doctor stud up and ran, to the edge of the forest, jumping over twigs, branches and trees, that Dragon had previously thrown in their path, only at the big Oak he stopped and climbed it ower.

Finally at the edge, he stopped, the doctor looked around but saw nothing, just emptiness, well meadow and forest was of course still there, but no living creature was in his sight, he looked at trees, hoping to see something there. And he did saw

_'Twigs, there's twigs and leaves, I could have sworn they weren't there before' _He turned around fastly, and started to run, next to the edge, just like they did before, when Dragon chased them. But after 20 minutes running, he wasn't still at the road as they were before, hi was still running at the side, it didn't make him run in circles like before, he took a twig from a tree, un turned around, there was nothing to investigate here, nothing at all, everything was normal, as it should be, normal forest with normal road through it. It didn't fit in. Something was wrong. Someone for unknown reasons was interfering with their journey, and he didn't have any idea who and why.

there was nothing left then turn back, to the cave.

_'Maybe Rose have more succeeded, and she have something to tell... Rose, she is back'_ And with a wide grin he went back.

* * *

John was sitting in LAB, tomorrow he would start to travel, again. Without Rose, still, he had TARDIS.

Ginny did as she said, she actually did report him, but thanks to Rasilion, Pete showed up and sorted all out. Still Johns neighbours was watching him closely now, it didn't matter, because he will be off. He was just working for the last bit he needed.

Rose still didn't answer his calls, and he didn't understand ether he should be worried, or mad at her for that. But then again in this universe time went differently than in original one.

* * *

Amy was walking slowly, watching her feet, she didn't want to make any noise, she wondered how the hell Rose could walk so silently in the cave before, she didn't hear anything when the blond girl went out. Still she said she have don this for 9 years.

_'How old was she when she met the Doctor. 10? she looks 20 or 19, wait, I travel with the Doctor for , well I know him for 14 years, oh, time travel, can't do the math, ah, wait he travels with me for 3 years, it means, he lost Rose at least 3 years ago, she was 16? Oh this is so weird, how? he is like 900 and something, she said she lives like this for 9 years, oh, I need to find out how old she is." _

Nothing happened so far, she went to the side were was the cave, to check can Kalidahs see it, as soon as she saw the TARDIS, she knew that there was no safety in the cave from Kalidahs, The TARDIS just stood in the middle of the forest, next to the road unguarded, she knew Rory was somewhere there, but she couldn't see him, still he had the Gun thingy, he was safe.

Amy moved further , noting to herself to tell this later to Rose.

She knew Kalidahs should be somewhere near, if it really was dragging a body, it couldn't get far, not with so little time, she would go faster, but Amy was afraid to make any noise. But still she was faster than the monsters, it wasn't long until she saw Kalidahs silhouette dragging the body,she slowed down, just to keep up with them, but so that they didn't see or hear her.

Creature was moving slowly, and it was easy for Amy to be quiet. As she didn't need to rush, she could watch her steps, she just hoped this wouldn't take long.

Ten minutes later she saw distant light, the creäture was dragging the body in its direction, and started to make weird sounds, something between growl and scream,


	15. Stone walls and teasing

**Author**** note :  
**

**So this one is for me, I made this to my birthday, I may lose a lot of followers, and favorites, because it's going to be fluffy. Still lot of grammar errors.**

**Start is not fluffy, because I still hold on to story line, still I hope you'll like it. And the end, just there is fluffy spots.**

**oh, oh and I love my storyline, still my birthday is long gone, and my mum broke my computer, actually it was 20th August, not so far gone.**

**Still I made through first exam, so I am almost genius, still doesn't someone from you know some Krillitane :D I would like to use their oil**

**Enjoy, enjoy**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Doctor who which is obvious, I couldn't ever possible imagine someone like Jack, he is kissing and flirting with EVERYONE ( me watching Torchwood) Or Doctor running away in wheelchair, my Grandmother should try that too. But she is blind. Maybe it's not so good idea after all. Do you like black humor Well I do. She got her leg cut off, and she is blind, so it isn't that bad after all, she can't see the difference. Oh and I'm bubbling again. Love dark humor, it's like legs not everyone have them.**

* * *

The Doctor ran back to the cave, the place where he should meet Rose, he knew he wasn't concentrating at the case at hand, but he augmented with himself that there was nothing to see, nothing out of ordinary, in the back of his head, he knew that this was exactly the problem, that surroundings was too normal now, but he just wanted to see Rose again, he missed her not only emotional, like it was when she were away in that parallel world, since she came back, he wanted to see her next to him all the time, every moment, he couldn't imagine life without her anymore, he couldn't understand how he could cope when he was alone. The Doctor was great at hiding feelings obviously. But now when she was back, it was difficult, to be separated from her even for hover, and he considered thought that he could actually think of something,that he could be with her all the time, no split ups any more. He knew that this was out of ordinary, not how it was use to be, with her or anyone else, with these relationships he was stepping somewhere unknown, he knew that, but the urge was just too big, he knew that he was crossing every rule he ever had, but he couldn't stop himself, all this time living without her just proved him wrong, he was stupid, of course there would come time when he would forget his rules around her, he was just stupid, letting them bound him so long. He was scared of thought that she could disappear again or even worse, he could lose her. He was vulnerable he knew that, but he didn't think that leaving Rose behind would change that, he knew now that it wouldn't, he need her, next to him, firm.

And still, this whole situation wasn't that deadly, there was nothing that threatened their lives, nothing jet, but there was just something really weird, something off, he saw that, he knew that, but right now it was nothing. He had nothing to put together, he was careful, but they were in no danger now. He didn't even know what planet they were on, actually he didn't know anything.

All he knew - there was no traces of the dragon, or weird holes in the road, or scary dead trees, maybe it was just some kind of security system, all this, but why then the Dragon couldn't step on the road, but Kalidahs could?

Rose said it all the time, about dragon not being in the book, the road and Kalidahs was, maybe there was connection, but four of them wasn't in the book exactly either. And the witch what they say at the beginning, wasn't even a proper life form, he always thought that her death was rather interesting in the book, but he explained it with imagination and magic, witch + magic easy to put something like that together, nothing extraordinary, look at Harry Potter, Voldemort killed himself with mirror, Serious fading in arch, who would believe that? He could explain it with teleport of course, but these were stories about magic, everything was possible in stories like this, but now he knew there was something bigger, he just couldn't find out what. This wasn't magic, and he knew it was possible to make things to look like magic, but actually it was pure technology or illusion.

He was again at the gorge, he saw silhouette at the end of the cave, but it wasn't Rose, he was sure about that. The moves was different, and the highs of body too. Looked like Rory, the attitude in which he was standing looked like he was waiting for something dangerous, muscles tensed ready to run back in cave, and warn for danger, something had happened, Rose wouldn't wake up Rory and Amy, and she should be back there, by now.

He furrowed his brows. Rose was a big girl he understand that, she had experience which Rory and Amy couldn't beat, he knew that, but still felt weird and scared. If something have happened to her. He swallowed, he didn't want to think about that. Not now.

He jumped down in the gorge without looking down at stones, still he was lucky enough and his reflexes was good enough, and he didn't hurt himself. The Doctor jumped fast over rocks and cliffs, he was noisy he knew that, but he didn't care now, not in this moment. He climbed up on the other side, now he could understand how Rose felt, when he was guiding her at that computer game, that was long time ago, still this was different, Rose was controlled, and he was making her move, she didn't feel anything, but this was different he knew what was happening, adrenalin and rush costed chemical reactions in his brain, he couldn't feel a thing, if he had broken his neck by jumping down that cliff, he would probably just went on, or he would regenerate, still, he moved fast with ease, trying not to think about possibilities why Rose wasn't there, and in short time he was next to Rory, breathing heavy, and with eyes still searching for Rose, with hope she was inside.

"Where is she ?" The Doctor said in deep voice as he couldn't detect her, Rory jumped around, pointing gun at him " What is that?" The Doctor demanded looking at it. Now he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Oh, am, yes. Doctor, That is, oh God, yes " He with trembling hands lowered the gun " Well It's kind of Roses gun, she gave it to me, "

"Why ? what happened?" The Doctor grabbed his shoulders with crashing strength, and looking deep in his eyes trying to find some answers, he was terrified about Rose, he needed slightest Hope, anything that would assure that Rose was safe, but all he saw was frightening look in his friends eyes, if something happened to Rose, and Rory didn't do anything to stop it, he didn't want to call him his friend any more.

" Well, Rose went down as you both arranged, but the Kalidahs was still there, they were alive, well one of them was" The Doctors hands tighten around him even more because of fear.

" Where is she? Why do YOU have a gun?" his voice was deep an low, and his words suggested that Rory shouldn't have the gun but Rose, even if he didn't say it it loud. The Doctor didn't look angry it was worse than that, he looked like big, dark storm which was approaching, with no warning, with no sound, creeping around, quietly but deadly dangerous.

" Sh- she c- ca-came to warn us, God I said you will kill me, if something happens to her " Rory cursed under is breath, the Doctor ignored the little voice in his head, who agreed with Rorys last words, he needed to know what happened, maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe she was still safe. "We hid, on the other side of the TARDIS, then she went out to look where these things have stayed, and then they went through the wall, an- and Amy could go through the wall too, so she is in there, in the mountain and I am waiting for you, and Rose is down in gorge for examples, you asked, she gave gun for Amy and me, just to be sure " Doctor looked relieved and let go of his shoulders, but he still with suspicions looked down at the gun. Rory rubbed his shoulder were Doctor grabbed him.

" It's not a real gun, it knocks out living organism for thirty minutes or so, " Rory explained

" khhh" the Doctor cleared his throat, " Sorry for that. Am, yes. Well it sound like Rose, she would use gun only against Dalek," He paused " And not always, she killed it once with her bare hand" Rory looked at the Doctor with wide eyes, the Doctor just smiled like an Easter bunny, and told that his 'girlfriend-ex-going to be- what ever', killed a Dalek with her bare hands.

"No, no, no , no ,no , Not like that" Doctor said only now understanding how it sounded to Rory, he would have never thought in that way, oh Humans were just so weird sometimes "She touched it, and it took her DNA, so it started to change and what happens to a Dalek, who isn't a Dalek any more? It kills himself" The Doctor said, starting to look around again.

"So now we have to wait for Amy?" Doctors eyes fell in direction of the gorge, "You don't need me actually here, do you?" Doctor didn't look at Rory, he wasn't exactly interested in what he had to say, he was too distracted in his own thoughts "I will just check on Rose, that she takes the right examples" The Doctor said with ease in his voice, and Rory knew that he was only trying to find an excuse to go down. The Doctor passed by, and went down the cliff, where he saw Rose disappear before.

"Yes, of course," Rory waved with his hands in disbelieve, off course Doctor would run after Rose, and he would wait for Amy. How he hated this. He wasn't even sure the Doctor heard him, the main story. Amy was alone with Kalidahs in Mountain! And he couldn't do anything about it! What was even worse, that even the Doctor couldn't possibly go after her. He couldn't even go after her. Just for himself, he checked the wall again. Nothing changed it was still a solid stone wall.

* * *

Amy heard roars answering to Kalidah in front of her, like calls, answers to the screams, realization hit her - they were talking, with each other. The light went brighter, and she could feel a heat of fire on her skin, then came a big cry, flying all over the forest, and fading in the night, and then she saw two smaller Kalidahs running towards the big bear creäture standing next to the body, who was, well it looked like it was sobbing, another cry came out, but now she saw, that these were Kalidahs crying for their loss. She could never have imagined that, these monsters, were living creatures and they were feeling something. Now she saw it in different light. They just lived in this primitive village in forest. Their peaceful lives.

They , She, Rory, Rose and the Doctor, they were monsters for them, Kalidahs were just lower species who were trying to protect themselves, but four of them, they broth the Dragon, and the Dragon hurt not only them but the Kalidahs too. They were chasing after them because of the Dragon.

_'maybe, if we just go quiet, they wouldn't harm there is no Dragon, the Kalidahs wouldn't attack us'_

Amy noted to herself. She slowly backed away, and silently went back to the cave,

So this was the life here, in this land, they were threatened by travelers, not because they would be any dangerous, but because they broth the Dragon. And she saw, that the Dragon didn't attack Kalidahs, it was as if it couldn't even see they existed. But still it harmed them. Everything around it, it just destroyed everything around them four, they were the target and Kalidahs were shot by a bullet that wasn't meant for them.

She still heard cry of Creatures, for they lost, suddenly she felt cold, and guilty, she started to go faster. She didn't like this place.

* * *

Just a moment ago Rose heard noses, in the gorge, someone was moving, she didn't know was it the Doctor coming back, or was it someone else, so she hid, behind big Rock, she wasn't afraid, but she knew she didn't have any gun at her, and she couldn't put up a fight with Bear with tigers head, or even worse, a Dragon, still Dragon would be the first time. Fun.

She tried to look at Rory, maybe Amy or the Doctor was back, but she couldn't see anything from where she stud. Even if Rory would have shouted at her to run for her live, she would probably hear just faint whisper.

Rose sighted,_ 'examples'_ she reminded her self, and started again to look around, it was hard without any light, she couldn't see much, but still she continued to look, with hands she touched edges of the sharp rocks, where the beast was dragging the body, but not with lot of succeed jet. This was frustrating, she had found only a little peace of hares, and she couldn't even say to whom they belonged.

She heard a small rock falling down the cliff, it made her more aware of the sounds surrounding her, again... she was listening. She didn't really want something to creep at her behind her back .

Someone was coming, she silently hid herself again, making no sound. She was excellent now at moving without a sound, it helped her a lot in the missions at the Torchwood, now and then she felt sorry that she couldn't be that good at hiding when she was traveling with the Doctor. Now she was. She hid herself in a place where she could see the path she was using before to come down, only until she would see who is coming, but Rose couldn't see anyone, she stepped back slowly, she had this weird feeling that someone was watching her, again, she didn't like it, last time after that feeling she had to run away from huge Dragon, she needed to find better place to hide.

" Did you find anything?" Came voice behind her, automatically she turned around with her hand held high, ready to defend her self, but the hand was stopped in the mid-air. She was face to face with the Doctor, she was astonished, and shock was readable in her eyes she wasn't expecting this. The Doctor looked in her eyes and she felt her stomach drop. He was so close to her, too close for comfort, she could feel her breath catching in her throat. "I wanted to say I missed you, but I was stopped, " He smiled at her, and let her hand down, but the Doctor didn't let it go, but took it softly by elbow and pulled towards himself making her move one step closer to him,

_'He is definitely not aware of the fact, how close we are now'_ Rose noted feeling their bodies touch. It was more like his body reacting for it self, around her. Rose swallowed. "So, did you find something?" He asked again in deeper voice than before, but she could hear from his voice that he was obviously thinking about something else, and he didn't really care about her answer.

_'So he is aware. just wonderful_' she said sarcastic to herself.

"There was, other things in the way" Rose said in weird voice, that didn't belong herself, _'oh, God I can't even talk to the man '_

"Were you distracted, by something" Doctor asked, with wide grin, Roses eyes winded a little. Of course the Doctor knew that there was an incident before, but his voice suggested, that she was distracted by something else.

_'Is he trying to flirt with me?... oh no, it can't, he just don't, wha'_

Doctor looked at her with tensed look, he didn't smile any more, his eyes darkened as he leaned down, Rose was afraid to breath, she could feel his cheek stroke hers, making electric feeling run through the place where they touched. She could barely move when he whispered in deep voice in her ear,

" I told you, this, must end. I want more." Rose felt his breath on her neck, a wave of butterflies rushed down her spin and leaved goosebumps on her back. The Doctor leaned back facing her again and with his fingertips he softly brushed hair strand away from her face. "We are not friends any more, Rose" he said in almost a whisper making her heart beat faster.

"Why?" she said in a voice between whisper and squeak, because it seemed she didn't have any power over her vocals, when he was standing so close.

" Because just friends usually don't want to kiss there friends" He said with smile. Rose didn't know how to answer to this.

"Still, if you did find something, we better head up again." He said more lightly, but never letting go of her "Rory's waiting, and Amy should be back too. And I didn't really get that thing Rory was saying. " Doctor slowly stepped away from her still holding her elbow, and looked up at the cliff.

" Why ?" Rose asked again, but with firm voice, now she felt safe, "why didn't you get what Rory was saying?" she explained her question, as now she felt safe at least for her voice

_'that leaning in thing, and breathing on my neck, and that look, as if... oh, it all felt like there was new ground beneath my feet. Unknown'_

" Because, I was distracted " he turned around to face her and softly smiled at her. He liked to watch what he was doing to her, even if she was able to cover her reaction, her eyes still betrayed her. Rose let her breath out slowly, trying to make her heart calm down, it didn't really help.

" Let's go then" She said with smile but looking at the ground. It was hard for her to look in to his eyes when he was obviously teasing her.

_'Oh, I'm acting like a school kid'_ she said to her self. Were did she have lost 'Rose defender of the earth' Part?

" Still" Rose said, turning Doctor around again, making him face her, she wasn't a school kid, she was Rose Tyler " We have tradition to keep with" She said cupping his face, there was no tradition for 'coming back' only for 'splitting up ', she knew that, but allays there was one first time for every tradition. He looked like scared animal now, so, it worked like this, he could do and say things he wanted, teasing her any way he wanted, making her feel funny, but in moment when she teased him, he was panicking. She wanted to kiss him, on forehead, but now she thought it over again, the fearfull look teased her even more, like provoking her, _'can you do, that what you actually want?'_

She looked shortly at his lips, before she softly kissed them. It was over before it even begin. He couldn't even react. He couldn't do anything. Her face was still close, and he felt her hands still around his face, but this was more than that, it was far more than brief kiss, he looked in her eyes and felt dizzy, that single movement, just hit him into another dimension, no no no, bad simulation, other galaxy, that's better, all he wanted now, was to feel her lips again, and taste them. She should never have done that. He looked at her hungrily, afraid to move, too fast and scare her away.

" I thought it was kiss on forehead, before splitting up" He said trying to tease her, but his voice give him away, he wasn't teasing her at all.

" And, kiss on lips, for coming back" Rose whispered back, making him swallow hard, suddenly his throat went dry.

Rose moved away, but never letting go of his hand, they went back up again.

Both went in silence, the Doctor was thinking, about what he is going to do now, he needed to think something better, for staying with her all the time, because he didn't like to split up with Rose, even if when he went back, he would have kiss, '_not a real kiss, just soft, arghhh, not good thinking, later, I think of something later.'_

* * *

Rory was still alone when Rose and the Doctor came back.

"Amy isn't back jet, Doctor. And we can't even go after her!" Rory greeted them with panic before they could even say something. Doctor glanced down at Roses hand in his, and with apologetic smile let it go.

" So why we can't go after her, and why she is inside the mountain?" Doctor said with ease and smile. Rory looked at him with terror, he understand Rory, but some how he couldn't put aside emotions which was washing all over him.

" Of course, you didn't even listen. She went after Kalidahs, because she was only one who could, and your Girlfriend asked her to go there, and of course she did, and now she is not coming back, and we can't even know whether she is alright or not." The Doctor felt anger building up, he didn't like that anyone said something bad about Rose, he knew it was silly, he tried to push it aside, but with little success

"She is not actually my girlfriend, Time Lords doesn't have girlfriends" The Doctor corrected him and moved towards stone wall "Girlfriend is a stupid word if you ask me, it's girl who is your friend, not someone you like or you care about. Rose is so much more than just a friend. And don't tell me that Rose persuaded her to go there, she most likely asked her with choice, not to go, and as I know Amy she without second glance went inside" He was at the wall now "So how does it work?" The Doctor touched the wall. His hand the same as Amys went straight through it.

"Just like that!" Rory said at once, "But it doesn't work on me or Rose" He sounded annoyed but still hopeful,

"Rose?" the Doctor called her over

"Yes?" Rose gently answered coming next to him. She understand how Rory should feel, and she felt guilty about letting Amy go alone, if she could have, she would be there in her place, without any question, even if Doctor said that Amy went free willingly, she knew how it felt.

"Can you put your hand next to mine? " the Doctor asked. He thought that if this portal was opened while he held his hand on it maybe Rose could use it too, he needed to understand how it worked, the first thing was that he didn't feel any force field, just tin air, no energy no cold or warm as if there was nothing, it was impossible to build a portal who didn't leave any traces, no smell no physical feelings. Rose stepped next to him and put her hand next to his. But nothing happened. It didn't went through the stone. He looked even more puzzled. The Doctor put his free hand around Roses waist, and pulled her between him and the stone wall.

"Try now to put you hand on mine" he whispered in her ear. Rose tried to ignore how close they were standing and focus on the wall. It was hard to concentrate when he was so close to her. But still it didn't work. There was just stone under her hand. The Doctor knew it wouldn't work either. But he wanted to try anyway. He moved his hand which Rose couldn't see because of the wall, and put it around her waist. Now he was holding her, making girl from surprise slightly jump. He could feel her heart raising, and he couldn't deny it, he liked it. But he wasn't hugging her, this wasn't for him to feel her close, no, this was just experiment, he pushed her towards the mountain, his hands went trough it just like before, but Rose stopped, pressed against the wall. This didn't work.

" I suppose I have to go alone than" he again whispered in her ear, but didn't move away.

" Yeah, " Rose said quietly, so that only the Doctor could hear her.

" We are going to split up again " he said suggestive, he didn't want to split up so soon, but he knew he had to, still he could have something from it, and even more for coming back, he felt like little kid waiting for candy. Actually he was surprised that Rory wasn't screaming at him right now to hurry up. He didn't dare to turn his face to Rory.

" I can't actually kiss your forehead if I'm pressed against the wall, with my back against you " Rose said sarcastically.

"yeah, sorry" the Doctor apologized. Moving little away, enough for Rose to turn around. As she did so, he captured her eyes with his. Rose had this weird feeling that the Doctor wanted kiss but not on his forehead. He again teased her by looking deep in her eyes with serious glance, his eyes darkened, as they caught her soft pink lips, oh, how he wanted just a little taste of them, but Rose smiled to herself. She wasn't blind, she knew what he wanted, but if he wanted a proper kiss he would have to do it himself, she already was stepping the big steps, he said all the time he wanted more, than he could do something for it. She cupped her hands around his face, and pulled him closer, with intention she looked in his eyes, she could feel his hearts beating faster. She smiled as she saw him looking again at her lips, and stud up at her tiptoes, pressing her lips softly against his forehead.

_'oh, this is torture'_ Rory thought to himself. Of course he was annoyed that they were taking so long, but then again, if he would have lost Amy for even a day, he would show his feelings a lot more than these two, he could feel tension building between them two from where he stud. He didn't want to see what will happen when all this playing around wouldn't be enough anymore. This all was silly the Doctor knew Rose loved him, didn't he? She just crossed void for him, and he loved her, Rory knew that even before he knew who Rose was. They were just playing around, making out stupid traditions, just to hide what they wanted, to scared to tell the truth.

"You should go" Rose said with teasing smile.

"yes, of course" the Doctor said in husky voice, and before moving away cleaned his trout. Rose went aside, and the Doctor turned last time towards Rory

" Don't worry I'll get her back, but you look after Rose." Rory nodded shortly before the Doctor disappeared behind the wall..

* * *

Amy was looking at Kalidahs village again. Moments ago she was half way back, when she heard a lot of angry roars. She had to know what's happening and turned back to the village. The sight in front of her was freighting. Kalidahs were arming themselves with stone made axes and wooden arrows. they were going to attack them, Kalidahs wanted revenge. Panic rose in Amy, she turned around and run back to the cave, he hoped that the Doctor was already back. 'Cause hell how they needed him now! She run so fast, that she couldn't stop before running in to someone, at start she couldn't see who it was because of the darkens.

"Well that was fast " Doctor said with joy, now he could go back to Rose and collect hiss kiss, if splitting up was so short, he could actually manage, but when he saw Amys face, all his careless disappeared " What is it ?" he asked with worries.

" Kalidahs, they are mad, coming back armed, I think they want to kill us, we have to run " Amy said fast her breath caching with her words.

" What do you mean they are armed ? they are animals" The Doctor said seriously

"No they're not. They even have a village, I saw them cry for that dead Kalidah, and then they just went mad, we have to move " she didn't wait for his answer, just garbed him and ran to were was Rory and Rose. They stormed out from the forest, the wall was again in front of them

" Rory, take the TARDIS, we have to move!" The Doctor commanded.

"What's happening?" Rose asked with wide eyes, she didn't wait for them to be back so soon.

"Yes" the Doctor fast stepped to her, pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips " Just collecting what is mine, but Kalidahs is coming with weapons or something, yes they're not such animals as they look, we have to move " he said and run in to the cave dragging Rose with him.

" The road is easily seen from the forest, In the cave we can't see it, Kalidahs can attack us and we wouldn't even see it, I will take the gun, and go next to the road, so I can see the forest, Rory, you can drag chariot and give other hand to me, Doctor help him with other side " Amy said pointing to the second holder from chariot.

"I think it would be smarter to do it from both sides" the Doctor said "I will hand on to Rose"

Rory fast took the gun and passed it towards the Doctor.

"Give it to Rose, she can shoot much better than I, and I don't need it I have my screwdriver "

Rose took the gun put it in her belt and took the holder in her hand. The Doctor took her other hand and disappeared behind the wall. For Rory and Rose they were alone, all they could see from their friends was half hand.

Rose didn't like it, if she could see the forest too, she could at least defend them, she could see how fast they needed to run, now she felt as blind man holding on a hand, and going through battle field.

It was hard to run with one hand holding chariot and with other Doctors hand.

" Don't forget the holes" Rose reminded to Rory. Trying to think about something else, than that she couldn't see if Kalidahs was coming or not.

"They don't work anymore" The Doctors voice next to her said, it was little creepy, as she automatically looked at that side, but all she could see was a wall.

"Well for you it didn't work, when you were alone examining them, but it looks like all the little traps here works for me and Rory" She hissed back.

The Doctor thought about that. She was right, the road, the dragon were when they were all four together, the wall worked for him and Amy but not for Rose and Rory, there was something hidden.

* * *

**Sorry for fluffiness, but I did a long chapter, with loud of mistakes, sorry, still I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Roar

**This is rather short chapter. But I really hope you'll like this. If you did, please let me know, or I feel terrible somehow, as if my story is starting to get boring or something. I really hope you won't leave me until the end of the story.**

**It's cut short because I just had to end there. Thank you for your support. Even although I could write here anything, as I think no one read this. **

**And I am desperate for reviews. **

**So I wrote this one listening to Beethovens 5th symphony 3 movement, and to Beethovens 9th symphony 2 movement. **

** Still no good grammar, even if in my university I got in clever group for English, with high mark... May be the teacher is... no good at all :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing than a love to good story and ideas. (So theoretical I don't own Doctor who, or anything from Beethoven, still they both are inspiration for me.)**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"They are coming" came Amys voice from the left side. "I can see them!"she started to pull Rorys hand rapidly, as she tried to run faster.

Rose felt claustrophobic, as she couldn't see anything, just the cave, but she knew the creatures were approaching,

_'what use is that stupid gun now, if I can't even see where to shoot'_ she cursed, and tried to keep up with the Doctor whose hand was pulling her. It was hard to run like this, holding with one hand chariot and with other she was being puled, she was afraid to lose balance like this, but she was even more afraid to let go, she still couldn't see the Doctor, and this running was the most weird thing she had ever done, and it was saying a lot.

"Doctor! " Amy called in high voice demanding for an answer, Rose had this feeling that Amy trusted the Doctor entirely , she didn't doubt that he would find the answer " What do I do now?"

"The Gun!" he answered shortly, Rose did understand that he didn't like it, even if it wasn't real gun . She squeezed his hand for support.

the Doctor new that Rose thought about him not liking guns, but now this wasn't the case, he didn't like that Amy was the one having it, of course there was no other way, but he knew she wasn't exactly good at aiming.

He turned back to Rose and gave her encouraging smile in answer, but she didn't react, she just run forward, with determined face, trying to pull the chariot steady as she could, he thought that she looked beautiful even now, her hair messy, he could see her mascara stained under her eyes. And her face didn't light up as usual when he looked at her, now she was dead serious.

_'is she scared?'_ the Doctor couldn't help the fear taking over him, he definitely didn't like to see Rose so scared, that she couldn't even smile back, that wasn't good. Not good at all

"We will make this one through trust me " he said

"Yeah I know" Rose said wit ease,

_'she didn't sound scared, ..' _the Doctor thought looking at her again, but she still didn't look at him '_ oh yes, of course, you old idiot, the wall she cant see you'_ he smacked himself in thoughts.

They heard a gunshot, and all tree turned sharply in the direction were Amy stood

" How many bullets this thing has?" Amy asked with trembling voice.

"I don't know" Rose replied

" What the Devil? You don't know how much bullets does your own gun? have " she panicked, she wasn't exactly a good shooter, not from a distance at least, if they didn't have enough bullets, they would never make it.

" It have never run out, the bullets I mean, it's sort of recharges, and shoots with molecules not with bullets, no one knows how much molecular-bullets does these have" Rose replied embarrass. She have never looked after her guns, she have used them just in training, not in life, well not these ones. Still she felt little ashamed that she couldn't give a proper answer to Amy. She should have checked .

Suddenly the Doctor stopped making Rose and later Rory stop suddenly too, the TARDIS shake violently, but thank God it didn't fall.

"Why did we stop Doctor?" Rory asked with fear

"We have no place to run, were surrounded" he answered

"Thanks for warning" Rory said sarcastic, he hated these moments when the Doctor just forgot about there existence, like warn them that from his side these creatures was someone coming too, even more now when they couldn't actually see what was happening. This reminded him about Amy, she told him once about adventure, where she had to go through woods with closed eyes, now he could understand her, he knew, still not completely.

Thoughts in Doctors head run fast, he had to think of a plan, they had 15 seconds. Not more.

"Amy, did you hit one of them ? " the Doctor asked

Amy let go of Rorys hand, he protested but Amy didn't listen, she took the gun with both her hands to steady it, she have heard something about that if you move the gun even one millimeter by pressing the trigger the bullet goes in wrong direction, still she didn't have the feeling her hands were more steady now.

"Amy " the Doctor shouted as he hadn't heard her reply, he still hold Roses hands, and aimed his sonic towards five Kalidahs which were approaching from his side, he knew he wouldn't take them all, he even didn't know his plan would work, he had done that once with lions, these were not exactly lions.

"What?" Amy replied

"Did you hit it?" He asked knowing Amy will understand what he meant

"No!" She replied

"Don't shoot" the Doctor commanded. Amy was shocked

"what?"

"just don't . Trust me" he replied shortly, he didn't have any time to explain his plan now did he?

Rose just stared at the wall, she couldn't see the Doctor, nor Kalidahs, and it scared her, she couldn't do anything now. Nothing.

Rory looked even more distressed, and Rose could understand why, Amy wasn't holding his hand, and he didn't know were she somewhere near him or did one of the Kalidahs just grabbed her. But Rose believed, that if the Kalidahs would have done that, they would definitely heard it.

Amy and the Doctor looked at Kalidahs, but they didn't look back, they were close now but they just passed them, going into the cave, both of them stepped back, coming inside the cave with Rory and Rose, shortly Kalidahs followed them.

"Hello!" The Doctor said with wide smile "I'm the Doctor"

one of the Kalidahs looked at him

"Roarrr" it answered, Rose didn't understand was it a response or just instinctive roaring, but look at Amy face told her that she could understand what this Kalidah was saying,

_'again one thing me and Rory can't do obviously'_

"Nice to meet you, " the Doctor was cut short as one of the monsters answered him with laud Roar

" No, no, no , you can't! Why would you do that ? " He asked

" What is it? " Rose whispered to him

"They doesn't want me, were not important, me and Amy, they want you both " the Doctor hissed. Rose could see fear in his eyes, and she knew how this is going to end, if something happens to her, the Doctor would go all 'oncoming storm'

"Why?" she asked the Kalidahs, but they didn't answer, "Ask them again" Rose said to the Doctor, obviously these things couldn't understand her too

"Why?" he asked and again long roar come for an answer

"No we are all the same, we all are trawlers, if you think they're intruders we are too, if you take them you'll have to take us too"'

"Roarr"

" No we aren't inhabitants of this land, were just as they are" he claimed desperately, he really didn't want them to take Rose,

_'no no no no no no not again'_ he thought

"let them " Rory said, resewing angry look from the Doctor, of course he was just thinking about Amys safety, he forgot that the Doctor wouldn't let them take Rose, he was an Egoist when it was about Amy and her safety .

Rose looked at him and considered what Rory have said

"roarrr"

"No! I won't let you" the Doctor said in deep voice, he didn't care that these creatures probably didn't understand anything what he was trying to say, but no one, no one in this universe will take her away from him ever again, he still hold her hand more tightly, but pulled her behind his back, trying to defend her

"You will have to kill me to get to her, and believe me, no one have done it properly last 900 years!" he said in dark and smooth voice, making shivers ran down Roses spin. Then an Idea came to her, she stood up to her tip toes and whispered something in his ear, he turned sharply at her, his eyes full of anger.

"Rose, no!"

"It's not the worst we bin through, they're not going to kill us, not here at least, or they would have already, and they can't actually bring us in the forest, you know that!. You just have to trust me" she said

"No I won't let you " he hissed she obviously didn't understand what she meant to him, or how he felt. Then she would never ever have suggested this.

"We have been on two different planets, and I found my way back to you, remember? You send me away in million years and I came back to you, I even crossed the void three times, I will always come back, you know that. Don't you Doctor?" she said gently squeezing his hand. he sighed. In fact, he had no choice, he could not argue with his pink and yellow human. She replied with a smile, and quickly pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He turned around until his eyes stopped at Amy

"Lets go "he said in serious voice hoping she would understand that they knew what they are doing, and they had an actual plan

"What?"

_'obviously she didn't understand '_

"No way Doctor. I am Not leaving Rory!" she screamed to the Doctor. Nervously seizing Rorys hands. Subconsciously hoping that physical contact will stop her so-called best friend from separating them. The Doctor quietly approached her from the back side.

"Trust me" he whispered in her ear. only then her grip loosened, and he gently pulled Amy away from Rory.

"no, no" she whispered desperately between sobs. Doctor felt a strong pain in his heart. It hasn't been long since the Pandora, he knew how painfulthis should be for Amy. He hated himself for this

_'this plan better work'_ he thought to himself. He trusted Rose of course he did, but she was jeopardy friendly.

"Go on take them" Doctor said trying not to look at Rose. he wasn't happy about this at all.

Kalidahs grabbed Rose and Rory roughly, leaving the Doctor, Amy and the TARDIS behind.


	17. River and Rose

**Authors note: I am so sorry, really I am. My Godmothers Mother died, so I was little busy, and studies, you know studying business is hard, still I found a time to write this.**

**Itš all better now, corrected and all, now the terrible grammar is only in my note. This person 'Key to the Night ' is wonderful She (I think it is she maybe its he) understands my storyline and thoughts so good, and I cant find words to thank her, she is wonderful and we all love her don't we? She made it all readable.**

**Disclaimer**** : I couldn't own Doctor who, which is British TV show, as I am not British and my English is terrible.**

* * *

The Doctor followed shortly. Taking Amy by the hand and pulling her into the woods, where they could follow the Kalidahs and their two prisoners unnoticed.

"What's the plan?" Amy whispered to him. The Doctor glanced with concern at the creatures as he responded.

"I don't know" he said, hiding behind a bush as he talked. "Isn't that exciting?" he asked with a smile, but Amy knew him well enough to understand that he was panicking inside. He just didn't want her to be scared too. The problem was, Amy didn't know Rose. She just knew that the Doctor had a thing for her, that she had been his companion a while ago, and that she was kind. But she didn't know if the other girl could make it through this situation on her own. Amy knew she could trust Doctor, but if he didn't have a plan...

"You know nothing?" it was more like statement than a question. "What did she whisper to you?"

"To meet her by the river" he replied shortly.

"Yeah, like that is going to help." she sighed, resigned.

"I trust her." he said, as though it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

* * *

John sat in his new TARDIS. It was nice, and beautiful, and totally his own. The ship looked different from the one the Doctor owned. Well, not for outside… Well, actually it was totally different. The outside could actually change appearances. He didn't want to have a blue box; he loved the original TARDIS look, but he didn't want to just have a copy. His TARDIS was its own life-form. Besides, the Doctor's TARDIS wasn't the same as it used to be anyway. John's TARDIS looked a lot more like the Doctor's first TARDIS. The front area of his TARDIS looked more like a room with expensive furniture. A little posh he would say, with the bright colors and all. It could be mistaken for a single room; a living room to be exact. That is, if it wasn't for console. He loved it, he really did.  
But it had been three days. Three boring days in the void. What on earth was the Doctor doing?!

"He is probably with Rose on a honeymoon, or something. Three bloody days!"

He knew that the time ran slower on the other side, and in the void there was no time at all. Only the TARDIS protecting him and his time scenes, that weren't lost even in a human body, told him that it had been three days. Well anyway, it wasn't like he could do anything right now. There was no forward, there was no backward, he simply had to wait.  
He sighed, smiled at the console, and went to the library. He sat in his favorite place next to the fake fireplace, with its unique fake flame. A flame that was a real flame without being able to actually burn anything, and indefinitely ignited without fuel. He took a book in his hands that he had been reading before, "The Daughter of Montezuma." He loved to mark the places that were incorrect, as he knew the original story. He had done this for three days now, but he still loved the activity.

* * *

Rose calculated in her mind how far it was until the river. She had to know when to put her plan into action, so that it wasn't too far away from the river, but not too close either. She tried to remember what was in the book, how long it took for the characters to reach the river.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she got the feeling that it didn't take long to reach the river; she couldn't remember it taking too long. In the afternoon the book said. The River should be close. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She wasn't as good as John at calculating things like this, but she should be able to tell about how far away the river was. It had to be enough for now.  
She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the sounds coming from around her; Rory's troubled breathing, the stir of leaf and air, the Kalidahs' foot falls and their growls, and the general din of life in the forest. Rose tried to concentrate, to hear only the sound that would be caused by a river that was flowing rapidly. Slowly, the sound flowed through her, it was still far away.  
She was guessing that the Doctor would be following; of course he would do that. This made her plan even harder, but she knew nothing she could say to him would keep him away. She opened her eyes and gave a reassuring smile to Rory, before speaking.

"The good news is, they can't understand us, so when I say 'now' you have to duck. There are seven Kalidahs here." Rory looked questioningly at her. He could only see four of them.

"Oh, three are on the other side, aren't they?" Rory asked, understanding now and receiving a nod from Rose. "But how the hell did you know that? You can't see through the walls; I know that."

"I heard them." she replied simply.

"Do you have some kind of telepathic connection to the Doctor?" he asked. He wouldn't really be surprised, but it was still a little bit weird.

"Don't be silly, Rory." she smiled "Back in the parallel universe, where I was trapped, we had this organization called Torchwood. Actually, in this universe there is one too. Still, I was trained to listen when my eyes couldn't see. It helps a lot sometimes. Especially, when you can't see through walls that don't actually exist." she smiled.

"Did you learned anything else there?" he asked with interest.

"Only how to use my body and to know its limits, so that I can always depend on myself rather than on technologies or someone else." she said "And I am really good at one thing, I am amazing at aiming. NOW!" she shouted. Rory immediately ducked down watching Rose, who had her gun out of her pocket so fast that he didn't even notice she was moving. What's more, he could see that she had her eyes closed as she shot.  
Rose knew exactly what she was doing, she knew that sometimes she couldn't relay on her eyes, and right now was a time like that. So she listened, shooting seven times in all directions, following a sound as the body fell to the ground. She smiled after the last shot, and couldn't help herself as she blew smoke from the gun.

"Let's go Rory." she smiled at the man who was watching her with an opened mouth.

"That was, well, that was impressive." he said "You have to teach me, I would feel so much happier and safer if I could do something like that."

"You don't exactly believe in the Doctor, do you?" Rose asked slyly, running towards the river.

"No, it's not like that! He is always being impressive and all, and he has not failed us yet, but you know, it's hard to be unable to do anything."

"Oh, I understand. It's Amy isn't it? You have these feeling that you can't protect her." Rory didn't look back at Rose as she said this, but he still nodded.

"Believe me Rory, I know how you feel, but the Doctor also fails sometimes. And it's us being human that saves him, and not always by shooting. Sometimes he fails to stop himself, and we have to do it for him. You are brilliant, and believe me, Amy knows that. She loves you just as you are. Still, if you want, I would be glad to help." she said with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks" Rory said a little awkwardly.

* * *

"She's one hell of a women." Amy said as she saw Rose shooting the Kalidahs. The Doctor looked on in awe, not able to talk. "I suppose we have to move to the river, Doctor." Amy said hitting him on his shoulder and grinning at his expression. This Rose girl was fantastic.

* * *

Rose stopped at the river. There was a little field of grass between the mountain and the river, and she stopped just in time. There was no boat. Not that she expected it to be there, seeing as how in the book the tin woodman built it. She just hoped that the Doctor had something in mind for this. Just as she thought this, the Doctor and Amy came out of the wall.

"Rose," was the first thing he said. "that was impressive." he smiled as he approached her to demand his kiss.

"Thanks." Rose said smiling. It felt good for him to appreciate her actions. Then, the Doctor grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"You own me something." he whispered. Although he still found this whole kissing thing weird, he couldn't deny it. He liked it. She gave him a soft kiss, but it wasn't enough for him. He pressed his lips hard to hers, and held the kiss longer than before, still being afraid to do more.

"Ahem!" Amy cleared her throat, making Rose move away from the Doctor. He couldn't help the disappointment from showing on his face. "We don't have a lot of time, we have to cross the river." she said, feeling a little sorry for disturbing them. The Doctor nodded, she was right.

"We have to find something that floats and can hold all of us." the Doctor muttered to himself, at the same time looking around for something like that.  
Rose didn't help him, but looked into the water. She could swear that she heard whispers. Someone calling for her. "Rose, come home, I miss you." It sounded a lot like her mother. She moved closer, and the whispers got louder. "Rosie, Rose, come back, tell me the stories." That sounded like her little brother. She kneeled down to touch the water, there was a longing that ran through her; she couldn't stop herself, as though the water was pulling her to it. She had this feeling than if she gave in, if she sank below the surface, all her loss would be gone, she would have her family back. She suddenly missed them so much it hurt.

"Rose?" the Doctor called her, but she didn't look at him. She just watched the beautiful water, longing to feel it around her, longing for it to take her to her family.

"Don't you hear it?" Rose softly asked.

"Hear what?" The Doctor asked back. He didn't like this, something about Rose was off.

"They're calling me." She said as her hand touched the water. Suddenly a hand, made of water, came out and grabbed hold her hand. The voices of her family screamed loudly, "Come home Rose, come to us!" In that moment the Doctor heard it to. He was terrified. There was something living in the water, he run to the water's edge and pulled Rose away. She looked up at him, her eyes drifting and far away. Slowly, they began to clear.

"What was that?" she asked, feeling scared. She could think clearly now and realized that while of course she missed her family, she wouldn't ever leave the Doctor for them. He was her life now.

"I don't know." he said, not looking into her eyes anymore. He felt guilty, of course he did. She missed her family, and it was his fault she was here, he did this to her. Whatever was in that water just reminded her of that, maybe she wanted to go back now? He wouldn't stop her, he knew that, but he couldn't move on if she left him.  
Rose knew exactly what he was thinking, she knew him too well.

"Doctor stop!" she urged, making him look at her again. "It's not your fault. Yes, I miss my family, but not so much that I would leave you. There is just something in the water. Something that makes me forget about everything else, leaving only desire. It saw the longing I have tucked away in the back of my mind to see my family again, and it amplified that. It used those feelings to persuade me to come close, to touch it. It deletes everything and leaves only the things I miss." she explained as well as she could. The Doctor only nodded, still not believing her. "I came back to you, I knew what decision I made, what it would mean. I knew I would never see them again. But as long I can stay with you, it's all ok. I won't ever leave you." she said calmly, as she put her hand on his cheek and gently turned his face towards her. She saw the doubt leaving his face, as he leaned in to her touch and relaxed.

"Whatever it is, I am sure it will affect me too," Rory said "and I am not entirely sure it wouldn't affect you two either." He looked at Amy with fear. He knew that it affected him, he could hear the distant voice of Amy calling him. Promising a life he dreamed of, a life with a house and children. A normal life where he would be the only man who could impress her.

"Yeah, I hear it too" Amy said, looking at the water with disgust.

"You just have to concentrate on the things that hold you here." the Doctor said.

"Doesn't it affect you?" Rory asked with surprise

"It does, but it can't say anything that would make me leave. Not anymore." he replied, looking at Rose shortly, before resuming his search for something they could use to get across. Rose blushed a little, and started to look for something too.

"Doctor," Amy caught his attention, "you said the TARDIS is just a wooden box now, didn't you?" The Doctor turned to her and started to smile like maniac.

"You are brilliant Amy!" he crossed the distance to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"What about the chariot, we could all fit in the TARDIS, but not the chariot" Rory reasoned.

"Yes. Of course." The Doctor replied, still grinning. "Rose, do you still have your bag with you?" He asked, at the same time stretching his hand out toward her so that she could hand it over. She didn't reply, she just smiled and gave it to him. He jumped around, ran to the chariot, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed to it. No one could see exactly what he was doing, but in less than a minute the Doctor turned around holding only Roses bag. There was no chariot to be seen.

"I'll keep it with me for a while now." He said, still smiling. "Rory, come help me." he added.  
Both men slowly overturned the TARDIS, and pushed it towards the water. When half of it was in the river, The Doctor opened the doors and waved the girls to take their places.  
"Now, we have to be careful, there's a button on the left side, don't push it. We have to concentrate on the things that are holding us here, please don't forget that. And we have to be careful, the TARDIS is not a boat, and we have to keep the balance."

"Well, this is all fantastic Doctor," Rose said, "but how will we move it?" She asked, looking pointedly at the wild river. Without help to guide and propel the TARDIS forward, they would just drift with the current of the river. Which would take them, if she remembered correctly, directly to the other evil witch.  
"Yes, of course." he said, disappearing into the mountain. He came back in less than five minutes, carrying two long poles. He handed one to Rory, keeping the other for himself. When everyone was inside, he pushed the TARDIS into the water, and jumped in himself.


End file.
